Angel Wings
by adzara
Summary: Orihime was a baby bird that they helped hatch. But now she struggles to stand on her own. A romantic drama involving Orihime and Ichigo as they try to sort out the aftermath of the war and the mental burdens that follow. Ichihime, post-thousand-year blood war. Semi-dark.
1. Chapter 1

Don't help a baby bird hatch.

When Orihime was 6 she watched chickens hatch at school. A little brown egg was struggling, the Chicken unable to break free easily while all the others were standing on their own and crying proudly for their mother. Orihime was overflowing with Empathy and she helped peel back the delicate shell until the bird was free.

Later Orihime watched as the other siblings devoured the chicken she helped. Orihime cried for hours, not understanding why she did such a thing. She owned up to her actions, carried the guilt, and let it go with time.

That's the only way such a delicate girl could stay so happy. Orihime knew she wasn't the bravest, smartest, or strongest. The others beat her at everything and she was the underdog. Never once did she win a real fight on her own. She always had help.

But sometimes Orihime wondered why she was so delicate. Did something go wrong along the way? Was she a baby bird that everyone was helping to hatch? They always thought she was weak so she became weak. It was a role chosen for her as soon as they saw her face. Her waist. Her breasts.

It was unfair. Even Tatsuki- who taught her how to stand up for herself- coddled her and protected her. Chad was an ominous presence protecting her at her side. Ishida was a cool presence always watching her back. And Ichigo was loud and brash, always ahead of her and out of reach.

She just wanted them all to be together. In one spot. She wanted to stop moving for once.

"If I was a guy... or if I was a little stronger... I wonder if things would have ended differently. Maybe I wouldn't have been caught. Maybe I wouldn't have to go with them. I'd blast through that mean Ulquiorra and save them all myself. Nobody would have to get hurt. Ichigo wouldn't loose his soul reaper powers. He could have gotten strong enough and their last enemy- Yhwach- would have been defeated before-"

Orihime's fantasy came to an abrupt halt as she choked on her words. A breeze picked up and blew a flurry of cherry blossoms her way. Orihime reached up to hold her hat in place with one hand. Her dress whipped about a bit but since she was seated on a grassy hill nobody would see.

She was alone. On her favorite hill. It was a quick bike ride away and she could oversee most of Karakura town and the rising sun. She used to love mornings.

"Orihime?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ishida-kun! I didn't see you there!"

"It's the graduation ceremony today. I figured you would be here, though." The tall Quincy pushed his glasses up. He too was dressed in street clothes and not the normal outfit of a Quincy or a student.

Orihime had quickly stood, looking sheepish. "Has it started?"

Ishida nodded, pushing his glasses up. "It's almost over."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Ishida-kun! I hope you didn't miss it because of me!"

Ishida turned a little red at Orihime's panic. "N-no. I'm not class valedictorian so there's no reason for me to be there."

Orihime frowned at the reminder. All the time they missed thanks to the Winter War and the Thousand Year Blood War had taken a toll on all of their grades.

Sensing her pity, Ishida tensed up. "Stop that. I know you're thinking about the acceptance I lost. But I didn't want to go to Tokyo university anyways. It wouldn't leave enough time to take care of the hollows in this town since Kurosaki kun is going to be in Tokyo. And besides, you lost more with that scholarship-"

He shut up before Orihime's eyes could even widen in comprehension. Then her eyes quickly fell. She tried to mask the sadness with her determination. "We should at least meet everyone at the gate. Boy, I sure hope Tatsuki isn't mad at me for missing the ceremony!"

Ishida looked at her gently. "I parked my bike by yours."

They got back to their bikes and rode down the hill, the sun warm on their faces as they ascended. Orihime's hair whipped back in fire or orange and she let out a bubble of laughter so similar to her younger self Ishida snapped his head back to confirm.

Her eyes were closed as she rode down the hill. She didn't hear his complaints for her to not be riding so dangerously. It was like descending from the Soul palace. It was riding with Zaraki when he ran. It was Ishida carrying her above the dome of Los Noches. It was a familiar and warm rush to her.

She somehow made it to the bottom of the hill safely, all the way to the school where she parked her bike in the assigned rack. She whipped the helmet off her head and set it on her bike seat. "How fun! I beat you though Ishida! Slowpoke," She teased.

He didn't look as happy about it but. They made it to the gate and Orihime quickly perked up seeing a tall orange haired man right next to Tatsuki.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, rushing over with a wave. "You made it for our graduation!"

Those around her regarded her strangely. Only Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida acted normal.

"Our graduation? Someone decided to not show up," Tasuki scoffed, giving Orihime a frustrated look.

"Yeah what's that about? You two skipped graduation," Ichigo scoffed. "What happened to being number 1 and number 3 in school?"

Ishida narrowed his eyes while Orihime looked away sadly.

Ichigo practically reeled back seeing his words take effect.

Orihime took it upon her to lighten the mood. "Kurosaki-kun, you're just as bad. You missed it too! Well sure Kon is there but..."

She pointed out his Shuhakusho. Ichigo was in soul form.

"Sorry. I just couldn't get enough time to attend school. Everyone's still trying to recover from the war. It's already been half a year but they haven't even done a fraction of the rebuilding. I swear soul society is slow in everything they do," A scowl was on Ichigo's face.

Orihime grinned larger. "It's so great everyone's working so hard! If they need any more help let us know! I've been working out lots with Tatsuki so I'm sure that I can lift lots of stuff!"

For emphasis, she flexed. She was toned but she definitely did not have an abundance of muscle.

"Thanks, Orihime. I'll be back in time to start college. Even if Kon could only get me grades that left me with a crappy school." Ichigo grinned.

She felt like a child again but quickly shoved that feeling down. Even now her legs felt numb and her chest felt heavy. She was even more infatuated with this boy than before. That didn't happen when she saw Kon in his body. Sure she was a little giddy at his handsome face but her knees never went weak like that. It was only for the real Ichigo.

"TCC isn't that bad! They had a ton of convenient degrees," Orihime bit back. "Plus most of us will be together again. Chad-san, Ishida-san, Kurosaki-kun, me, oh and then Tatsuki's school is right across Tokyo. And if we all live close by we'll see each other. It will just be so much fun!"

Orihime's optimism lightened the mood and they agreed. Ichigo disappeared quickly after, followed by Ishida and Chad and then eventually Tasuki left her at her door.

"You know we should look at some rentals for you this week before College starts," Tatsuki had said before leaving. "It's too bad my aunt doesn't have room for one more."

"Oh no, that's okay! It will be so fun to find a really nice place! Maybe I'll get a roommate like they do in the west!"

"Just don't move in with anyone you don't know. Tokyo is different from Karakura town."

"Of course! I'll be extra safe! Well, I'll see you later Tatsuki! We still have a month before college starts in April!"

Orihime stood in the door- grinning and waving her hand all the while. She watched until Tatsuki turned the corner.

Then her hand and her smile dropped quickly and she escaped into her apartment. As soon as she shut the door she slid down against it, back cooled by the wooden frame. It was a cold day for March.

Her arms wrapped around her knees and she pressed her head into her knees. The tiniest of sounds escaped her. Her small shoulders gently shook.

Everyone had helped Orihime hatch. But now she didn't know how to survive. Now that the war was over she didn't know what to do- or where to belong.

Or how to forget.

* * *

Tatsuki came by every day to check Orihime's packing progress. Since Orihime was now 18 and had graduated from the university her apartment wouldn't be getting paid for and Orihime didn't have enough money to pay for the place by herself.

"Any progress on the new place? You're wanting to get one more in the heart of Tokyo close to Minato right?"

Orihime nodded her head. "That's right Tatsuki! And I found a really great one. It's in this super tall building by the river. It's on the 25th floor. And the rent is only 80,000 yen for a three bedroom! If I get another roommate I'll have to pay next to nothing!"

Tatsuki looked spectacle. "It's a suspiciously good deal. But what do you mean another roommate? Have you already found one?"

"One!" Orihime grinned. "Chad said he needed a place so I shared this with him! He's agreed to go with me Friday to see it."

"Orihime! Chad's a guy!"

"Yeah but he's _CHAD_ ," Orihime emphasized. "He's like my big brother. And I always feel safe when he's nearby so I think it's a good deal."

Tatsuki could;t really put up much of a fight because she too knew chad. He was the biggest gentleman Tatsuki knew and he would make sure Orihime was kept safe. Maybe Orihime would be able to sleep a little easier feeling safer. Tatsuki noticed she seemed to be sad nowadays.

"We don't have a third roommate," Orihime pressed her finger to her lip. "But even split two ways we will only have to pay 40,000 yen each. We figure the third roommate will come along when it's time."

"Well make sure it isn't suspicious. I'm glad Chad's going with you."

"Me too!"

Orihime busied herself with wrapping a strawberry coated coffee mug in a newspaper.

Tatsuki cleared her throat. "So Orihime... Ichigo will be able to come back? When that scary old guy said we might never see Ichigo again I got pretty concerned."

Orihime nodded. "They put some extra seals on him. He has to go back every so often to get them readjusted but he's allowed to at least try to live out his life here. Thought it kinda feels pointless now..."

"Pointless?"

Orihime started at what she was saying. She'd been lost in self-pity over how short and fleeting and useless she knew her life was in the scheme of things. "Ah, I just mean he must be really bored now!"

"Yeah." Tatsuki pondered. "Maybe now he can settle down and be a normal boy."

"How do you be normal after saving the world twice?"

"Well he can meet a girl maybe. Start his own family and stuff. Maybe he'd just hook up with a soul reaper."

Orihime dropped the mug she was wrapping. It bounced harmlessly on the ground in its newspaper shell. "S-sorry!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "That was a suspicious reaction. You still like Ichigo after these 3 years?"

Red as can be, Orihime rejected the possibility. "O-of course not. I mean Kurosaki-kun is so amazing and strong I think everyone should like him. He's like a big hero. Everyone should like him like that!"

"You're not making any sense at all," Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I'll take that for a yes, though."

Orihime didn't deny her a second time. "Don't tell him."

"I wouldn't. But I think you should."

"No," Orihime shook her head. "He deserves his own queen. Because he's just like a handsome king." She covered her meaning with a hint of fantasy.

"But isn't that just you?" Tatsuki teased.

Orihime blushed. "N-no. Oh Tatsuki careful that was my brother's favorite plate," she redirected.

The subject was dropped.

* * *

Ichigo was in soul society after the war. He was helping Head captain Kyoraku put the divisions back together. The body count was higher than they initially thought and an estimated 25% of the soul society had perished in the final war.

And Ichigo knew Kyoraku was hit hard by the loss of almost everyone from his generation. Unohana-sempai, Jushirou, Yamamoto. And Ichigo tried to help. He sat across from Kyoraku. A small tray of tea separated them. Kyoraku had a suspiciously large cup that h hadn't refilled with tea since Ichigo arrived.

"How are the humans recovering?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean the war with the quincies was here not in Karakura town this time."

"Ma ma, I mean they took it home with them didn't they Kurosaki-kun?" Kyoraku tilted his head back and drank his tea in a manner to similar to sake. One eye never left Kurosaki.

"None of them were hurt. Inoue-san got a little beat up against Yhwach but she is all healed now. Chad held out against these Quincy statues pretty well. Thanks to Ganju. And hell Uryu somehow showed up to shoot Yhwach without a scratch! I say we were pretty lucky."

But Kyoraku didn't look relieved. "Wound's aren't always physical Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo didn't understand yet.

"Head captain!" A curt voice cut through the air and invaded their relaxation. "We need to assign the temporary barrack locations for rebuilding. This is no time to be drinking!"

"Nanao-chan," Kyoraku purred lightly. "It's just tea. Some people just don't know how to relax."

Nanao observed Ichigo's cup and then Kyroraku's with a deepening frown.

 _Whack_!

Kyoraku rubbed the back of his head, the clear content in his cup flying out.

"Tea? Do you call that tea? Kurosaki-sama is the only one drinking tea! Now come on," Nanao readjusted her folder- recovering it after smacking him upside the head with it. "The others are waiting."

"Well duty calls. And despite how rushed we are Mayuri-taichou promised to have a seal ready for you before your school event next month. Might as well get that taken care of."

Ichigo stood with him, shivering. "I don't want anything made by that freak!"

"Relax Kurosaki-kun. Even Mayuri understands that you saved us all. He's pretty ashamed that a human bested all of us."

"Still..."

They followed Nanao through blood-stained rubble towards where the captain quarters used to be.

"The offer for a captains position is still there."

Ichigo shook his head quickly. "Kenpachi got a hell of a lot stronger didn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Kyoraku whistled. "I feel sorry for the guy in a way. I don't now if he's going to be able to fight again. I think I get why Unohana-sempai started squad 4 instead. But I can't really imagine Kenpachi as a healer."

"No," Ichigo disputed. "That guy will just say he's going to find someone strong enough to fight. And If I become captain here I'll have to spend the rest of my life in fear of being ambushed by that crazy-."

Kyroraku laughed. "Well, that would provide interest for the rest of us. I think he's taken to harassing Kensei Taichou lately."

"Kensei?" Ichigo scoffed. "Who woulda thought."

"Still no to the captain position?"

"Still a hell no. Besides, there's some stuff to take care of back in the human world. We're all- Chad, Ishida, Orihime and I- going to University in Minato. Hollows might be following us too. It'll be best if you send a higher ranked soul reaper to take care of them."

"Those three can take care of themselves. The guys went up against Sternritters. That Quincy is probably at the level of a captain. And Inoue-chan held herself against Yhwach."

"But they shouldn't have to," Ichigo growled, annoyance twitching in his eyebrow. "They lost their placing in school already."

Seeing Kyoraku's slight confusion Ichigo continued. "I know it doesn't mean much to you guys but imagine if you had a third seat position saved for you when you graduated, then you got roped into saving the world and thanks to that you're not even getting assigned to a squad and all that recognition is gone."

Kyoraku nodded thoughtfully. "It's a pity they had to get pulled into our fight. Especially Inoue-chan. Such a sweet little thing."

Catching Ichigo's gaze, Kyoraku quickly shut up and decided to move the conversation to official matters as they entered the captains old quarters to begin a meeting.

"Just keep an open mind to the offer. We're in need of strong soul reapers right now."

"No can do," Ichigo shot him down with a sincere expression. "I can't let them wait for me too long."

* * *

AN

How light and fluffy. This story may have a rating increase. Right now it's more about the character development and mental decline of our favorite healer.

SIDE NOTE:

I'm also looking for a beta reader because I know my, er, fine points might not be the best. Like spelling and grammar. So if anyone has free time let me know pretty please~ I write with pages in icloud so if you have icloud that would be great too! Because then I could just share it as I go.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," The young realtor wrung his hands together nervously. "There you have it."

Chad and Orihime stood blinking at the base of the stairs, staring up the 25 flights. "So its so cheap, in the heart of Minato, but the only drawback is it's on the roof and the only way to get there is 25 flights of stairs without an elevator?"

The realtor nodded, sensing an instant rejection. He prepared himself to overcome their objections.

"Wow! Let's go check it out Chad!" Orihime was already bounding up the stairs. "I can't believe it's brand new inside because nobody's lived in it. Right on the top floor! I bet the view is the best!"

Shocked, the realtor took after her- surprised the tiny girl could run up the stairs and not even seem out of breath. Chad was taking it just as easy.

A few minutes later they came to the big '25'. Orihime happily pushed the door open and was welcomed by a dark hallway. It wasn't a real hallway it was just like a maintenance room with a steep flight of stairs on the adjacent wall.

"Sorry about that. Since nobody lives up here we keep the lights off." He flicked a switch on the wall and the hallway lit up. Dark carpet and white walls. They were taken through the steps onto the roof. The structure was in the middle of the roof itself. It was a thin three-story building that you couldn't even see from down below.

"Originally it was going to be a maintenance storage center but the builder turned it into an apartment at the last moment," The realtor explained as they closed in on the small stand-alone building on the roof.

Chad and she shared a look, but one of interest.

The realtor opened the door and the lights flickered in protest before staying on.

Immediately there was a large living room and kitchen on the first level. The kitchen had wooden floors while the rest of the room had white carpet and white walls. The stairs were to their immediate left. They wound up in a tight spiral against a metal pole, a bedroom and a bathroom on the second level, then two more rooms on the top level.

"The bathroom and the Kitchen are western style. And the bedrooms also have real carpet. It's completely stand alone unit. And the true gem is over here,"

He took them to one of the bedrooms on the third floor. It had large windows on two of the walls. "All the rooms have large windows like this. If the elevator worked this unit would definitely be worth 300,000 yen a month! nJust think when it's time to start a family this place will have tons of privacy."

Orihime turned red. "O-oh no we're just really good friends."

Chad nodded quickly. The realtor didn't seem to buy it but for the sake of his sale, he let it go. "But just look at this place. Can't you see yourselves living the rest of your life here?"

Orihime busied herself with exploring the place. She envisioned her belongings in the room. She pictured a perfect place for her brother's small shrine and how great his plate and her favorite mug would look on a table in the kitchen against the wall.

"What do you think," Chad came up behind her.

"I really like it! It's so big and spacious. And so private! Plus look at the view! 25 flights of stairs are nothing for us," She emphasized.

"I agree."

It was decided quickly. Orihime practically slid down the stairs. "Yahoo! We'll take it!"

Relief flooded the Realtor's eyes. "Great. Let's go down for some paperwork and I'll get you the keys."

"We'll bring the deposit Monday when we move in," Orihime promised. "I call the top room facing the sunrise!"

"I think I liked the room on the second floor best," Chad agreed.

Orihime couldn't wait to tell Tatsuki of their great deal.

* * *

"What!" Tatsuki sputtered. "You signed a 2-year lease to a place that doesn't even have an elevator?!"

Orihime nodded, beginning the steep flight of stairs with a large box in hand and her schoolbag over her shoulder. Tatsuki was right behind her. "Oh my god this is going to take forever. I can't believe you fell for this!"

"It's super nice! And great exercise! Plus if I'm tired I can just have Chad carry me!"

"Orihime..."

"Alright, the truth is they gave us a discount for a two-year lease. We got it down to 70,000 yen!"

"It should really be free," Tatsuki mumbled. "This is going to be such a pain. How are we getting your bed up here? No moving company will help!"

Orihime though on it carefully. "I just figured that Chad and I would manage."

Tatsuki saved her breath until they got to the final floor and she collapsed with the box into the kitchen. "If we add the final 3 flights to get to your room it's a whole 27 flights. This is hell."

"It's not so bad. Sure the building is older but this unit is super nice inside."

"How do the other tenants live here?"

Oh there's an elevator. Just not up here. It's on a different system and there was a special maintenance elevator for the roof but it stopped functioning. So we're the only unit that has to walk. I guess it's cheaper to just not rent it out than to try to rewire everything."

"I'll give you that it's nice inside. But let me see if I can try to get some real help moving," Tatsuki stepped out of the apartment onto the roof of the high rise. She was talking on her phone. "You're wanting to move everything Tuesday right?"

"Yep! I was going to do Monday but I got a job interview!" Orihime shouted out the window of the kitchen. "The movers will drop everything off on Tuesday in the lobby too."

Tatsuki nodded and turned back to her phone. "Alright!"

Orihime turned back to unpacking the dishes she'd brought. The pretty glasses shined in the light. This building let in a ton of skylight and Orihime was fantasizing about growing some nice plants to help freshen it up.

Or maybe she was just fantasizing about the part time gardening job she had an interview for. It was for a gardening company called GoMidori. They did the flower delivery and flower services for all the big companies. Since Apple built their headquarters right in Minato they were a huge client. Apparently, Americans liked plants and had a strange obsession for Lawns.

Her interview was Monday, tomorrow. She was kind of hoping to get a good luck from Kurosaki-kun but it was to be expected that he wouldn't be back so soon. Kon was currently in his body but Orihime hadn't seen the mod soul.

Tatsuki slipped back inside. "I asked around to see if we can get you some help moving. My bratty siblings keep bugging me to bring them when you move in. Maybe I can put them to work."

Orihime giggled. "You're so silly Tatsuki. I love your little siblings!"

"Speaking of," Tatsuki rummaged inside her schoolbag. "Mido-chan made this at school for you when she heard you were sick. She wanted to make you a get well gift. It's kind of dorky but-"

Tatsuki had presented Orihime with a handmade journal. The thin but sturdy book was sewn together at the bind. The cover was light green with a big heart in the middle. The heart was made from tiny shreds of pink and purple paper. It was very cute.

"Oh wow! I can't believe she made this! I'll have to come over on our first break and thank her," She pressed the book against her chest and grinned up at Tatsuki. "I'll turn it into a diary! I haven't written in ages."

Tatsuki appreciated the reaction. The two unpacked the boxes they brought with them and placed the dishes away. At least the apartment had a garbage chute in the small maintenance room on the 25th floor so they didn't have to go far to take out the trash.

Tatsuki and Orihime looked over the trash guide- which instructed them how to take out their trash and on what day. It looked like the trash service here was a lot simpler than in Karakura town.

How funny.

She was here with Tatsuki worrying about what day to put out plastic and what day to put out paper. "I'm glad I'm back," she said.

"I'm glad it's over too," Tatsuki replied. "Things are back to normal."

"It's hard to adjust. I was a queen there ya know," Orihime twisted her feet back and forth and giggled. "But now I'm back to reality."

"I think you're confusing reality. 'Queen Orihime.'" Tatsuki shot her a grin.

Tatsuki was standing so she missed the way Orihime had to swallow extra hard to keep breathing. Orihime hid it with a cough, standing alongside Tatsuki to walk with her.

"I'm going to go back to my aunts. But if you want I can walk you back to the subway so you don't get lost." Tatsuki slipped her shoes on and saddled her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh no!" Orihime protested. "I'm fine the subway is so close. I'm going to organize the dishes a tiny bit more and head back to Karakura town later."

Tatsuki regarded her suspiciously. "Well... if you say so. Night Orihime."

"Night Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime waved her best friend off, not walking the 25 flights down herself, though.

Orihime took her schoolbag into her room and shut the door. It was completely empty and entirely white. The carpet, the walls, even the white moon shining through. She tried her best to ignore the feeling in the back of her mind.

She'd just managed to undress completely when a breeze made her shiver. She walked to the window to shut it when she was captivated by the crescent moon. "It's so white here."

Orihime covered her mouth quickly, eyes squeezed tight as she ignored the feeling of bile rising in her throat. "Hn," She moaned softly. The walls seemed to be closing in around her and she couldn't even reach for the light switch on the wall to make the image of that palace go away.

The moonlight illuminated her huddled form as Orihime was left shaking and uncomforted against the white walls that may as well have been huecco mundo.

* * *

Come morning Orihime woke up from her uncomfortable position on the floor of her new place. She didn't feel groggy and she wasn't upset anymore. She dressed in normal clothes. A pink skirt and a yellow shirt. Her clothes never did match that well but she got everything from second hand stores. The life of the Orphan isn't a wealthy one. That was why she'd been relying on scholarships to get through college.

But her panic from the night before and her mourning over some silly scholarship were brushed aside. It was morning and Orihime was alive and well. She made sure her hair was brushed properly, her teeth washed, and her shoes clean.

It took not even 20 minutes to get to GoMidori Gardening and flower center. It was on the ground floor attached to a high-rise. From the outside it was brilliant, covered in tons of flowers that were in season. Even a couple tiny bonsai plants.

Orihime bounded in with her famous smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," A man behind a counter greeted. "What can I help you with?"

Orihime observed that he looked a lot like Shinji to her. Just the large slightly untrustworthy smile yet his relaxing atmosphere. Only this man had black hair and brown eyes and was slightly shorter and more muscly. In other words, it was just the smile.

Orihime bowed just slightly. "My name is Orihime Inoue I'm here for the job interview?"

The man's eyes widened. "You? You want to garden?"

Orihime looked up curiously. "I think it would be so much fun! I really like plants."

He quirked a small smile. "Well alright. I'll get the boss. My names Hiro Yunoske by the way."

Orihime watched Hiro disappear into the back and she waited patiently. A few moments later she could hear them coming back.

"-euty like that would be gardening. Ya gotta hi-" Hiro's words were cut off before Orihime could grasp their meaning as he and the boss- a kind looking older woman came out.

"Good morning," Orihime greeted again. "Thank you so much for the opportunity to interview! My name is Orihime Inoue."

The old woman reminded her a little of head captain Yamamoto. "Call me Midori-san. Take a seat."

"Yes Midori-san," Orihime sat down eagerly after Midori had taken her seat.

The first minute was spent with Midori watching Orihime, then she asked. "Previous work history?"

"U-um I helped my friends relative out on the beach serving snowcones! It as so much fun. We had tons of ice thanks to Hitsugaya-kun and then there was watermelon and sand castles and Yachiru burried-"

A clearing of Midori's throat stopped Orihime and she turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment. "S-sorry. I just had so much fun working there that summer. I really like to enjoy the work I do."

"Education?"

"Oh! I was ranked #3 in school until the end of senior year. I accidentally got sick. I'm so clumsy! So I'm not #3 anymore. Oh, I'm going to be going to TCC. It's super close so I'm really excited." Orihime managed to shut her own babbling up quickly.

"What do you know about your company?" Midori asked.

"Well, I know you both garden and deliver flowers for a lot of places nearby. And you started it yourself right? This whole big place. I can't believe it's in such a great location too. I can smell the flowers from my apartment I think!"

Midori observed the girl again. "Why do you want to work here?"

Orihime wasn't thrown by the question but she didn't have a good answer. She only had the truth. She tilted her head with a smile. "It's just that I really love flowers."

Orihime was sure she'd bombed this interview. She had no real reason to work asides from money, no experience, no education. But Midori did see something in Orihime. "Hiro-chan, get her a schedule."

"Stop calling me chan," Hiro mumbled under his breath. "Yes, Midori-san."

"W-wait I'm hired?" Orihime asked, unsure to believe it.

Midori waved her away. "Of course. I only hire those that can make plants flourish."

"Well... I don't know that much about plants but I'll learn my very best."

Midori walked away without answering her. Hiro just laughed. "Inoue-san, plants don't need anything learned to flourish. They just need care. As long as you can give them the love they'll grow. That's what Midori thinks at least."

Orihime was left slightly shellshocked "Wow. I'm so grateful and I'll definitely do my best."

"Yeah yeah. C'mon lets fill out some paperwork then I'll get you a schedule for work."

The two did the paperwork then Hiro disappeared to get her a schedule. Orihime took in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of some large magnolia bouquets. "They smell like-"

"Watermelon?" Hire reentered. He flashed her a wide smile. "Here ya go. Let's start this Friday. Meet here at 6 and I'll have you shadow me."

"Y-yes Hiro-sempai!"

Hiro scratched his chin thoughtfully. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Orihime didn't bother going back to Karakura town. The movers would be starting to arrive early in the morning so Orihime wanted to be there to help move everything up. Tatsuki said she had a couple friends coming to help and Chad was going to be moving his stuff in that day as well. IT would be a busy day packed with friends and Orihime couldn't be happier.

Going back to that empty apartment wasn't ideal for her either but she didn't have much else to do. She purchased a few cleaning supplies on her way back and a pre-made bento at the grocery store. A strawberry milk soda on the way out and she was good to go.

It was strange to not have homework to catch up on. Instead, Orihime took out the little journal that Tatsuki's sibling had made for her and she thought about what to write in it today. She balanced her milk tea on the ground and held the book open with one elbow as her free hand wrote.

It was nice and refreshing to try and organize her thoughts. Orihime knew she'd been subject to self-pity the past few days and knew the only way around it was to come to terms with it and then move on.

The only problem was this wasn't as easy as when she helped the chicken hatch. Back then she could point out exactly where she had gone wrong. But now? Orihime knew the world wasn't always that black and white. She couldn't place why she was always in so much pain lately and why she felt so disgusted with herself.

"Kurosaki is a king," She said aloud as she wrote.

Well, she knew the cause of the disgust but that wasn't something she could face yet. She had to tackle the little parts first. It was a little easier in this apartment. that was why she chose it. Call it exposure therapy. The downside was it took her right back to that place and it made reliving the events too real.

Her hand stilled against the journal. With a sigh, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the white ceiling. She tried to find imperfections in its perfect surface.

"I was his queen," She mumbled in a voice that didn't feel much like her own. "Gomen, Kurosaki-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I put out an extra long chapted. *Chuu :3

* * *

Tuesday morning came quick. Orihime stumbled into the bathroom and there she quickly bathed and changed into her last clean dress. It suited her- Yellow and bright. She fastened a shell blue necklace Around her neck. She made a game out of sliding on the rails on her way down. It certainly made the 25-level-decline easier. Her stuff had already been dropped off near the stairs in the lobby. Chad's movers were also working on it. Chad was just about to begin moving one of his own boxes up.

"Chad-kun! Morning," Orihime greeted with cheer. She quickly grabbed one of her own boxes and followed Chad up the stairs. "I'm so excited aren't you!"

'Yes," He said sincerely.

Talking with chad might seem a little bit like talking AT chad but it wasn't really like that. Orihime knew better and she understood that Chad was simply the best listener there was.

"I thought that maybe we could get one of those big outdoor clothing racks and dry our clothes that way. Wouldn't that be great? Oh, and since I got the job at GoMidori I can bring a bunch of flowers. I'm so excited."

Chad shared her excitement but he didn't express it on the outside. "Yeah,"

"I think Tatsuki should be here soon. She said she'd get here by 10. Ishida-kun said he might come too. If all four of us move it shouldn't take more than an hour!

Orihime pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head once they delivered the first set of boxes. She stayed long enough to catch her breath from the long flight of stairs- which didn't take much time at all but left her with enough time to unpack her toiletries into the bathroom.

Chad was already at the top of the stairs with another two large boxes when Orihime started to decline.

"They're showing up," He said briefly to her as she passed.

Orihime coasted down the stairs and was on level 10 when she spotted a tall figure with their face blocked by her sitting table, held upright.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Orihime insisted as she took hold of part of the table. The person flipped it down so they could carry it together and that was when she saw who it was. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yo, Inoue-san," Kurosaki gave her a small grin, his hair a little longer than she remembered and his attire normal. Seems he kicked Kon out of his body for good. "Tatsuki said you needed some help."

Orihime grinned widely. "Wow! How great. Thanks so much for coming. Ah, I don't really have any refreshments yet but I'll run and get some after we carry everything up."

Ichigo didn't comfort her or make her feel worse about her poor hospitality. "You don't have a lot of stuff. I was surprised."

"O-oh well, most of it didn't belong to me so I'm just taking the table, bed, and my brother's shrine. A-and, of course, my stuff like clothes! I'm so looking forward to shopping for new stuff."

Orihime normally didn't talk so much, only when she was nervous or uncomfortable. As much as she adored Ichigo he did make her feel uneasy. It was hard for her to carry stuff.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go backward?"

"I'm okay. If we fall I'm less likely to get hurt. My head is super hard." She knocked on her head with her knuckles, almost causing Ichigo to drop the table.

Upstairs they set the table up in the living room. She set a fcushions on either side and wiped her brow. "Thankyou!"

"No problem. Tatsuki and Ishida should be up soon. Keigo wanted to come so he's here too."

"Keigo-san?"

"Yeah. He was super annoying about how we were going to see your and chads place."

A soft giggle floated from Orihime's lips. "How silly. He's so sweet."

Ichigo didn't share her opinion. "Speaking of, you and chad are living together?"

"Um, yes. It was a really good deal and we figured it was in a good location so..." Orihime felt her cheeks flush.

Ichigo was facing away from her, already starting down the stairs. "I never really thought about it. Chad's a great guy."

"Isn't he? I always feel really safe when he's around," Orihime said wistfully. She was thinking how much like her brother chad was. And while Orihime would never be able to feel more than a friend for Chad- she doubted anyone would ever steal Ichigo's place in her heart- he was definitely one of her closest male friends.

Ichigo was still silent. When they were halfway across the road Tatsuki and Chad were carrying a large oak dresser. Since Orihime didn't recognize it she figured it was Chad's.

"What's that scowl for Ichigo? I thought these stairs would be nothing for you?"

Orihime tried to peer around Ichigo's to see his face but he was too fast. She thought it strange considering he'd been pretty happy a moment ago.

"Thanks for coming Tatsuki!"

"Sure thing. I'll be down for another load in a few!"

Ichigo and Orihime started down the stairs. Their trip was silent and pregnant. Orihime watched his back. That was how it always went, she thought bitterly. He was too far away from her.

But the good thing was that meant she could watch him without feeling shy. On the downside didn't it also mean he was never going to see her? Was he never going to notice her?

The realization didn't come as much of a shock because she already knew that. Orihime shivered slightly. It felt really lonely to always be in someone's shadows. To never really be seen. Orihime was struggling to adapt but she knew it was important that she do so.

The rest of the move went quickly. Keigo and Ishida showed up minutes later and thanks to Keigo nobody seemed to notice that Orihime was quiet the whole time. She excused herself once they were all settled around her table to go get drinks and snacks from the local store.

"I'll help," Tatsuki offered.

"No, really it's fine. I can carry more than I look like I can," Orihime promised. Truthfully she just wanted a little alone time.

Chad stood up before Tatsuki could. "I'll go, I can carry more."

Not really wanting to take the 25 flights again, Tatsuki sat back down. "Alright Orihime. Hurry back."

"Thank you, Sado-kun," Orihime smiled brightly.

Chad nodded, walking beside her. Chad figured out quickly that Orihime wanted to be alone but someone would have to be with her. He volunteered quickly and walked just far enough back that Orihime's face was not visible.

They stopped at the mart down the road and Orihime picked out milk soda for everyone. She got Tatsuki and Keigo and her strawberry and Chad and Ishida Mellon. When she saw Chad put another strawberry in the cart Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Um, Sado-kun?"

"For Ichigo."

"Oh no Kurosaki kun doesn't like milk soda. He likes coffee, though," Orihime reached off a taller shelf and plucked a canned coffee down.

"You know him well," Chad pointed out.

Orihime blushed a little. "Not really."

After they left the store with chips and drinks Orihime stopped by her new work to show Chad. "I wonder if I should get a plant?"

"If you want one," Chad shrugged.

Orihime was about to turn to go when Hiro called out from inside the shop. "Orihime-chan! It's me, Hiro, you remember?"

"Of course Sempai," Orihime gave him a small smile. "I was just showing my roommate where I'll be working."

"Hi! you can call me Hiro," Hiro grinned sideways. He was pretty impressed with the guy's size.

"Yasutora Sado," Sad greeted back, shaking his hand.

"We were just about to head home but I thought about buying a plant."

Hiro scratched his chin. "I'm actually just getting off work but we have a few plants that were too weak to sell if you want to look at any of those? Free of charge!"

"Oh how nice. I'd be happy to look at them."

Hiro directed them to where some plants were but only one caught Orihime's attention. A mediocre-sized Bonsai. It was larger than normal and the base was all moss. From the middle rose a cherry tree in full bloom. It seemed to droop from all the weight. Orihime walked up it, smiling gently.

It would be about 3 feet tall if it was stretched out. But the canopy was so heavy with blossoms it was bent over, trunk threatening to snap. "This one," Orihime confirmed.

"But that one's about to snap. It's a shame because that seed was pretty rare. It's not just a seasonal Bonsai it should live for years. I have some in good shape you can look at over this way. The price is a little high but they're good quality."

"I want this one please," Orihime asked gently, motioning to the drooping plant again.

"Of course," Hiro said a little too quickly. He gave Chad a glance but the tall giant wasn't paying any attention. "Well how about I help you take it home? I mean you live close to here."

Orihime perked up. "D-do you mind? We have our hands full with groceries."

"No problem!"

The three of them walked back to the apartment and at the base of the stairs, Chad and Orihime both realized something. "Uh so..." Orihime started.

"We don't have an elevator," Chad finished.

"No problem, what floor do you live on?" Hiro asked, already starting the ascent.

Orihime and chad shared another look.

"25," Chad stated

Hiro faltered for a step. "W-what? Why do you live all the way up there?"

"Hehe, sorry Sempai! You can leave the plant here if you want. I know it's a long way up."

"No it's no big deal," Hiro put on a brave front.

Chad and Orihime felt guilty for making him walk 25 flights carrying a heavy pot. Somewhere along the line Chad passed them to direct the way through the maintenance shaft. Hiro's breathing was slightly labored as he tried to hide his fatigue.

They came onto the roof and Tatsuki, seeing them from the kitchen ran out to take Orihime's bags from her. "Who's this?"

"My Sempai. I'm going to be working with him. He helped carry this Bonsai up. I got it for free!" Orihime directed Hiro to place the plant near the door to the apartment while Tatsuki and he got their introductions out of the way.

"Come have something to drink Hiro-kun," Orihime invited him in. "You'll probably need to catch your breath."

"I'm surprised you're not exhausted too," Hiro laughed as they walked through the apartment door and into the living room where her friends were waiting.

That's my fault, "Orihime said proudly. "I made Orihime practice Karate with me. She may not look it but she's actually a black belt."

Hiro let out a whistle and Orihime smiled proudly. It was nice to be recognized.

Ichigo cleared his throat loudly. "Inoue-san?"

"Oh!" Orihime jumped. "This is..."

Hiro took over the introduction, "Hiro Yunoske. I work with Orihime now. She works under me."

"No fair-" Keigo had started to noise complaint but Tatsuki smothered him wth her elbow.

"Have a seat," Tatsuki grinned up at Hiro, scootching over so he could sit between her and Orihime- across from Ichigo and Chad and dispersed the drinks.

"Who's the coffee for," Tatsuki asked.

"Me," Ichigo snatched it, popping the lid.

The rest of them grabbed their milk soda. "I hope Melon is okay for you Sempai? Or do you want to switch with me?"

Hiro shook his head dramatically. "No, no Orihime-chan. I don't like strawberry."

Relieved that everyone was happy Orihime turned towards Ishida. "So Ishida have you given thought to moving to Tokyo with us? You can take up the third room!"

Ishida coughed. "I couldn't possibly. Besides Karakura needs me there since Afro-san is completely useless."

Understanding passed through all but Keigo and Hiro.

"How much do you pay here," Asked Hiro.

"Oh because we don't have an elevator not very much! It's only 70,000 yen a month. With a third roommate, we'd barely be paying anything."

"What a deal," Hiro grinned.

"So Hiro-san," Ichigo interrupted. "Tell us more about you."

"Oh no, I'm being put on the spot," Hiro Joked. "I'm pretty normal. I work at GoMidori. I like gardening. And I'm a Senior at Tokyo-university."

"W-what?" Orihime gasped. "That's so impressive! How do you work on top of that?"

"It's no big deal. I show up on test days so I pass but I don't really pay attention to the attendance that much."

"How are you able to pass the tests if you don't attend? Tokyo university of medical research is one of the hardest schools to get into let alone stay in it."

With a small Laugh Hiro had the decency to turn red. "I- I'm no genius I just have a photographic memory. And I"m only there to get a 4-year degree in Psychology. It isn't the hardest degree."

"That's so not fair! Why do I have to be surrounded by all these brainiacs!"

"Shutup Keigo," Tatsuki groaned.

"No! First Orihime-chan and Ishida got accepted into Tokyo University with scholarships and now this good-looking guy comes in and he's a natural genius. Life just isn't fair."

Most of then ignored Keigo's temper tantrum but Hiro looked at Orihime and Ishida with surprise. "I thought you said you're going to TCC Orihime-chan?"

"Oh, we are," Orihime defended. "That was before."

"Right. How stupid of me. You mentioned that you got sick towards the end of the year and didn't do so good on your final exams. Did you think about going to a Cram school and trying again next year?"

"I would but they're pretty spendy," Orihime explained. "And TCC isn't a bad school!"

"If you want to council people why are you at a plant shop," Ichigo asked with a little more bitterness than was probably normal.

Hiro lit up at the question. "Well, they're pretty similar."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked mildly annoyed.

Orihime remembered what Midori said and she gave Hiro a knowing work. "Did you always want to help people?"

Hiro shook his head. "No. I didn't want to study mental illness until later."

"what did you want to be before that," asked Tatsuki.

Hiro looked a little embarrassed. He stood up. "I'll need a sip of water for that."

On his way to her kitchen, Hiro stubbed his foot on the corner of the table. Luckily he reached past Ishida to steady his drink before it felt. "Clumsy of me," He said.

"If he doesn't want to tell us you guys shouldn't force him," Growled Ichigo.

"It's no problem," Hiro said as he returned and filled a strawberry covered mug a quarter of the way full with water. "I'm just embarrassed a little. See when I was little I wanted to be a, uh, magician."

"A magician?" Orihime lit up. "Oh wow!"

Hiro seemed to relax a little as he sat back down, not looking quite as sheepish.

"Can you do any now?" Keigo asked.

"Well sure," Hiro shrugged. "If you want me to."

"Would you," Asked Orihime hopefully.

Hiro looked around the table, his eye seeming to sweep the room. "Sure, I just need a pen."

"Sure," Ishida offered. Hiro stretched both his hands out for it but as Ishida looked down at his pocket he stopped abruptly. "Oh strange. I thought I brought one."

Hiro grinned. "It's okay I have one."

And he twisted his left hand, a blue and white pen suddenly appearing between his thumb and index. There was a collective Gasp around the room as Hiro wasn't holding a pen before.

"That's..." Ishida widened his eyes, double checking his pocket. "How did you?"

Hiro just flashed his wide grin, turning his attention to Orihime who was watching him with wonder. "Do you have a coin?"

"Um," Orihime reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled three 100 yen coins out. "Here."

"I just need one, you can put the other two back." Hiro took one and watched her put the others back in his pocket. Then he took the pen and uncapped it. "Put any character you want to on that coin. Just to mark it as yours."

Orihime took the pen and the coin and put the character for Ku on it. "Wala," She presented it back.

Everyone leaned in as he took the coin and pen in a clenched hand. Hiro reached for a drink of his glass with his left hand, setting it back down a second later and brome hair out of his face. When he unclenched his hand the coin had disappeared. "Man Orihime-chan I asked for the Pen and the Coin silly," He put her arm around her briefly, flicking the pen in front of her face. "But I just got this?"

She jumped slightly at the touch but covered it up with a grin. "I did hand it back to you. But you made it disappear?"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should check your pocket?" Hiro laughed loudly while pulling back. He set the pen down on the table.

They all leaned in with anticipation and as Orihime reached her hand in her pocket her eyes widened. Her other hand went to her neck immediately. "How?"

While they expected her to pull out the coin from her pocket, Orihime actually pulled a blue necklace out. The same necklace that had been around her neck seconds ago.

There was another gasp and even Ichigo seemed shocked. Hiro just looked disappointed. "Huh, no coin? Maybe in your other pocket?"

Orihime set her necklace on the table and quickly reached into her other pocket. She quickly pulled out a single 100 Yen coin with the character for 'ku' on the front. "I-"

"What the hell was that? How did you do that?" Keigo hollered.

"That was so impressive! You took two things from us and we didn't even notice!"

"Three," Ichigo cleared his throat. That caused everyone to turn his way. Hiro's face turned to a grin. "He took Ishida's pen when he went to get a drink of water. He managed to make us think he dropped a coin in Inoue's pocket when he drank from his glass but really he-"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun Don't spoil the magic," Orihime puffed out.

"Fine," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "The only thing I can't figure out is when you took Tatsuki's Wristband.

Tatsuki let out a large exclamation when she noticed her wristband was off her hand. "What-"

"Orihime-chan you really should stop taking things," Hiro sighed in fake exasperation.

When Orihime looked at him in confusion a Purple wristband fell from atop her high bun. There was a moment of silence then everyone broke out into an applause. Ichigo and Ishida included. "That was so amazing Sempai!"

"Well, I'm a little rusty. I was nervous. Glad I still have the touch."

"Where did you learn all that," Ichigo asked?

Hiro rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "I just read a lot. Sleight of hand always entertained me so I decided to give it a try. Studying psychology helped. It definitely made me realize that the easiest thing to fool is the eye."

"Suddenly I can see why he's in Tokyo University," Tatsuki whistled.

A second later Hiro's phone went off. He looked down with a groan. "Well, I've had a lot of fun! Thanks for letting me catch my breath. I better get going."

"Thank you for coming. The tree was such a great gift! I'll walk you to the Stairs."

They left the apartment and Orihime stopped briefly at the tree she'd received. "I think that I can save it."

"You do? Even Midori wasn't going to waste her time."

"I just find it so sad," Admitted Orihime. "To give up on something."

"You gotta cut your losses when you can," The black haired Gardner observed her carefully.

Orihime swallowed hard as she stood and continued to the stairs with him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

Orihime shook her head. "It;s nothing. I'll see you Thursday Sempai!"

As soon as she was back in the apartment Keigo was on Orihime like white on rice. " can't believe you're dating so soon! You just met him!"

Orihime physically startled and there was a collective murmur to pass through the room. Most of shock. Ichigo was the first to slam his hand on the table. "Damn it Keigo we let you come and you just make an ass of yourself."

"Yeah, maybe it's time we leave Keigo," Ishida and Tatsuki stood up.

"What! I'm just saying. There's nooo way there's nothing between you two! He only paid attention to you with his stupid trick."

"Are you seriously being this jealous and petty Keigo!" Ichigo looked extremely irritated.

Tatsuki elbowed Keigo in the face to shut him up, dragging him by his collar. "Come on Keigo you want to get back to Karakura by nightfall don't you?"

"I'll go with you two," Ishida offered quickly. He glanced back at Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad. "We'll go first. Thank you for having us Sado-san, Inoue-san ."

"U-um no thanks for coming Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Asano-kun. The help was so great moving! Thanks to you we got everything completely moved in." Orihime bowed.

They left quickly before Orihime could offer to walk them out. She turned back to Chad and Ichigo and sat back down on the table.

"Sorry about him. I didn't think he'd make things all awkward," Ichigo sighed.

"N-no problem! Really. Keigo is pretty funny. I mean I don't know why he thought that he's so silly."

Ichigo remained silent. He looked past Orihime out the window in thought.

The three of them jumped at the same second.

"Hollow," Ichigo jumped up. He dug into his pocket until he found his trusty soul reaper badge.

"I'll go with you," Orihime offered as she too stood at the ready with Chad.

"No need. IT's just a couple small fry," Ichigo pushed her aside with his words. "Chad?"

Chad nodded, "Let's go."

Orihime stood there, slightly shocked as Chad and Ichigo rushed out the door in the direction of the hollow.

There was a bitterness inside of her. He'd brushed her aside saying he didn't need help and then he invited Chad? The feeling inside of her was growing stronger the more she thought about it. It hurt and felt like she was suffocating.

"It's no good!"

Smack!

Orihime pulled her hands away from her cheeks. She'd given herself a firm slap with her two hands, leaving small red marks on her cheeks. "I can't let myself feel that way! Ichigo and Chad just want to take care of it themselves. Maybe they just want a guy to guy time! Yeah. I bet it's been a while since they hung out."

But her conviction wasn't believed by her own self. Orihime distracted herself by getting a roll up futon out and spreading it in the living room. She then dragged Ichigo's body to the side and rolled him onto the mat. She figured lying on the ground wasn't good for his body.

Then she disappeared into her room and did something she never did before. Orihime unpacked everything and put it in a meticulous order. She organized her schoolbooks by subject level. She placed her CD's in order of the colors on the color wheel. Her stuffed animals and posters were left in a box and shoved safely into her closet.

It took longer than she thought to organize everything and make sure even her pens were in order. She wondered why Ichigo and Ishida were still out hunting hollows, but as she could feel them safely across the ward she didn't worry.

"All done!" Orihime plopped down on her bed. The sun was starting to set and she could tell the moon was going to come up soon. Orihime frowned when she realized she didn't buy any curtains. But it as a little too late to go get them now.

Orihime stretched out her blue blanket with a definitive solution. On the tips of her toes she stood on her bed and draped one end of her blanket over the small rail where the moon was. She would sleep cold instead of no sleep at all. "Perfect!"

* * *

Ichigo raced back after the last hollow was defeated. Finally, the wave had stopped.

"What a pain in the ass. I can't believe there were so many," He complained to Chad

"Let's hope the representative from the soul society gets here soon to take over," Chad attempted to be positive.

"Kyoraku was supposed to send someone by now! He said they'd be here today but I have yet to even hear about anyone. It's such a pain."

"Well, soul society doesn't have much of a concept of age. I just hope they send someone capable."

"That's the problem. They're not going to send any of the captains or vice captains I'm almost sure."

"You never know, though. I think they realize how big of a threat hollows are now that Aizen is gone."

"We'll see. I bet Inoue is wondering where we went."

"She tends to worry often," Chad agreed. "She cares about you."

Ichigo laughed lightly, "She cares too much. About everyone."

"Is that a bad thing Ichigo?"

With a shake of his head, Ichigo sped up a little. They raced back to the Apartment and arrived a few minutes later. Both of them were more out of breath because of the run, but not even slightly worked up by the hollows.

"Ichigo do you sense that?" Chad held out a hand to stop Ichigo from walking further.

Ichigo stopped walking to the apartment, eyes a tad wide. "What is she doing here?!"

The two bounded in, not stopping until they were all the way up to Inoue's room.

"-definitely grew bigger" They heard through the door coming from a singsong voice.

Ichigo didn't bother knocking and just threw the door open. Chad was not far behind him, looking over his shoulder.

Inside the spare room a very happy Rangiku turned to face them while Orihime started suddenly. "K-Kurosaki-kun!"

"My my Ichigo-kun," Rangiku purred. "How naughty. Opening up Orihime;s door without knocking."

"What the-! Rangiku-san what are you two doing!?"

Rangiku was behind Orihime, hands around her waist and pressing against Orihime's breasts. Orihime had her hands to the side and her face was the brightest shade of red it had ever been, of that she was sure.

"I'm just checking her," Rangiku said innocently. "Do you want to join us Ichigo-kun?"

"Gah!" Ichigo quickly turned around. "Stop harassing Inoue-san and hurry up and tell me why you're here!"

Rangiku stood up, leaving a mortified Orihime on the bed. "Relax guys. As I told Orihime-chan I'm just going to be here until Friday. Then you'll have a replacement."

"They sent Rangiku-san here to take care of the hollows," Orihime had recovered enough to say. "And um s-since we had so much room here I said that she could use the third bedroom. I hope that's okay Sado-kun?"

Chad nodded. "No problem Inoue-san."

"What how can you let her abuse your place again," Ichigo argued.

"I don't mind. It's the least we can do since they're fighting the hollows that we kind of brought here."

"Aw Orihime-chan is such a good girl," Rangiku pulled Orihime into an affectionate Hug.

Once Orihime escaped she helped set up the spare futon in the guest room.

Ichigo-now in his own body sat at the table with chad, having a mostly one-sided conversation at the usefulness of soul society for sending Rangiku.

IT wasn't that they didn't appreciate her power. Rangiku was one of the strongest Lieutenants and in battle mode, she could defeat people of a much greater level because she could keep a cool head. They add all seen her in action. And it was nothing to do with her. Her looks were pleasing to the eye.

While Orihime was delicate and dainty and the kind of beauty you wanted to cherish, Rangiku was the sort that any man would want to destroy. And she knew it. It was too easy for Rangiku to get under their skin with her tactics and Ichigo didn't like anything that he couldn't fight off. So he chose to avoid it.

"Orihime went to bed," Rangiku returned to the table, helping herself to a half-drunken glass of water left on the table. "The poor girl looked exhausted. I can't figure out why her blanket was on her window."

"Was it? I don't know it's Inoue-san. She isn't exactly normal," Ichigo pointed out.

Rangiku regarded the two men with curiosity. They truly hadn't picked anything up. "Does she always stutter?"

"Huh?"

"Does Orihime always stutter," Rangiku repeated the question with a little more annoyance.

Ichigo gave her a strange look. "I don't know. That's a weird question."

Chad stirred a little. "Not normally, It started recently."

"Huh, I never noticed," Ichigo admitted. "She probably watched a TV show where the main character stuttered."

They let it go at that.

* * *

 _AN: Pretty sure things are heating up soon~_


	4. Chapter 4

While Rangiku seemed to make every man around her nervous, Orihime was truly glad for the companionship. Rangiku didn't have to spend much time slaying hollows so she helped Orihime decorate the apartment.

"I don't get why you won't let me put this up in your room," Rangiku purred. She was holding a large pastel motivation poster.

"But it would look so much better in the guest room! I want to make sure it's super cheery so people feel welcome."

"I almost don't want to leave," Rangiku agreed. They were in the spare room hanging up a few pieces of art on the wall. "Ths room is so much nicer than mine. My rooms almost as bland as yours!"

Orihime sat down on the futon. "I think it looks very clean. I guess that's why I like it."

"But your old room had tons of bright colors. This one's just white," Rangiku pointed out. "Why did you change it?"

A shrug was her only answer. "Let's go out today! I really want to check out the bars around the human world."

"But Rangiku-san I start work tomorrow I can't."

Rangiku rolled up into a standing position. "That's it! Let's go check out your new work!"

Orihime flushed. "That's embarrassing!"

"Nonsense!" Rangiku was already slipping her outdoor shoes on at the door. Orihime didn't have much courage to defy her so she just trailed behind.

They ran into Chad and Ichigo halfway down the stairs. "Kurosaki-kun! Are you visiting chad?"

"Yeah," He said. "Chad helped me look for places today."

For a second Orihime thought about offering up her spare room but she figured Kurosaki-kun would be uncomfortable with that. Especially since Rangiku was staying there.

"We're just about to go check out Orihime's work. Wanna come with us Ichigo?" Rangiku was always the first to break any tension. Orihime loved that about her.

Char and Ichigo shared a look. "We were going to grab our bags and go check out that arcade on 13th street."

Suddenly Rangiku did a total 180. "Arcade?"

Chad nodded. "It's a place with machines that you put coins into and try to win prizes."

"Let's go too! You don't mind do you," Rangiku seemed to stand a little taller as she asked the question, playing with her hair in a seductive manner as she twisted back and forth. "We can meet you there after Orihime shows me her new work."

"I don't mind," Chad said.

If she could be anywhere other than right there, Orihime would be. She felt like Kurosaki and chad had to agree thanks to Rangiku and that wasn't what she wanted at all! "If it's a bother we-"

"No that's finRangikuuh-san," Ichigo shrugged them off. "We'll see you there within the hour?"

"Great! Come on Orihime let's go meet this Hiro-kun I heard so much about!"

"He does magic!" Orihime supplied. "I mean really good magic."

"I want to see," Rangiku pouted.

They left the boys to their own business and trecked over to the flower shop. Like normal Hiro was at the front counter removing some thorns from stems. Behind him, a tall foreigner with dredlocks turned and greeted them. "Hello!"

The two boys almost dropped their flowers. "Uh hey, Orihime-chan who's this?"

"This is Rangiku Matsumoto," Orihime supplied.

Rangiku took his hand for a handshake. "You never told me that your Hiro-kun was so handsome," She looked at Orihime with disappointment.

Watching the way Hiro's face grew red and neither he or the dreadlocked boy behind them could look at her face, Orihime just giggled softly. "I was just showing Rangiku where I was hired."

"P-pleasure," Hiro had managed to pull his eyes from Rangiku and now faced Orihime in full.

"Wa then you're the new girl! I'm John! I do most of the arrangments," Dreadlock-boy introduced himself. Orihime bowed politely. "I hope I'm not intruding. I was just stopping by real quick."

"Not at all! How's your plant?"

"Good! I propped it up with a stick and I think it's going to recover." Orihime rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Um, also Rangiku-"

"I hear you do magic," Rangiku cut in. John looked over to watch as well, knowing Hiro's hidden ability.

"Ah, how embarrassing!" Hiro flushed.

"Not at all," Argued Rangiku. "I can't wait to see what you can do."

Hiro enjoyed the attention, from the busty soul reaper. Splitting into a grin he picked up a flower. He shared a lot of the same party tricks, making it disappear then reappear behind her ear. He showed himself tucking it into his pocket only to pull it out of her pocket a second later.

At the end, he waved it back and forth dramatically like a wand. "Abra Kadabra." He flicked it towards Rangiku. The flower stem seemed to disappear but they couldn't figure out where too. "I made your necklace disappear. But I seem to have misplaced it..."

Rangiku's hand went to the spot where her trust necklace always was. She probably lived with it on. But she felt bare skin. "Where-

"I have it!" Orihime gasped, not even realizing when he managed to slip Rangiku's necklace onto her.

"Was that some kind of Kido?" Rangiku asked softly as she took her necklace back from Rangiku.

"Nope! Pure human magic," Orihime corrected. "Thank you so much for showing us such a great trick again!"

Waving his hand back and forth Hiro tried to brush them off. John spoke up first. "Hiro likes impressing girls with his fancy magic."

They laughed, but soon continued on their way to the arcade. Surprisingly Chad and Ichigo were already there.

"Inoue-san, Rangiku-san," Ichigo greeted. "What took so long?"

"That cute Hiro-chan showed me this neat magic trick," Rangiku began to describe it. About halfway through Ichigo turned around and paid more attention to the hit-the-weasel game than to what anyone was saying.

"How about I go get some drinks?" Orihime suggested, excusing herself quickly.

Ichigo caught up with her once she was a few paces together. "I'll help. Rangiku talks up a storm."

"She means well," Orihime said back.

They got to the counter and placed their orders. Ichigo ran his hands through his hair and Orihime couldn't help but feel the same tingle as before. Not that she really tried to help it. Kurosaki kun was the only person she planned to like for the next 5 years. But liking him was more of a hobby than a chore.

"I thought you didn't like Jazmine tea?"

"I got used to it," Orihime said lightly.

Ichigo regarded her strangely. "You really are weird. Since when?"

For some reason the question made Orihime feel tired. Like she just didn't have the energy to explain. Maybe she finally realized that her words didn't matter to Ichigo and he was just trying to carry the conversation so things weren't awkward.

Ichigo, on the other hand, regarded her strangely. Something seemed different. Orihime seemed to be distant and she hardly ever looked at him. Even now she was just staring right past him over his shoulder. And it wasn't with a carefree daydream smile.

It was empty. Like there was nothing going through her head at all. That cold, detached Orihime wasn't anything like the girl he knew.

"How have you been?"

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun? I'm just fine."

"I mean adjusting after the war and all. There's nothing you want to ,er, talk about?"

Got he was horrible at this and he knew it.

His question went unanswered again as their drinks were ready. They carried them back to a small table. Rangiku stopped chattering to Chad long enough to take her drink. She pointed to a game across the way. "Which game is that?"

"It's called Dance Dance Revolution. I'll show you! Let's get some tokens."

The girls flew off and left the boys behind. Orihime and Rangiku climbed onto the machine and Rangiku listened to the directions.

It took a minute for Rangiku to adjust to the game but once she did her superior reflexes had her moving almost perfectly. Orihime was keeping up pretty well herself. The two were attacking a tiny crowd both for their chorus of 'perfects' and the way that they themselves looked perfect.

"Orihime seems to have grown even more attractive lately," Chad actually said aloud but out of earshot.

Ichigo scoffed. "She looks the same as always. Don't turn into Kon on me."

Orihime was having a good amount of fun. It was a rush to move her body in such an active way. She kind of missed being so active during the war. Sure the getting beat up and kidnapped and- and all wasn't so great but at least she was in shape.

The screen flashed bright green as their songs came to an end. Orihime spun around to celebrate with Rangiku. Except Rangiku had disappeared to go play with a large wheel game. Someone else took the stage.

"You're still my queen. Come back to me."

A whiff of Jasmine invaded Orihime's nose. A tall brown haired man took the spot next to her that Rangiku had been part of before.

"A-Aizen-sama," Orihime took a step back. Her eyes grew wide.

No, it WAS Aizen. It had to be! His hair was slicked back and he had that smile. He was staring at her with so much knowing it drained her face of color. Aizen always knew her best.

Desperate to get away, Orihime stumbled backward off the stage. She would have tripped on her butt in her panic had Rangiku not caught her quickly. Rangiku held her firmly as Orihime tried to struggle away.

"You don't get it Rangiku he's right-"

But there was nobody there. There had never been.

Rangiku guided her further into the back of the crowd and away from peering eyes. "Orihime-chan," She said softly once they were in a corner by themselves.

Orihime snapped her eyes up, still cloudy and unsure. "I- I saw him."

Rangiku had heard her admittance of Aizen-sama but chose to ignore it just as she had when Hinamori called Aizen her captain. "He's not here. You know that right?"

Orihime refused to believe it, shaking her head.

For the first time, Rangiku could see just how much damage might have been done. She surveyed the crowd and caught the attention of Ichigo and chad. "Maybe we should go back home," She offered to Orihime.

"Inoue-san?" Ichigo made it across the room.

The very sound of his voice was enough to snap he out of it. Orihime swallowed, licking her lips and steeling her resolve just for a minute. "S-sorry. I thought- I mean-"

"Inoue?" He asked again.

She didn't look at him, but put a huge smile on her face and had the decency to look sheepish. Sorry! I thought I saw one of those little green men and I hesitated. How silly!"

"Just tell us what's really wrong," Rangiku tried to urge.

"But it's nothing! I really just stumbled and I had one of those deja vu moments where I thought I might just keep on falling."

Nobody bought it.

"Inoue-san," Ichigo tried again. "How can we protect you if you don't tell us what's wrong?"

There was silence. His words made Orihime feel even worse. "Please, just stop trying to protect me."

"What?" Ichigo seemed genuinely taken aback.

"When you always worry about me... I know you worry about everyone but it bothers me."

IT wasn't the whole truth but it worked. She said it in her normal singsong voice but the words themselves were still sharp. Sharp enough to make Ichigo put up a defense.

"Whatever," Ichigo tossed his head to the side in defiance. "Sorry for being such a bother." After that, he quickly left the arcade. Rangiku put a hand on Orihime's shoulder in case she needed support but Orihime was doing surprisingly fine.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Orihime admitted.

Rangiku understood perfectly but Chad had to excuse himself to go after his best friend. Orihime felt horrible because she knew Ichigo meant no harm.

"Just send him a message on your phone," Rangiku suggested. "He'll understand."

Orihime realized that she didn't even have his number. They never shared contact information. How did she fall so hard in love with someone who didn't even care to know her number?

* * *

It was a whole two weeks before Orihime saw any of her friends again- asides from Chad. University had started and they planned to meet up for a late lunch at a porridge shop right across from the campus.

Orihime was the last to arrive. She took in the appearance of Ichigo, Ishida, Tatsuki and Chad. "S-s-sorry I'm late," She stuttered.

Ichigo immediately picked up the stutter- only because of what Rangiku had pointed out last time. The boys were relieved- albeit slightly disappointed- when Rangiku left. Apparently, Kiyone had been sent to replace her but they only saw the girl once in the entire time.

"I'm so glad we could have lunch," Orihime beamed, "Did everyone order?"

The tension between her and Ichigo had naturally dissolved with the break. She seemed a little more distant than normal but chalked the tup to the long break.

"Yeah, we went ahead. I got the Pumpkin Porridge," Tatsuki pointed to it on the menu. Orihime sat in the empty seat across from her and next to Ichigo.

"Yum! I might get that too. I wonder if they have Wasabi," She turned to motion for a waiter.

"Inoue-san It is a porridge shop so I do not think they have Wasabi," Chad stated.

Disappointed, Orihime settled on a dish of chazuke.

"How did you hear about this place," Ishida asked.

"Oh, Hiro-kun suggested it when we delivered some flowers next door. I invited him to come but he has a class."

The waiter dropped off everyone's food but hers and took her order. Orihime helped herself to a bite of Tatsuki's pumpkin porridge. "Wow, the food here is good."

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Shinji is going to be trading off next week with Kagome watch Inoue-san, just thought I should warn you."

"Shinji!" Orihime exclaimed. "Oh how nice. I wondered how he was doing!"

"He's a damn pervert. Don't let him stay over at your place."

Orihime laughed lightly. "You're always so worried."

"I have to agree. Inoue-san is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Ishida pushed his glasses further up his face.

Orihime appreciated his words from the bottom of her heart. At least someone thought she wasn't completely helpless. "Um, anyways what is everyone doing on the 1st of June? Uh, I know it's short notice in just a few weeks but there's a band that's supposed to be really good playing at that bar on 42nd street by my place. Hiro-Kun suggested it."

"Bars aren't really my thing," Ishida shot the idea down immediately. Chad agreed too quickly afterward.

"I promised to babysit,' Tatsuki excused. "Are you just going with Hiro?"

"Oh no, we're going with a few coworkers." Orihime looked at Ichigo expectantly.

"Sorry Inoue-san, that isn't my scene."

Feeling let down but unsurprised Orihime forced herself to perk up when her food arrived. The others were almost done by that time. She tried to eat quickly but for some reason, her appetite was pretty small and it seemed hard to chew.

"N-no problem Kurosaki-kun!."

"We tried to get you to hang out Monday," Tatsuki pointed out.

"I hope you aren't mad Tatsuki," Orihime gave her an apologetic look. "I've just been so busy with school!"

Tatsuki's tension seemed to relax slightly but there was still an air of disbelief. "You can't forget to take care of yourself. You lost some weight didn't you?"

Orihime thought up a quick lie on the spot. "Oh, that's the new Karlie Kloss diet! All the Americans are doing it."

"Well don't get carried away with it," Tatsuki scolded.

Orihime saluted her best friend dutifully. "Yes, ma'am!"

They finished their food quickly and excused themselves from Orihime. Orihime felt disappointed again. She'd been trying to eat fast enough to go with them but she just couldn't keep up.

What a great metaphor, she thought.

"This is what Ichigo said not to do," Chad reminded Orihime later that night as she stood in the living room. Across from her was Shinji Hirako with his too-similar-to-Hiro grin.

"Orihime ya really are a lifesaver. They just don;t prepare a captain for living in the cruel world of the living. They even sent me here for 4 months," Shinji was at her side, an arm draped over her shoulders.

Orihime hid her discomfort with a smile. "Of course Shinji-kun! We can't have you staying on the street when the extra bedroom is empty."

"Great! Oh and don't worry about cost. Soul society gives us a little 'rent money' with these long-term missions ya know? Courtesy of research and development."

"Shinji you don't have-"

"That's an order from a captain Orihime-chan. Take it," He held out a small envelope.

Chad was the one who took it in the end. "You're welcome to stay."

For a second Orihime wondered if Chad liked money more than normal.

Orihime showed him around the guest room and the house and made sure he had towels and lent him one of her brother's outfits she had stored away in a memento box. They were close in size. "It's nice they let you have your old Gigai back."

"Kisuke's inventions are too good to get rid of," Shinji brushed it off. "So how ya been Princess?"

Orihime found it pretty easy to talk to Shinji. "Good! How about in soul society?"

"We're doing the same as ya'll."

"What do you mean?"

"We're picking up the pieces and learning to live in the aftermath."

Orihime was about to question him when there was a knock on the door. Chad got it, letting Ichigo in.

There were maybe three or four moments of silence before Ichigo stuttered "w-w-what the hell is Shinji doing here? This is exactly what I said not to do! Chad?"

"Did you bring your biology book?" Chad tried to change the subject.

"You better not be staying here," Ichigo threatened Shinji.

Shinji just laughed lightly. "Well Ichigo that ain't exactly your decision now is it?"

"I said it was fine," Orihime interjected. "I- I thought it was okay. I trust Shinji-kun."

Ichigo's face stayed in a scowl. "Well, I don't."

"I live here too," Chad pointed out. Remembering that seemed to calm Ichigo just slightly.

"Relax Ichigo," Shinji put an arm around Orihime's shoulders. "The princess don't mind. It'll only be for a couple months."

"Months?!"

Shinji shrugged, steering Orihime around. "Now how about you show me that tree you were talking about."

"Sure Shinji-kun," Orihime cheered up a little. "It's growing well! The blossoms are almost gone but you can still see some."

Something about soul reapers could calm her. Shinji especially. If she thought about how he was centuries old it was like talking to a grandfather. But while she was trying to escape the tense confrontation between Ichigo and Shinji- why there was a confrontation she didn't know- Ichigo had other plans.

He stopped Shinji with a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Well, I think we were," Shinji bit back. "Stop acting like the princess is your own personal pet."

Stunned, Ichigo let go of Shinji's shoulder. "I wasn't-"

"Then why the hell do you care if I stay here Ichigo?"

Shinji had a point. Even Orihime turned to see what Ichigo would say.

But Ichigo didn't seem to have any words and his face was red from embarrassment. Orihime hated seeing him suffer like that. "U-um it's okay Shinji. Ichigo just cares deeply for all of his friends."

"Nah," Shinji interjected. "Ichigo you're having an issue cause you think I'm gonna jump into bed with the princess eh? But why'd that be bothering ya? Orihime's an adult. Can't she enjoy it?"

Now the topic of conversation had both Ichigo and Orihime bothered.

"It's like ya don't want anyone to touch her. Nobody but you that is."

"That's not it and you know it. Stop twisting my words! I just don't want someone invading Orihime's space because she can't say no. Rangiku did the same thing!"

"But you let Rangiku stay here without arguing," Shinji guessed. "Ya mean to tell me you don't want to do things with the princess? The same things you don't want ME to do?"

Orihime managed to pull away from Shinji and had started to retreat slowly. "Shinji maybe we can c-change the sub-"

"Of course not!" Ichigo interrupted her. "Why he hell would I want to do something like that with someone like Inoue-san. I'm not like YOU," He jabbed at Shinji.

Ah.

That hurt.

Even more painful Ichigo didn't hold a single note of remorse in his voice. She had to distract herself with the hems of her sleeves. Why did nobody care how uncomfortable she was with them talking about HER sex life? It was probably the last topic she wanted anyone arguing over.

"So you just want her to be alone?" Shinji countered smoothly. "If you don't want to touch her but you don't want anyone else to touch her."

"That isn't..." Ichigo's face was flushed with confusion.

Shinji knew perfectly well what he was doing. He was good at pointing out flaws and backing others into a corner. There was a very delicate line before he'd do irreparable damage to ORihime's relationship with Ichigo. SO Shinji pulled back.

"If you're going to be that annoying you might as well stay here with me." Shinji sighed. "I mean that way ya can keep an eye on the princess and me."

Ichigo stuttered. "I couldn't interfere-"

"Shinji that's-" Orihime stopped talking when she realized she was cutting Ichigo off.

Orihime and Ichigo looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Suit yourselves. Now I think we were going to look at that tree?"

Relieved to be gone from the situation Orihime quickly directed him outside. "Shinji..."

Shinji gave her a knowing grin. "My bad princess but seeing Ichigo's bull. Humans I swear!"

"Yeah..." Orihime crouched down by the tree. "He cares about us too much. It's going to prevent him from living his own life. I feel bad."

"Humans," Shinji muttered again, more to himself than to Orihime. "Let me know when you;re ready to go back in."

A confused glance later and Shinji was elaborating. "Ran-chan told me about before. Unlike Ichigo and them, I know you're stronger than you look, But you can still use me as a soundboard."

"I- I just wasn't sleeping right. I've been fine since. I just saw someone that looked like Aizen," she lied.

:Has it happened again since?"

Silence answered him. Ichigo and Chad left the apartment and joined them on the roof before Orihime was really ready to see them.

"Orihime I offered to let Ichigo stay with me while he looks for a place," Chad started.

Orihime's eyes went wider than a plate. "What? Oh, of course, that's fine. We have plenty of room."

"It will only be for a few weeks. I'll pitch in on the rent."

"It's really no problem."

Her smile never reached her eyes. She was anything but fine with the situation but what could she say?

* * *

Seeing Ichigo was almost impossible when he left before she woke up and always got home after she was in bed. A bitter part of her wondered if he was doing it on purpose but she had to remember Ichigo wasn't like that.

There were a couple distractions to keep her out of that ugly pit of self-pity. Orihime was super excited for the first of June. Not only would it be her first time inside of a bar- her birthday was missed thanks to the Quincy invasion- but she was actually going out with a new friend. Someone who had no idea what she hid. Someone who wouldn't judge her or thing she was weak and needed to be protected. It was refreshing.

She didn't really know what to wear so she just settled on a white summer dress. After about several different attempts to put her hair up Orihime ended up just letting it fall naturally.

This was the first time in months she'd put any effort into her appearance and it was pretty fun. Orihime wondered if she should get some tips from Rangiku, but figured Rangiku didn't know anything about makeup in the human world.

"Look at ya princess, did I ever tell ya you were ma first love?"

Orihime spun around at the sound of Shinji's voice. A smile was already on her face. "It's almost time for me to go! Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Shinji crossed his arms in front of him. "'I got some hollows to chase after. Ya sure ya don't want Ichigo or Chad to walk you?"

"Nope I'm good! It isn't even dark yet. Good Luck Shinji-kun," Orihime cheered him on. She didn't see chad or Ichigo and his door was left open so she figured They'd also gone out. It figured.

Lately everyone seemed to be avoiding her a bit. Even Tatsuki had stopped asking her to hang out every day. Orihime was mildly surprised just how easy it was to push people away. Asides from Shinji and Hiro nobody really seemed to want to hang on to her friendship.

But Orihime wouldn't get down about it! It was her own fault that she had nothing to offer to them.

She didn't get far from her apartment before running into Hiro around the 4th flight of stairs. "Sempa!"

"Yo Orihine," He grinned back. They started to head down. "Everyone's waiting outside. We're pretty close to the bar. You look pretty damn good."

"T-thanks," Orihime smiled kindly back. "Um I didn't know what to wear."

"It looks great! Perfect for this heat."

"Right! I have to sleep with all my windows open because it's getting so hot at night. At least that means summer break is coming up."

"Not for another month unfortunately. Are you prepared for exams?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"Never," Hiro smiled back.

The bar was close. They met with two othe coworkers. One was a tall foreigner with dreadlocks named John. The other was a petite girl who looked 19 but was well over 25, Yuki. What Orihime expected of a bar wasn't what she got.

She was under the impression bars would be bright and fun but this one was dark and oddly quiet save for the music. They made their way to the bar and called the bartender over.

"It's her first time in a bar," Hiro pointed at Orihime who put her hands up in embarassment.

The bartender smild kindly. "Oh? I'll get you a special drink on the house then! I just need some ID."

They presented their ID and the bartender handed all but Orihime's back. He dangled it playfully in front of her. "Alright pretty lady I just need to know what your tastes are."

Giggling along Orihime thought about it. "Spicy and Sweet!"

"I got just the thing," The bartender turned to the others and took their drinks, already scooping ice up in a martini style glass.

"The band will start soon," Hiro turned around towards the stage.

Orihime turned with him. "This bar is really nice. It's darker than I thought."

"I can't believe your friends never took you to a bar!"

"I think they just are a little protective," Orihime explained. She ignored the scoff from Hiro.

"Here ya go! This is called a no-no. Cayanne, grapefruit, simple sugar and vodka."

Orihime took the drink gratefully. Hiro waved them in and the four pressed their glasses together in a cheer. "For the best gardening team ever!" John said.

Orihime took a long drink, not sure what to expect. It wasn't bad though. "Wow it's pretty yummy."

Hiro tossed back the shot of his choice. "Lemme try," He took a sip. "It's spicy!"

Orihime giggled, taking the drink back and another sip of it herself. "But it's really sweet too. I like it. I thought alcoho, was supposed to taste bad?"

"Give one of these a try," Yuki placeshoglass with clear liguid in front of her and then offered a lime wedge. "Use this after."

Orihime took one last long drink from her own glass then lifted the offered shot. "So drink and then suck on the lime?:

"You got it!"

The three leaned in with eager interest. Orihime had a bad feeling about this but she put the cup to her lips and drank it down anyways.

She almost forgot about the lime but someone helped guide it to her. This was nothing like the other drink. It was cool and yet burned at the same time. She pursed her lips and took another sip of her No-No to wash it away. "I don't like that one at all!"

They laughed at her reaction. Hiro wiped away tears of laughter. "And that was a high quality one too. I hope you enjoyed it."

She shot him a pout.

But for the first time in a few weeks Orihime felt like she could trully forget her problems. So she had fun and she danced with Hiro. She took more of those horrible shots and she spoke in loud voices to strangers about completely unimportant topics. In front of the band she hollered and qhooped and made sure they knew how much she enjoyed their music.

her coworkers did a good job fending off any unwanted advances. "I knew you'd attract all sorts of creeps," Hiro admitted in his buzzed slur. "Yer just too damn pretty!"

And Orihime didn't feel threatened or insulted by his words. Then again she was seeing Shinji, not Hiro with his big old smile.

Soon the bar was closing and Hiro and Orihime split. Orihime hung limply at his side, stumbling and struggling to walk. "T-the ground keeps moving," She giggled.

"You're just drunk," Hiro laughed. He was only slightly buzzed. "I have no idea how we're going to make it up the stairs."

'Hehe, there's a lot of stairs huh? I wish they weren't white."

"Wierdo. C'mon try to walk a little straighter woman."

"I ammmm. You're so bossy! You're just like Ulquiorra!" Orihime tried her most serious voice. "Wear this woman. Eat this woman. Come woman."

Hiro was thuroughly confused. "Who the hell talked to you like that?"

Orihime waved her hand in front of her face. "Nobody~ Nobody~ He's gone!"

Hiro's 4 years of studying psychology kicked in pretty quickly agt that. "Did you not get along with him?"

She hiccuped. "I don't know why. I felt bad for 'im. He looked lonely all the time. I think if circm- circum- uh if things were different then he coulda been a really good person."

"Is he not around no more?"

Orihime shook her head. "Nope he disintegrated!" Orihime tride to make a wide motioning gesture but it just resulted in her almost tripping over the sidewalk.

Hiro had no idea how to take that so he shut up. It wasn't often he was so stumped.

"There ya are!"

Hiro snapped his head up along with Orihime. Only when Orihie called out "Shinji-kun!" did he realize that the tall blonde guy had talked to them.

"You must be Hiro-kun," Shinji greeted the black haired version of himself. "I'll take the princess from here."

Hiro hesitated, looking at Orihime. "Do you know this man?"

"Yep that's Shinji-kun! He's a captain! I'm letting him stay with me so he can protect the city!"

"Well there ya have it kid, straight from the mouth of Orihime-chan."

She wasn't taken seriously of course. "Alright. Sure you don't need help getting up the stairs with her?"

Orihine was passed between them. Shinji knelt down, scooping her up bridal style and making sure to hold her dress down with his arm. "Nah I got it. Thanks again kid."

"Oh and Hiro-kun," Hiro was about to turn away when Shinji stopped him. The air seemed to shift a little and Hiro swore he saw something dark in Shinji's eyes. "I ever see her in this condition alone with you again and I'll kill ya. Okay?"

Hiro swallowed, not able to formulate an argument after the dense atmosphere had dissapeared. He just watched the blonde cary Orihime away like it was nothing.

Orihime kept her eyes closed until they were almost up the flight of stairs. "I had lotsa yummy drinks," Orihime described. She told him in detail everything sh remembered."

"Sound like ya haven't had this much fun in a long while."

"I haven't," Orihime admitted. "It was so nice to be around people who didn't know the spiritual side a me!"

Shinji looked down with amusment. "Why's that good? Hiding stuff?"

She wigged a little in his hold. "I just don't like being judged and protected all the time."

"Whre's that coming from. Ya know nobody thinks of ya like that."

Orihime giggled, interupting herself with a hiccup.

"I think you drank way to much," Shinji sighed.

Another giggle was his only response.

When they got to the roof Orihime went oddly quiet staring past Shinji and towards the sky. Of course shinji noticed her odd behavior. "What do you see?"

But she didn't reply. It concerned Shinji. He dissapeared inside the apartment with her. Chad wasn't home still but it was only 1AM on a friday. "Are you okay princess," He asked lightly but with quite a bit of meaning behind it.

Orihime stared at him like a child as he made the last few steps up to her room and pushed the door open with his foot.

"You shouldn't have to think that hard about that question," Shinji set her down and helped her over to her bed.

Orihime looked back at him. "Sorry."

"What for?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Orihime?"

She took a step back, falling into the moonlight. her hands wrapped around her torso and she was struggling to stand in her drunken stuper "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry-" She stopped abruptly.

Shinji had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over. After a minute of just leaning against his hands on her shoulders, she began to shake slightly. Shinji tried to move her to the bed to tuck her in but She stepped away again. "I- I-" She lifted her head.

There were small glistning drops on her cheeks- illuminated by the moon. "It-s too much white," She huddled over, hands around her stomach.

Shinji caught her on her way down, helping her on her knees. She was cring harder now, unstable in her drunk state. "Too much white,"

She was clawing lightly at her own white dress, growing slightly frantic.

"Orihime calm down," He tried. He wasn't the best with this kind of thing. He was used to brash and brave girls like Hiyori.

"The moon," she gasped.

It clicked, shinji realized Orihime was talking about huecco mundo and he quickly drew the drapes to the window that held the moon. "It's gone. You're fine."

She shook her head again. "All the white. I- I h-hate Aizen-sama's dress."

She was trying to rip the dress straight from her body, causing slight abrasions on her skin. Shinji stilled her hands, helpning her lift the dress over her shoulders. Despite his love proclamation he had enough decency to look away as he scooped her up and set her into bed with a sheet over her.

Orihime curled up into the fetal position, a single hand looped into the base of shinji's shirt.

"What did he do to you princess," Shinji asked her.

Orihime just shivered in reply. Despite being frairly insensitive Shinji decided to stay, sitting on her bed as she drifted off. He slowly stroked her head and it seemed to have a calming effect. And he doubted she would remember any of this. Which was probably best.

Orihime had just fallen into a deep slumber when Shinji heard the door to the apartment quietly open. He cursed his luck when he felt two spiritual pressures instead of just one. Of all the days.

" That hollow just had to prevent me from getting that last bus. I can't believe Shinji's lazess!"

And they were talking smack. Shinji sighed, leaning over Orihime to adjust the blanket so she was completely covered.

"WHA-"

Ichigo didn't even get to finish his yell before Shinji had flash stepped in front of him with his hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Shh, you'll wake her."

"Ichigo?" Chad called from the bottom of the stairs.

Shinji let go of ichigo and shut the door to Orihime's room. He could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure fluxuate in anger.

"You begtter have a hell of a good excuse to be inside of Orihime's room like that. There was no way she was wearing clothes." Ichigo spoke with venom.

Shinji just brushed past him and walked down the stairs. "So you're not completely oblivious to the evils of the world? I'm surprised. The way you all let her go out and get completely smashed had me thinking otherwise."

"What the hell are you saying? Did something happen to Inoue?" Ichigo bounded after shinji, joining him and chad in the living room. "Answer me!"

"The reason I wasn't out there slaying that hollow was because on my way I ran into Orihime, piss drunk and hanging off some guy."

"Hiro is a good guy, we rust him," Chad said.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "It aint about trust. If it wasn't for her breakdown even I would have trouble keeping my hands off her in that state. It takes a level of restraint most just don't have."

Ichigo swallowed. "What do you mean she had a breakdown?"

Shinji cocked an eyebro at them. "You mean you haven't seen them before?"

"Just stop talking in riddles and tell us what's wrong with her!"

"Fine, fine," Shinji said defensively. "She had a flashback of Huecco Mundo. She demanded I remove her white dress."

Ichigo looked a little crushed. "She was drunk?"

"I'm bothered," Shinji walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water and a headache tablet.

"She was probably back in that state," Chad tried to reazon. "It's best to just give Inoue-san time to heal."

"How stupid can humans be," Shinji rolled his eyes. "Stutterin', Flashbacks, Seeing people who ain't there and then breakdowns?"

The boys shuffled uncomfortably. "Here," Shinji shoved the glass of water and tablet into Ichigo's hand. "Go put this on her nightstand."

Ichigo nodded stiffly and walked back to Orihime's room.

* * *

 ** _AN_**

 _Thanks again for the great reviews I'll try to update soon as possible! I feel like the chapters are getting longer._

 _Ah, this might be the last happy chapter in a while. Sorry Sorry."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait! This chapter took a bit. I will be updating again within the next few_ days _though._

* * *

Orihime was restless. The room was spinning but she just couldn't bother herself to move or balance. It was like an alien spaceship was beaming down and pulling her up. It felt like she was inside the freezing Negacion that the menos used to rescue their own.

Were they rescuing her?

The thought was not upsetting. Orihime would have thought it to be if she didn't vaguely hear Ichigo's voice bringing her back to reality. His voice could also be a figment of hr imagination. It would not be the first time Orihime imagined a voice.

Her curtains were billowing in the wind, but the noise was soothing for Orihime. Nothing ever terrified the girl like silence. The Silence of her room in Hueco Mundo could drive a person insane. It possibly already had.

Her room, not her cell.

Her palace, not her prison.

Her king, not her captor.

It was a dangerous line of thought. Had Orihime been any soberer she would be able to recognize just that. Instead, she played with the words in her mind until she settled on King. In the last battle Aizen had helped alongside Ichigo. That made her confusion all the more apparent.

But Aizen was still a bad person.

 _"If I am evil so are you, my Queen."_

Orihime shuddered, curling up further into herself. He was right.

"Ngh," She covered her mouth tightly, her eyes shut. She couldn't bare to see him. If she opened her eyes Aizen would be beside her again.

Then the curtain brushed her leg and Orihime knew it was really Aizen's hand. And he was crawling his way up her body like she was a ladder to salvation. His warm hands traveled up her body to her shoulders where they rested softly. In her drunken stupor she couldn't even push him away.

"Please," She whimpered.

" _What's wrong_ ," Aizen's voice sounded more frantic. He sounded like he genuinely cared.

That scared Orihime into moving. Frantically she pulled herself into a sitting position and tried to use the smooth white wall to pull herself further against it. She finally saw Aizen standing in front of her. He was coming to her in the shape of Ichigo but she knew who it really was. She'd played this game before.

"N-no. Not him," Orihime tried to plead, snapping her eyes shut and scooting across the bed from him until her back hit the wall. "P-please. N-not K-Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime it's me-"

"No!" Orihime covered her ears. "He d-doesn't call me Orihime. I c-cant see you. Go away!"

A moment later there was another pair of hands on hers, pulling them away from her ears. "Damnit Inoue-san listen to me!"

She flinched at the sharpness in Aizen's voice. But she couldn't see clearly. Orihime's eyes were filled with large tears. Part of her knew it wasn't real. Part of her couldn't even tell where she was or who she was.

"It's me! It's Kurosaki Ichigo. You're drunk and confused calm down."

Drunk.

Orihime briefly remembered the events leading up to then. She remembered Hiro and Shinji. What she refused to acknowledge was that it was Ichigo near her. It was too good to be true.

"Please," she begged. She begged with everything she had. "Not Kurosaki-kun. I-I'll do anything, please. Aize-"

Her words were cut short as her face was pressed into her Aizen. She tried to push him away at first but he held her tightly. Eventually, she breathed in deep, smelling a deep musk. It was drastically different from the scent of Jazmine that Aizen normally had.

His hypnosis was perfect. She melted into his arm, blinking tears into his chest. It couldn't be real but she wanted so desperately for it to be.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's me," He said softly. His hands were wrapped around her shoulders and holding her firm against her chest.

"I'm s-scared," Orihime admitted, hiccuping softly. "Are you really Ichigo?"

"It feels like me doesn't it?"

Orihime relaxed into him, her head against his chest and breathing in his familiar scent. She held him as if he'd be lost forever once their contact ended. It really was him.

Ichigo held her crying form against his chest to try and soothe her. His face was flushed from the contact of her bare skin where the sheets had fallen. But more than embarrassed or aroused Ichigo was worried.

An unspoken knowledge passed through the room, invading even the pensive forms of Chad and Shinji which sat silently in the living room.

That would be the very last day of Orihime's Halycon.

* * *

The sun wasn't even up when Ichigo jolted awake. The sharp movement shook the bed he was on, but he could tell immediately that it wasn't quiet right. This bed was softer than he was used to.

He was still propped up against the wall in a sitting position on the bed, Orihime's head in his lap where she'd fallen asleep. Despite his instinct to bolt away- what would chad and Shinji think if they saw this- he stayed still.

Ichigo appreciated the moment in which she looked so peaceful. And she was truly beautiful- more so than any other girl. She was the Venus of their highschool, as some had dubbed her. But they didn't know her like Ichigo did. Orihime was an Angel. Just being beneath her golden shield felt like heaven. Like the heaven they spoke of if mythology- not the soul society. If he ran his fingers across her back would he feel the slots where her wings had been?

Gingerly he stroked her hair back and considered how similar it was to the last woman he'd loved and vowed to protect. He'd lost his mother, he wouldn't loose Orihime too. It would be challenging, Ichigo was not delusional. Orihime was fighting a monster he couldn't see. But they'd get through it, of that he was sure.

Orihime started to stir, and Ichigo took that as a cue to make his escape. Their situation wasn't one he wanted to breach aloud. Who knew if she would even remember the night? He gently moved her head down off of him and laid her to rest on the pillow beside them. He draped the sheets over her shoulders and made sure the medicine and the water were still at her bedside. Then he left the room to try and get his own load of sleep.

* * *

Orihime woke hours after Ichigo left. She didn't get up and ask if he'd really been in her room or if it was Aizen or if maybe everything was entirely in her head. In fact, she didn't do much of anything. The water and the pill were left on the nightstand while she laid curled up in bed. She didn't even bother getting dressed.

Shinji appeared in her room around afternoon, standing against the wall adjacent to her. "They're gone, princess."

There was no movement from Orihime. Her back was facing away from him and her eyes stared out her window. What a nice view. She could even see her cherry tree from there.

"Ichigo's gone to Karakura-town to spend time with his family," Shinji drawled. "And Chad's out at tha' university."

The girl was tranquil.

"Ya been seeing 'im?"

Her nod was small but Shinji caught the movement. "He's gone. And he ain't comin' back."

His words were slightly comforting. She rolled over to face him, her eyes with a sense of resignation behind them. "He's still here," she explained.

Shinji pushed off the wall and tapped her lightly on the forehead. "hm?"

Orihime nodded again, looking down into the sheets. "And here," she patted a small hand against her chest.

Shinji wanted to pry more. He wanted to ask what she meant and what Aizen did to her. But even Shinji- captain of the 5th with 4 centuries of fighting experience behind him- was at a loss. And it wasn't exactly like he didn't have a clue. Shinji had known Aizen better than anyone but Gin.

"We're 'ere, when yer ready." Shinji didn't push her and gave her the space she needed. As soon as the door shut Orihime turned sober to stare at it. Her eyes drifted to the glass on the bedside and she took a few sips.

"No good," She mumbled. "Come on Orihime this is no time to be so sad..."

But unlike before her pep talk did no good. It made her realize how ill she was. Shinji was right. Aizen was gone and they cared about her. She was making them worry. How horrible could she be?

A few tears hit the white sheets- turning them dark gray. "Go away," she mumbled.

But what could she do to get back to normal? Aizen may be gone but he was still with her. So was Yhwach. Everyone she'd fought and been victim- no, she didn't like THAT word. It made her feel as helpless as she really was.

Her waterworks started and grew louder and louder as her own sense of hopelessness set in.

That was the true reason Shinji told Orihime that everyone was gone. The last thing she needed was the feeling she had to put on a brave front. He knew she'd resurface soon but things might not be the same.

Souls could endure a level of torture humans had no chance of. And Hueco Mundo could drive even the bravest insane. A girl like Orihime had no chance of coming out unscathed but the humans didn't realize that.

A soul like Shinji was smart enough to know the difference.

"Thanks for leaving the apartment," Shinji said once he was outside of the place. Chad and Ichigo were sitting on the rails of the roof, opposite of Shinji's window. When Shinji joined them they regarded him suspiciously. Shinji just stared at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"It's just I'm so jealous. Ta think ya got to hold the princess naked. All. Night. Long." Shinji looked wistful.

Ichigo sputtered, quickly turning a shade to match his hair. "W-what the hell! Don't say something like that."

Shinji laughed at his reaction. "Ma ma relax Ichigo. I know ya don't mean any harm. Ya'd have to have balls ta make a move on a girl like the princess and I just don' see-"

They never heard the end of the conversation because Ichigo took matters into his own hand and kneed Shinji straight in the face with a jump, knocking him back onto the roof. "Stop talking about her like that!"

Shinji propped himself up on his elbows. He'd been around Hiyori long enough to adjust to bloody noses. He hid his grin behind his hand. "Like wha?"

"Like she's some- some fucking- I don't know! Like she's some kind of doll just there to-" Ichigo couldn't even formulate the sentence.

"I think Ichigo means he's upset that you talk like Inoue-san is something to be devoured," Chad supplied.

Shinji took his time getting back on his feet. He looked Ichigo square in the eyes. "You mean you don't want to think of Orihime as anything but a pure lil angel?" Shinji laughed. "You don't want to imagine her drinkin' or havin' sex or any of those real human emotions. The ones that make ya imperfect."

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Don't put words in my mouth-"

"Did ya expect her ta stay like that forever? It's like as soon as she becomes a woman and starts her own life she just won't be worth protectin' anymore. Is that how ya feel Ichigo?"

They absorbed the words. Ichigo glared at Shinji with steel in his eyes. He truly believed his answer. "Of course not."

"Empty words!" Shinji said, voice louder. "Ya really are a stupid one. If ya swear to treat her the same even if she isn't the angel y'all think, then whey are ya trying so damn hard ta keep her that way?"

"Inoue-san will always be Inoue-san," Ichigo argued.

"Wrong again Ichigo," Shinji just looked sad- disappointed even. He shook his head and hopped onto the ledge. "And that's why you just can't see what's right in front of ya Ichigo."

Shinji disappeared afterward- not giving Ichigo another change to state his side. They could sense his spiritual pressure getting further and further away. Neither boy wanted to go back inside the apartment and risk disturbing Inoue so they took their sweet time talking and going over some exam work in the apartment complex's lobby.

When the sun was setting the two boys knew they had to return. The kitchen light was on, interestingly enough. And in the kitchen, Orihime stood facing the stove.

For a moment the boys were concerned to even breath. The next moment Orihime spun around with a pot in her hand and a large smile on her face. "Welcome home," She cheered. "I just finished making a stew! It's potato and shrimp! I thought about adding some Mackerel but Sado-kun doesn't like it right?"

It didn't ork this time, not even the dense Ichigo was fooled by her act. The subject was a little too touchy, though, and if Orihime was willing to play house so would they.

* * *

Pretending everything was normal was easy enough for the rest of them. Orihime didn't share a single class with anyone at the university and she always seemed to get home late at night. She left early each morning- before 6- so she could put in some hours at the shop. Her biggest deal was with a small flower garden in the Google Headquarters courtyard.

Work kept her busy and Hiro kept her entertained.

When summer break started up Orihime was forced to see everyone more frequently. Since Shinji, Chad and Hiro had become friends Hiro was frequently over. Ichigo tried not to loiter and spent most of his time out chasing hollows or at his new job. It made it redundant for Shinji to still be there. Still without school Ichigo ended up at home more often than not.

And Shinji was always around. He seemed to stick by Orihime like he did Hiyori. It was funny because where Hiyori was loud and outspoken Orihime tended to be quieter and wouldn't burden others with her problems.

Tatsuki had always been her best friend. And Tatsuki's place in Orihime's heart didn't change. It just got pushed back a little. Orihime protected it dearly just as she wanted to protect Tatsuki herself. It was a painful thing to push her away- to ignore her calls and texts- but it was a good pain.

Because Orihime was doing it for Tatsuki's sake.

It was a hot August day, Orihime's phone was ringing with the same happy ringtone as always. She sat at the living room table with a cup of hot tea in front of her. Despite the weather, she wore a plain white long sleeve shirt that fell off her shoulder a little- something it never did before.

"Aint ya gonna answer that," Shinji called from the second floor.

Orihime looked to the stairs and took in the tall blonde. She gave him a smile, shaking her head no.

Shinji joined her at the table, dressed in a much more suiting attire for the heat. "I swear, this heat woulda given head captain Yamamoto a run for 'is money."

The reminder things- people- had been lost hit hard. Orihime never really got over that. A loss of a life was still a loss of a life. Even the evil ones- like the Sternritters. Fate had been cruel to them. Orihime knew that it was mostly up to chance which side you'll be on.

Shinji sensed her discomfort and decided to address it. "It's too bad that we lost so much. But those souls had already lived so long. It really was about time. After 60 years most souls are given the option to rejoin the rebirth cycle. "

Her lips pursed and she glanced away. Though she seemed detached on the outside inside Orihime felt pain. "They all had people who cared about them."

"Sometimes ya just gotta let go."

"You lost friends too," Orihime pointed out. "Didn't it hurt?"

Shinji took a sip of her tea, grimacing at the heat and the flavor. "More than ya- well, just as much as ya can imagine. Survivors guilt is something they cover in that academy of the old mans. So we know how to deal with it. We are taught to celebrate death since we rule over it."

"I wish I could go to it."

Orihime wished someone had prepared her for the war. Se never got the classes on how to deal with death, torture, and survivors remorse.

"Maybe when you die."

"yeah," She sighed dreamily. "Hey Shinji do you remember your past life?"

"Nah. Some do, but I must not 'ave had anything ta keep me holding on to the memories." His won death wasn't a conversation that he wanted to breach. "How 'bout we go do something fun today Princess?"

Orihime perked up, "Like what?"

"I dunno," Shinji shrugged, walking to the base of the stairs. "OI ICHIGO! I know yer there so come down 'ere."

The room to the spare bedroom creaked open and Ichigo peeked his head out- messy orange tuffs sticking up from a nap. "What do you want Shinji?"

"Let's go out today. Show me some more of the human world."

Ichigo had an annoyed look on his face. "You lived here for a hundred years shut up." Despite his frustration, he came down to the living room and leaned against the stairwell behind them.

Shinji paid his rebuttal no mind. "I was thinking 'bout going ta the aquarium, how 'bout it princess?"

"If you already had something in mind why did you even ask me," Ichigo mumbled.

Orihime thought about it briefly, tempted to say no but since it would probably just be her and Shinji it might be fun. She knew Ichigo wouldn't be coming. He didn't really talk to her that often, hell she only knew he worked at a local ramen shop because Hiro ran into him. It seemed her mood was a burden to him anymore.

She nodded.

"All decided, Ichigo you're coming right?"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Ichigo said. He caught the flash of disappointment in Orihime's face- well hidden but still apparent. Something tugged at him.

Shinji didn't look remorseful at all. "Great, it's a date then isn't it princess? Just you and me," Shinji flashed her his large grin.

It didn't disturb Orihime when he talked like that, only because she knew Shinji wasn't serious. She just smiled gently back.

"I can't wait. I can even carry ya and we can flash step there," He scooted over to her, taking advantage of the opportunity of the closeness.

Ichigo was quick to move, at the table beside Shinji in a second. "I just remembered Yuzu's wanted a Penguin doll for her birthday.

"But wasn't..." Orihime shut up as soon as Ichigo looked her way. Yuzu's birthday had been in march. But if she pointed that out he might believe she didn't want him there.

The three got ready quickly. All but Orihime changed into something more comfortable and they started the trek down. Ichigo's soul reaper badge was swinging from his belt.

At the bottom of the stairs, Orihime seemed a tad out of breath. Ichigo continued without noticing.

Orihime struggled to hide her labored breathing- but she probably could have been full on panting and Ichigo wouldn't have noticed with his back turned to her. She just wished he would walk a little slower so she could keep up.

She was normally in better shape than this. As of late she'd felt her stamina sapped away. Shinji placed a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. It helped a little in keeping up and Orihime flashed him a small grateful smile.

It was a mile long walk to the aquarium but they made it without a hitch. The large Aquarium had a huge sign for their new underground dolphin viewing room. Orihime wanted to see those first so they descended the stairs.

Once they were distracted by the Dolphins Shinji broke some news. "I'm going to be leavin' Monday."

"I thought you had 4 months," Ichigo frowned.

Orihime looked a little sad. Shinji had become a major support for her. It would be lonely without him. She wasn't selfish enough to voice that thought.

"Aw Ichigo are ya gonna miss me? Admit it. Yer sad I'm leaving. Ya know both of ya can visit."

"As if," Ichigo crossed his arms.

Shinji twisted his face with dispair. "Do you hear that Princess? Isn't he just so mean," Shinji cried to Orihime, who let him press his head into her shoulder.

"I'll definitely see you soon, Shinji-kun." Orihime regarded him kindly. "Maybe I'll see if Hiyori wants to come back to soul society too."

"At least Orihime will miss me," Shinji sighed.

Ichigo pressed his back against the glass separating him and a swarm of dolphins. "Well who are they sending to replace you?"

Ichigo's badge started to beep loudly, only noticed by the three of them.

"No idea," Said Shinji. "Ah but it looks like duty calls!"

A few seconds later Orihime and Ichigo also felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow nearby. Ichigo readied the badge to his chest, preparing to purge himself from his body. "I'll come with you, stay here Inoue-san."

Once again Orihime was brushed aside like some useless woman. Why didn't Ichigo see any use in her abilities? Were they that pathetic? Did Aizen really just take interest in her because he thought she was close to Ichigo?

Rukia would have ben a better choice... Orihime pressed her forehead against the cool glass and watched the Dolphins. A school of Clownfish swam past her face. It was rather calming.

"I don't need help," Shinji said firmly. "Ah but if you want to go fight the hollow then I;ll gladly stay here with my date. Or does the princess wanna take care of it this time?"

Orihime perked up, pulling away from the glass until she could see Shinji's reflection in it. "I-"

"Just go do your job Shinji and hurry back," Ichigo cut in. He practically shoved Shinji up the stairs. Orihime just watched, the hurt still there. So Ichigo really didn't think she could defeat a lowly hollow?

"Thank god he's gone," Ichigo returned to her side.

Orihime didn't share his relief. The silence was awkward and she didn't know what to say. The two of them didn't hang out alone very often. "Should we go back home?"

"You want to leave already" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Orihime shook her head 'no'.

"Then why ask?" He laughed lightly. His mood seemed to be a little better now. "You feeling alright?"

Orihime nodded her head furiously. "Y-yes. Do... do I look bad?"

"No you look great," Ichigo said flatly.

That complement would have sent Orihime over the edge with happiness before. At this time point she couldn't even bring herself to believe him. Ichigo was quick to pick up on her change of attitude. He clenched and unclenched his fists. What could he do?

"If you weren't okay would you tell me?"

She smiled at his reflection in the glass, looking past him and at the fish. A dolphin swam up close to them and Orihime put her hand on the glass. "I thought you were going to stop worrying about me."

"Since when did I agree to that?"

She shrugged lightly, the dolphin pressing his nose against the glass where her hand was. "I don't get it."

He stepped closer to her. She could feel his body heat.

She closed her eyes tight. "I can protect myself. You should live your life for yourself."

He pressed a hand to the glass near hers, the dolphin rubbing against the glass where it was. "That's what I'm doing Inoue-san. I'm living my life the way I want to. And watching out for my friends is just a part of that."

Frustration bubbled in her stomach. "If I was stronger... you wouldn't have to worry so much."

His hand was close to hers. Too close. Her back was inches from being pressed against his chest. She doubted he was affected by the contact but Orihime's heart was racing faster than in months.

"I'll always worry. It was a miracle you weren't hurt in Hueco Mundo. And against Yhwach-"

"I went with you willingly," She reminded him. "W-when you asked me to fight alongside you I was genuinely happy."

"You got hurt, because of me."

Orihime was silent for a moment. She stared at a scar on the back of his hand. Without giving it much thought she put her own hand over it, lightly tracing the skin. "How many times have you been hurt because of me though?"

She could feel him stiffen. "That's different."

Orihime nodded. "Because I believe in you Kurosaki-kun. I believe you can take care of yourself and you'll always emerge victoriously. And I know you'll always come back! Even if it isn't me you're coming back to."

The wind was knocked out of Ichigo. Orihime had said more than she meant to. She tried to recover from it by suddenly turning around with a shy look. "I just mean I know you'll always be safe. I have faith in you. Just like you believe in Sado-kun and Ishida-kun. I just, sometimes..."

She couldn't look him in the eye and finish that sentence. Instead, she stared at his chest. "I just... wish others maybe had that faith in me."

"Orihime," Ichigo's face softened, his lips drawing in a tight line. His eyes were full concern that Orihime wouldn't see.

"Sorry! I don't mean to ruin the mood. Oh hey there's a sign for shaved ice by the polar bears! Let's go check it out," And while her voice wasn't quite as chipper as before it was the closest Ichigo had heard for months. So he let her get away with it.

Ichigo let Orihime take the lead this time. He watched her closely from behind. She missed the way his face flushed slightly. It was strange to be alone with her, and to the outside eye it probably looked like a date. And he'd just been so close to her-

But how could he even think that way when she was like THAT.

Orihime walked slower than normal, seeming to take the stairs with great effort. She was under the impression that she was hiding her fatigue well. Other couples were passing them because she was moving too slow.

Ichigo felt helpless, not sure if he should suggest they take the elevator. But Orihime made it to the top. After visiting the polar bears and getting snow cones they walked around in silence. Apparently, Shinji thought it too late to rejoin them because they hadn't seen or felt him since the hollow's spiritual pressure disappeared.

The walk back harder than before. For some Reason, Orihime's legs felt numb and light- like they were moving with someone else controlling them. There was no strength behind her moves and it turned into something akin to stumbling as she tried to keep up with Ichigo. "Ah, K-Kurosaki..."

Her voice wasn't heard. The orange Haired Shinigami was already nearly half a block ahead of her not noticing their distance. Like before he was going too fast and Orihime didn't have Shinji to help her keep up. Orihime stumbled again, a passerby accidentally brushing against her and throwing her off balance. She stumbled forward and slid slightly, a pain on her palms as they scraped against the pavement. She looked down feeling ashamed and slowly picked herself up. But now she couldn't see Ichigo.

Orihime just stood there, not too sure if she should even move. All of her energy seemed to be drained. Maybe she should wait for Shinji to come find her.

There she was, relying on others. That was why they felt she was weak! Orihime felt the sting come to her eyes. She hadn't cried since the night she decided to drink. The tension of holding back was overwhelming.

People seemed to walk slower around her. Orihime wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to reign it in. She was in public! She couldn't be so weak in front of others. She had to smile. She had to try to be happy.

The corners of her lips twitched in effort but her smile just wouldn't come. She tasted salty drops on her lips as the floodgates seemed to open. When she tried to take a step she ended up crouching down. Her bloody palms left thin streaks on her white sleeves as she held herself.

White.

How she hated that color!

How she couldn't abandon the color. It was an unhealthy attachment. Orihime felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted to be strong but she also wanted desperately to be saved.

"Help me," She mumbled into her arms, trying to focus on the gray sidewalk. On the shoes of passerby's. Her eyes shut tight, trying her hardest to breathe. To relax. To disappear.

"Please, help me."

Ichigo never knew how to handle girls. Even his little sisters were challenging for him. He never knew what to say to make things better and when he tried it just ended up worse.

Orihime was a good example. He'd watched her decline steadily. At first, they thought she just needed some time but Ichigo was beginning to have doubts. He even considered getting his father involved. While the old man was completely insensitive he did have some medical knowledge.

But what if he tried to help and just made things worse? Who could he talk to about it?

"I know you'll always come back! Even if it isn't me you're coming back to."

Ichigo swallowed hard, focusing on the pavement in front of him. Her words had stung for several reasons. First- Ichigo knew she was fond of him. Hell Hat-n-Clogs practically announced it to the world when he shoved Inoue into that outfit during their final battle. He was pretty sure they were about to slap two pieces of bread to his face and call him an idiot sandwich.

The damn pervert, Ichigo thought with his cheeks tinted.

He was aware she might be a little fond of him but figured it was just an attachment to someone she could share her supernatural experiences with. Chad had that attachment to Ichigo too. So did Ishida- even if he didn't admit it.

Second, Ichigo realized then that Orihime was under the impression that he didn't think anything of her abilities. He should have squashed that at the start but what could he say? 'I think your abilities are cool?' just didn't have any conviction and would have made things worse.

He was already halfway up the stairs when he had formulated a decent sentence.

"Hey Inoue-san have you ever healed yourself? I mean I don't think anyone who's felt that can say you're-"

Ichigo was so caught up in himself that he didn't notice Orihime had disappeared until he turned around to find her. He let out a curse. "Inoue?!" How could he just lose her like that? Where did she go?

A small feeling of panic welled up as Ichigo lunged down the stairs. Calm down, you're a soul reaper Ichigo, he thought to himself.

It took no time at all before Ichigo found her spiritual pressure. It was at the base of the stairs and seemed terribly unstable. A sort of unstable he hadn't felt since the night she went drinking with that Hiro guy.

Ichigo bounded down the last flight, not realizing he was taking the steps down three at a time until he was almost upon her spiritual signal.

Relief flooded him when he found her leaning against the wall on the third step. "Inoue-san! Sorry, I didn't notice you weren't behind me." He approached her quickly but she didn't look up at him.

"It's fine Kurosaki-kun," She shook her head lightly. Her hair covered her face like a curtain. "I just got distracted by a pet shop.

Ichigo picked up on the red streaks on her top and panic surged. "Were you hurt?"

When Orihime didn't answer Ichigo gingerly lifted her chin up."Inoue-san?"

His face was etched with frustration and Orihime didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. Her puffy eyes held a tangible fear.

"Inoue-san..."

She swallowed, voice shaking slightly as everything she was holding in tried to purge forth. "Kurosaki-kun..."

She put her hand over his, opening and closing her mouth a few times to try and formulate words. Silence passed between them- neither knowing how to even breach the situation. Orihime was too nervous and Ichigo was actually afraid.

"I'm s-sorry," She stuttered. "I'm s-s-sorry."

But this was his- no- their Orihime.

"You're safe," He reminded her. "Why are you crying? I'm here. I'm safe. You're safe. It's okay. I promise."

When his words didn't seem to calm her and her tears started to swell up again Ichigo took the initiative to wrap his arms around her.

Orihime felt safer in his arms. He smelt of sandalwood- warm and musky. That familiar scent calmed her nerves- which for some reason made her cry harder. She clenched her fists into his shirt and allowed him to slowly pick her up- something he'd only done once before.

This time was different. She wasn't thrown over his shoulder and told she was lighter than she looked. He wasn't playfully sporting her around in celebration of his most recent victory. He cradled her bridal style, shielding her face from piercing eyes. It was easy for him to lift her- his strength never left him even in human form,

But what they were doing was preparing for another battle, just like in Hueco Mundo. A battle that couldn't be solved with force. He felt as helpless now as he had against Nnoitora.

"I- I want to go home," She mumbled into his shirt.

His grip tightened to an almost unbearable level. "We're almost there."

It felt like shed been in his arms for hours by the time he reached the apartment and moved her upstairs to her room

He set her down on the bed and crouched in front of her. Orihime could see his face even with her head bowed. She rubbed the back of her hands against her eyes to stop the tears. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing," Ichigo asked. His voice was brasher than he meant for it to be. "Talk to me. What's going on inside of that head of yours?"

He tapped her forehead lightly. Orihime removed her hands from her face and sniffed loudly. She was mortified now. Of all people to see her like this it just HAD to be Ichigo. How could she face him? Was chad home? Shinji? Did they see how pathetic she was?

Orihime shook her head. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I c-can't."

He had to accept that offer and the defeat. She didn't want to let him in- something about being around her must be painful. "Should I call Tatsuki?"

Orihime shook her head no. "I- I just want to sleep. I'm tired."

"Yeah," Ichigo gave her a kind smile. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Ichigo let her be and took a seat at the living room table. Chad was leaning against the kitchen wall with a frown. "Is she alright?"

"I really don't know," Ichigo sighed. "She's been shutting Tatsuki out too."

Chad nodded, face stern. "I was about to meet up with Hiro-san to get help on some homework. Is it better if I stayed?"

Ichigo frowned. "Why would Hiro be helping you? You're smarter than me."

"It's for psychology. Since it's his major I figure he'd be the best-"

"AH!" Ichigo had bolted upright, startling chad. "That's it. Hey Chad can I get his number from you?"

Chad blinked. "Sure. But I didn't know you were struggling in your classes."

Ichigo took Chad's phone and was transferring the number over. "No no, that's not it. I'll explain later. Thanks Chad!" Ichigo pressed his phone to his ear, disappearing out the apartment a minute later.

* * *

 _Thank you all for the reviews! It keeps me going!_

As far as Orihime goes I know a lot of people might think she's weak. They compare her to Hinata in Naruto and how Hinata always tried to fight but Orihime seems unsure of herself. That's true. Orihime was thrust into this world completely unprepared. She wasn't raised in a clan to fight and she didn't have any idea what she was getting into. The kidnapping would be traumatic enough! Everything else on top of it... I know I wouldn't handle it as well. I think Orihime is so brave and wonderful. She doesn't want to bother anyone so she's always kept her problems to herself and tried not to pry. In the manga there are so many points where it looks like she wants to say something but she holds back. It breaks my heart. Working through it can be hard. This is the recoil.

SIDE NOTE:

I'm also looking for a beta reader because I know my, er, fine points might not be the best. Like spelling and grammar. So if anyone has free time let me know pretty please~ (I write with pages icloud so if you have icloud that would be great too! Because then I could just share it as I go.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell chimed when Ichigo entered GoMidor flower shop and Hiro looked over a big bouquet of lily's to be the first one to call out. He stopped short when he saw it was Ichigo.

"That was fast," Hiro grinned. "I'll be off in ten, then we can go somewhere else?"

"Yeah that works," Ichigo took a seat and waited. He watched Hiro work on a couple last minute projects but his mind was elsewhere.

Calling Hiro instead of his dad was a tough call, but his dad might want to be more involved than Orihime felt ready for. Ichigo believed he made the right choice but it was hard to tell.

As he watched he took note of Hiro's spiritual pressure. It was a little stronger than normal humans but nothing to be aware of. It was possible Hiro saw the occasional spirits but he probably had no idea what they were.

Soon enough Hiro was hanging his apron and gloves up and joining Ichigo. They decided to go to the ramen shop that Ichigo worked at.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me on short notice," Ichigo said.

Hiro opened the door to the shop for them and picked out a table in the back. "I'm glad you called. When you said you needed my advice for Orihime-chan I got pretty excited."

"Excited?"

"Yeah," Hiro said as he opened a menu up. "I mean I think it's about time you made a move. Poor girl's been pining for you. I was starting to think if you didn't I would."

Ichigo's face turned red. "That's not-"

"I'm kidding," Hiro laughed. "I wouldn't steal your girl relax."

"No, Jesus no," Ichigo pinched the nose of his bridge. "I'm not trying to talk about that. Not that there is a ' _that_ '. Orihime and I are friends and that's it. We've just been through some stuff that makes our bond different than normal. You wouldn't get it."

"Sure, sure. But if it isn't romantic advice what could you need me for?"

There was a pregnant silence. Ichigo formulated the words in his mind but the words that came out next didn't even resemble them. "I need some advice on psychology. I hear you study that stuff so I thought you might be able to help."

"Ah... you feeling okay?"

"Not **me** , god am I surrounded by idiots?"

Hiro laughed lightly, shoving some of his black hair aside. "I know. It's about Orihime-san. She looks so lost hm?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "When she walks around it's like she's looking for something or someone. But not in a good way. It might be corny but It's like a soldier looking for an enemy."

Ouch. That hit close to home. "Y-yeah. It's about that. I just need your advice."

"Well, you know her better than me. How's she ben acting strange?"

Ichigo thought about it carefully. "Some bad stuff happened."

Hiro set the menu down. His face was taut with concern.

"She's been distant lately. And tired. Inoue-san's always been super athletic but she couldn't even make it up the stairs. Then there're the breakdowns- and she's seeing and talking to someone that isn't there."

"Aizen?"

Ichigo stiffened.

"Figured. She talked about him a little when she was drunk. Something about 'king'. I kind of formulated my own theory. Abusive ex?"

"N-no!" Ichigo sputtered. "Definitely no. Don't try to guess you won't get it."

"Alright, Alright," Hiro put his hands up in defense. "Look it doesn't take a scientist to figure it out. She's suffering from some Post Traumatic Stress. Maybe some mania from that. Ideally, I'd tell you to take her to a real doctor and get her some meds. She needs to talk about it and get through it so she can live life normally."

"It's not something she can talk about to strangers," Ichigo admitted. "I thought only soldiers get PTSD."

"That's the thought but it isn't so. In fact, women get it more than men. If you want more help I'll need more information."

Ichigo sighed heavily. Luckily his boss came over to ask what they wanted to eat to break up the mood a little.

Hiro didn't give Ichigo much of a break. As soon as his boss was out of earshot Hiro started in. "Give me something to work with. I won't ask any details. I adore the girl too."

Ichigo scratched his chin and looked away. "You can't pry. And you can't ever ask her."

"Bringing up the events with her could be as traumatic as the original event if it isn't done right."

"Good. Then... She was kind of thrust into a world she didn't know anything about. Her childhood shitty. She watched her only close relative- her brother- die." Ichigo took a moment to sum it up in his mind before speaking. "She carried his body to my dad's clinic."

Hiro looked understanding. "That could do it. It explains a lot. I can work with that."

"That isn't it," Ichigo interrupted. "Through the past two years there's been a kidnapping- and the bastard took her under the pretense of giving her a choice. This guy was so fucking brilliant it was ridiculous. And so evil. He fucked ith the most stable minds."

The blood in Hiro's veins felt sluggish and heavy. He tried to envision the princess going through that but he just couldn't. She was delicate. When Ichigo opened his mouth again Hiro fought the urge to cover his ears.

"I don't know the details but it must have been hell, even if it was only for a week. Then she was forced to saved someone close to her just to watch them die again. She had her memory played with some time later- you can call it brainwashing I guess. She was involved with something violent and she watched thous-"

Ichigo stopped short with a cough realizing he was about to reveal too much info. He swallowed some water. "A-anyways a lot of people died. She almost died a couple times herself."

Hiro listened, mouth slightly agape. Then his face turned into a disappointed frown that reminded him way too much of Shinji. "Kurosaki Ichigo... you're a fucking idiot."

"W-what?"

"You've got to be- oh this- you're unbelievable!" His voice rose. He threaded his hands into his black hair and pulled in frustration. "It's almost hard to believe but I do believe you. Gah! How the hell do you think she's getting by after all that? For fucks sake, she's doing it without a support group too. Her family's gone so who the hell is she even relying on? Why haven't you taken her to a doctor?"

"I- It's not something she can talk about. They wouldn't believe her."

"Look I know a lot of victims are afraid to come forth. But the man that kidnapped her could be hurting others. That's one way you have to look at it."

Ichigo laughed dryly. "Don't worry he's taken care of. They all are."

Hiro swallowed. "I'm tempted to believe you. I won't ask. It's impressive she's still able to go to school and work but I'm concerned it's going to build up and break. Isn't there anyone she could talk to?"

"Don't you have any, I don't know, at home therapy ideas. Like we could remove everything that might remind her of it..."

Hiro shook his head. "I'm guessing she goes out of her way to seek out those triggers because they're comfortable and familiar to her. She probably doesn't realize it. I sure as hell do. She wears way too much white for a gardener."

By Ichigo's grimace, Hiro knew he was right. "Look Ichigo I want Orihime to be safe and I'm really concerned. I'll lighten up her work schedule but this isn't an easy issue. It's way out of my league. You need to get her to seek real help. A doctor or maybe even a close friend that is aware of the issue. Once she sees she needs help she'll be able to get better."

Ichigo leaned back in his seat as the Ramen arrived. "Yeah... Thanks, Hiro. I'll try talking to her again. And don't mention any of this to her."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hiro picked up his bowl. "Itadakimasu~"

* * *

 _P-please stop moving Zaraki-san," Orihime tried to calm down the giant, who was lying on the ground and trying to push out of her healing shield. "You're barely back together. I'm only healing your body not your_ spiritual _pressure so you won't be able to heal on your own yet"_

 _"I've got plenty left," The large man grunted, shooting her a glare of defiance that could almost make Orihime flinch away. It was no wonder why the rest of the 4th- and by '_ rest' _she meant those few who had survived- avoided healing him. Because of Zaraki's spiritual_ pressure _, they'd isolated his tent away from the others. Only other captain level shinigami and those that needed her healing were brought to their area._

 _"I-I'm sorry Zaraki-san but_ Isane _-_ san _is with Kyoraku-San right now. So you'll have to bear with me okay?"_

 _He turned his head to the side. "Whatever. How's Ichigo?"_

 _The thought of her hero turned her lips up. "Good. He is tired but they took him to rest. He wasn't injured too bad."_

 _"Then he'll be better soon?"_

 _"Yep," Orihime cheered. "I'm sure he'll want to see you and Yachiru-_ san _when he gets better."_

 _Zaraki seemed satisfied with that. "Yachiru won't be coming back."_

 _Orihime's heart fell. "You couldn't possibly mean..."_

 _"Nah. She wasn't really here anyways. I don't fucking get it so don't look at me like that. When I got the name of my sword down she stopped existin'."_

 _"I don't get it..."_

 _"The fuck did I just_ say _, girl? I don't get it either," Zaraki turned his head away._

 _"I- I'm kind of happy that I am able to help heal," Orihime tried to move their conversation to a more positive spot. "I- I figured with Unohana-san around I would be useless again."_

 _"She's dead."_

 _Orihime's head snapped down to the large man. "W-what?"_

 _He didn't have the slightest bit of emotion. It made Orihime sad._

 _"I offed her," He growled. "But it's fine. I hated the dumb bitch."_

 _Orihime felt a small flare of anger, her_ _fairies_ _buzzing to her emotions. "How can you be so..."_

 _A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Orihime looked over where Yumichika was bandaged behind her, grip tight on her shoulder as he shook his head 'no'._

 _Orihime understood in a heartbeat._

 _This was harder than the battle. She was_ _surrounded by high-class_ _wounded men and woman. Some cried, some begged for death, some were just silent. It was enough to make her puke. But she couldn't do that. These people needed her right now and she would do everything she could to heal them._

 _Zaraki took the longest and had almost been unsavable. When they dragged him to her in two parts the flashback of Ichigo was painfully strong. But thanks to Zaraki's_ immense _spiritual pressure and his will to live he'd held on long enough for her fairies to reverse the damage._

 _But she wasn't able to save everyone. A few soul reapers had been carried away from her with their eyes still open._ Through _it all Orihime never really thought they'd lose people. But that was how_ war _was. Expectations weren't reality._

 _The flap to the tent burst open and a large burly man shoved his way through. "Ryoka girl! I need you!"_

 _"Omaeda-_ fukutaichou _what is this," Yumichika stood._

 _Orihime blinked, turning sober when she saw the small girl in_ Omaeda's _arms. A pretty little brunette. If she recalled this was_ Omaeda's _little sister. But the girl wasn't moving and there was blood dripping_ from _his fingers onto the dirt ground._

 _Since Zaraki was out of the danger zone Orihime dropped her shield and her_ fairies _were over the girl before Omaeda could set her on the ground._

 _He was practically blubbering over her. "H-_ Hinamori _-_ fukutaichou _tried to heal her but the wounds- damn Sternritter- please I hear you can bring people back. I heard you did it with Ichigo. Please save her!"_

This time, _Orihime was involved with her hands. While her_ fairies _tried their best she was trying to stop the bleeding. The_ vice-captain _was a mess and Orihime wondered how Ichigo would react if this was Yuzu. How much it would hurt._

 _Orihime's spiritual pressure was weakening. She'd never healed more than four people in a day before and those were all minor compared to this girl and Zaraki's wounds. Already she'd saved a dozen people on the brink or just past the brink of death. But Orihime had lost a sibling before. If she could spare someone that pain it would be worth any level of spiritual exhaustion._

 _After a few_ minutes _, the bleeding stopped completely. It caked around the wound and turned an ugly dark purple._

 _"No," Orihime mumbled with her brows_ knitted _together. The blood didn't stop because the wound was healed. The blood had stopped because the heart was no longer pumping blood. It hadn't for a while. She was stiff and cold._

 _"D-don't say that. Come on girl! Heal her. You can do it,"_ Omaeda _cried out. "Save my sister!"_

 _She started to cry. She didn't stop trying to heal as she bawled her eyes out for the loss of such a small life. She blamed herself. If only she was stronger. Now_ Omaeda _would live with the same pain she'd grown up with and there was nothing she could do._

 _"If Unohana-_ taichou _was alive she could have healed her,"_ Omaedo _thought bitterly. His gaze turned to Zaraki. "Why was_ it **you** _! Why wasn't it her who survived?"_

 _"How can you speak to Kenpachi like that!" Yumichika glowered. "An imbecile like you could never-"_

 _"Enough," Zaraki cut in. He shot the two of them fierce glares. "All this_ bitchin' _and moanin' won't solve a damn thing. Got that? She's dead. Suck it up and move on."_

 _"How can you say that!"_ Omaeda _looked shocked. "It's your fault my_ sister's _dead! If you didn't kill Unohana-Taichou she'd be alive!"_

 _"And you'd be dead!" Yumichia cut in. "If it wasn't for our captain taking care of more than all the other captains combined we'd all be dead! Blaming him is like spitting on Unohana-_ taichou's _legacy."_

 _Orihime pressed the back of her sleeve to her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried. I can't. She was already so far..."_

 _The room sobered up and turned to the crying girl. Zaraki left the tent and Yumichika followed after giving_ Orihme _a sad look._

 _"I'm so sorry_ Omaeda _-_ san _," She looked up at the large man._

 _He scooped his sister back up gently. No words of comfort were given but Omaeda didn't blame her. "I wish I was stronger. Then I could have killed that son of a bitch who hurt her."_

 **"Please save her."**

 **"I wish I was stronger."**

 **"I'm so sorry!"**

 **"It's your fault!"**

 **"Move on."**

 **"-** **moanin** **' won't solve a damn thing."**

* * *

Orihime bolted awake in a cold sweat. Her nightgown stuck uncomfortably to her skin and she pulled it away to breathe. She needed a shower Immediately.

It wasn't often those dreams came to her but they were hard to deal with. The aftermath of the last war was hard on those left to pick up the pieces. While Chad and Ichigo and Ishida were resting in a tent Orihime was sucking it up. She didn't even heal her own wounds before setting up a tent to work in.

Perhaps if she was honest with herself she was bitter about it, Orihime contemplated as the cold water ran over her body. She had a little anger inside of her akin to jealousy. If she rationalized it Orihime could also see that Ichigo and them had the hardest time fighting. They put up with physical pain to overcome the enemy. Orihime dealt with the mental backlash.

She was out of the shower within the hour, clean and feeling a bit better. It must have been morning- how she slept all the way through the afternoon and night was beyond her. Heading back to her room she hesitated in front of Ichigo's door.

He was home. She could feel him just beyond the door ad when she put a hand on the wood she could practically feel his touch. Shinji wasn't home and she didn't feel chad either. Was facing Ichigo alone something she had the courage to do after yesterday?

Deciding it wasn't, Orihime turned back to her own room. Her phone went off three times and she picked it up during the fourth.

"Hello?"

 _"Orihime,_ " Tatsuki called through the phone. _"What the hell why didn't you pick up?"_

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan, I was in the shower."

Tatsuki was silent for a moment, then- " _Well what are you doing now? Want to grab some tea and go over math? I need some help in calc before the new term starts."_

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan I have to work today."

 _"Oh... Well what time do you get off?"_

"Sorry Tatsuki," Orihime excused again. She kept her voice even. "Maybe next time?"

" _Yeah_ ," Tatsuki said. She didn't sound happy. "Next time."

The line went dead and Orihime set her phone back down on the nightstand.

Her phone went off a few second later. Thinking it was Tatsuki Orihime ignored it until they called twice. The caller ID was Hiro's.

"Hello, Sempai?"

" _Orihime_!" Hiro sounded too happy. _"Great news, looks like Midori-chan's closing up shop today for the Fireworks festival so you're off today."_

He sounded almost too happy. Orihime frowned. "B-but isn't that a weird reason to-"

 _"Ma ma Orihime-chan, just take the day and relax okay? You deserve it! And Saturday we're meeting at 6 to drive to the countryside to set up all those bouquets. We need to have it all set up before the convention starts. So get your rest while you can!"_

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Orihime nodded.

"Orihime?"

"Y-yes! Sorry, I nodded but- ah, you know. Um, thank you Hiro-kun I hope you enjoy your day off too."

Their conversation ended and Orihime decided to check on her Bonsai. It was doing good. The sunlight on the roof was perfect. She picked away some dead petals and leaves and made sure the base was the right temperature.

Gardening was calming for her. Taking care of something and raising it was therapeutic. Orihime couldn't leave the plant alone to die. It had become her mission to save everything she could.

Ichigo joined her around noon, some lemon tea in hand. He offered the cup to her. Orihime wiped aq little sweat from her brow- leaving a streak of dirt behind- and took the cup. "T-thank you Kurosaki-kun."

He was so nice...

"Yeah. I saw you working hard. You got work today?" Ichigo walked over to the rail and dipped his feet over the side of the building. If all his time in his inner world did anything it cured him of any fear of heights.

"Nope ," She sipped the cold tea and joined him on the ledge. The breeze drifting past was soothing in the heat. "Ne Kurosaki-kun..."

"Hm?"

She avoided hi gaze in favor of her cup of tea. "Uh, about yesterday... I just want to thank you. And I'm really sorry for how I acted. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sensing the opening Ichigo moved in a little too fast. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you can't turn to a lot of people but you can always talk to me."

Her cheeks took on a pink hue. "Kurosaki-kun is always so nice. I think I just ate something bad for lunch that day."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "I like you Inoue-san. You're a great friend. I just don't like how you lie to me. It feels like you don't trust me. I know you're feeling down after the war. I mean we all are. It wasn't easy for Chad or Ishida or me either."

He wished he had a net to catch those words before they hit her ears. He wanted to convey that she wasn't alone but when her face flashed with pain he knew how she'd taken it.

Orihime stood abruptly, balancing on the ledge. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. You're right! I'm being so selfish. I think I am a little sad after the war but so is everyone right? But their getting through it just fine so I need to cheer up!"

Ichigo stood, teeth clenched and fists at his side. "Inoue-san I didn't-"

"I mean I was just in the back the whole time I never even had to fight anyone alone," She twirled on her feet ad faced him with a smile. "Compared to you or Ishida-kun or Sado-kun I was really useless and I shouldn't be so down. I have no reason to be! You always know what to say Kurosaki-kun. Thank-"

Her 'thank you' turned into a surprised squeal when Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the ledge. He didn't know why he did it but seeing her up there made his heart beat unbelievably fast. The momentum pulled her against him. She recovered quickly and looked up at him. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue-san-"

A loud clang interrupted them. They glanced over to see Shinji picking a bag of groceries up off the roof. "Sorry ta interrupt there," He said in a voice that wasn't apologetic at all.

Ichigo lets go of Orihime's wrist and Orihime rushed to Shinji to assist with the groceries. "N-no you didn't interrupt anything Shinji-kun. Let me help."

"Ya sure? Ya look kinda pale there princess."

"O-of course. I'm just really tired. I think I ate something bad yesterday," She offered. Shinji rolled his eyes but draped a hand over her shoulder- plucking the bag out of her hand as he did so- and steered her into the apartment.

Ichigo was left cursing on the roof. If he couldn't even get her to see her problem how could he convince her to get help?

* * *

Saturday came too fast. Orihime hadn't slept well- since Shinji left the day before they'd been up late making the most of their time together. Orihime already missed him. He'd become a comforting friend while visiting and she was anxious to find out who they would send next.

She crawled out of bed and dressed in a comfortable pair of denim shorts and a white top with cherry blossoms across the front. There was some big model Gala they had to set up flower arrangements for.

Hiro picked her up in the work van outside. The drive was fairly nice- they sang along to the radio and talked about nothing important. He told her a couple of his tricks when it came to magic but explained her hands were a little too small for most of what he did.

It was almost noon by the time they arrived. "Alright, we have four hours to get it set up before the event. Then we'll hang out till it's over. I feel bad for keeping you out so late."

"It's no problem at al!" Orihime beamed him a smile and disappeared into a hallway to do her own work. She set up a ton of white and red roses in the main room and some spider lilies on the balcony. IT was fun work and she was almost disappointed when they finished.

Reporters were already lined up outside with a brilliant red carpet- preparing for the arrivals that would start recently. Orihime looked around for Hiro- who had disappeared shortly before. She found a couple of the back offices and wondered if he'd came and talked to someone about the result of the job.

She passed a large preparation room where a couple very pretty girls- many foreign- were preparing. She watched them apply their flawless makeup and slip into dresses and shoes more expensive than she could know. _How pretty_ , she thought.

"-royally fucked! Who does she think she is!" An angry man's voice came storming down the hall. He was speaking English but she understood enough of it. Behind him a frazzled man followed with a clipboard.

"Sir her plane was delayed so there was no helping it. We can just skip her run. I'll coordinate it with the directors."

"No! That dress is the masterpiece of this collection. I can't have it skipped! But nobody can pull off such a piece! Ruined! It's ruined!"

They brushed past her so quickly she was knocked to the side- partly her own stupidity for not jumping out of the way quickly enough. Luckily the assistant had stopped to help her up. "S-sorry! So sorry," he was excusing in English.

"N-no it's okay. I should have paid attention," she said in Japanese.

"What the hell are you lagging behind for," The angry designer was stomping back. "This is no time to help up some girl! We have a serious... prob.. lem..."

His words had trailed off as he observed Orihime carefully. He rubbed the blond stubble on his chin and circled the shy girl. "What size are you?"

"W-what," She asked back in Japanese.

He switched his language quickly and asked the same question in Japanese. Orihime had, of course, understood the first time she just didn't know what to say.

He lowered his face until his eyes contact was way too close to her breasts for comfort. "Hmm 32F?"

Orihime was mortified "S-s-seventy H."

"That's a 32F in America," the assistant explained to his director. "Why?"

Orihime wanted to know why too. These men weren't perverts were they?"

"Perfect! She's a little bigger than Elizabeth but she's smaller around! Ah, the show is saved. Tell me girl how about $500 and all you have to do is put on a dress for me?"

The assistant translated the currency and Orihime paled. That could pay her rent. But...

"I'm sorry I'm just here to set up flowers. I'm not a model..."

"Who cares," The director waved his hand to the side. "Go take her to the changing room and make sure she gets the basics, Tyler. Ah yes! It's saved! Thank you God."

Orihime didn't feel like she had much of a say in the issue as she was dragged away and thrust into a room with strangers. "U-um I don't really know if I can- uh excuse me, sir," She called out to the assistant. "M-my partner doesn't know where I am."

"You," The assistant, Tyler, pointed to a random worker. "Go find the other gardener and make sure he knows where she is."

Orihime flushed. "that..."

"You are a real lifesaver," He gave her a big smile. "If it wasn't for you the director might have called the whole show off. This is a huge deal. Unfortunately, no one else could fill out this dress so we owe you so much gratitude!"

When put that way how could she refuse? Orihime smiled gently and let them take her away.

Half an hour later she didn't even recognize herself. The dress was black and white. It was both modest and revealing around the bust. Her hair was drawn up extravagantly with white gems and black feathers adorning it.

"My fallen angel," The director appeared at the door with his eyes of pride. "This is my most fabulous work. I modeled it after visiting a homeless shelter in London. I met a beautiful and brave girl who'd lost everything and turned to drugs. This dress came to me that very day and I've made every piece in this collection just to complement it."

"I- I'm so honored to wear it. I had no idea it meant so much... It's beautiful."

The director smiled softly. "You have the same look in your eyes as her. For that I am glad: you wear the dress like it was made for you."

Orihime was pulled away soon after to get ready for the stage. She wasn't directed how to walk only to do so naturally as this dress didn't ned the strong gait of a confident model behind it.

The director watched her go. His smile dropped. "You have the same look in your eyes as her. For that I am sorry."

Orihime never heard it. She saw bright lights as it was her turn to stumble on stage. She didn't have the confidence as the other models had. Her steps were slow and unsure and she looked like she was uncomfortable.

In pain even.

Yet she looked so beautiful it seemed like she didn't belong. The image of an angel falling from grace with her white dress and black feathers sprinkled across it. The crystals around her eyes and the black feathers in her hair. It looked like she was crying.

The room was deadly silent save for the mad shutter of cameras. Orihime seemed to disappear off the stage too soon. Afterward the models were rounded up, thanked, and then released with the gowns to enjoy the party.

Orihime tried to change back into her clothes but the director caught her first. "There she is! The girl who saved the show. Come you must meet some people"

"B-but my coworker-"

"He knows. He said he'll wait for you. Come this way, first, you must meet the sponsors," He ignored her protest. His arm slipped around her waist and she met all sorts of people. It was so exhausting she felt like her very spiritual energy was being drained.

They took dozens of pictures and she had to pose repeatedly until they found her best angles. It was more draining than healing an army. Orihime would know. Luckily after a few hours the event died down. A couple pretty models invited her to the roof for a smoke but Orihime politely refused. She explained to many people that she wasn't really a model and they seemed content with that.

"Finally," She sighed as she was able to leave the gala room and head back to the changing rooms. Hiro was outside the door. His face was unreadable to her. "Orihime-chan, you're all done?"

She flushed. "Y-yes Sempai. I was just about to change. I'm feeling pretty tired."

He moved aside so she could change back into her normal clothes. She hung the dress up neatly and made sure it was still flawless. It really was a pretty piece.

The door opened and the director entered.

"My little angel," He grinned. "I brought you a check and my card."

She bowed as she took the envelope and opened it. "W-wait!"

The director stopped in the doorway with a knowing grin. "Yes, my angel?"

She held up the check. "I think you made a mistake. This is..."

"Consider it a bribe. I hope you'll work with us again."

She tried to refuse again but he was already leaving. Hiro entered in place. "How much he pay you?"

She showed him the check and his cheeks drained. "Well I'll be... 200,000 Yen for wearing a dress?"

She felt uncomfortable taking such a large amount but it would be much needed with school costs starting again in a week. "I'm really sorry I neglected you. I kind of got thrust into it."

"No problem! It's getting dark anyways so let's hurry and pack everything up."

"I agree with Sempai," She turned, swaying a little as she made it down the hall. She was a little TOO tired. Like the day she tried to go to the aquarium.

She persevered through it until they were done. Hiro had shown amazing initiative and took care of all his work and almost half of hers by the time they were done. The sun had long set and the building was empty as they walked back to their van.

"Man wait till I tell Chad and the rest about this," Hiro was teasing her as he stacked a box of tools into the truck. "I hope they6 mail you some pictures. I should have snapped one on my phone!"

She blushed. "Sempai!"

He pulled out his phone and turned it towards her. "Alright smile! I'm getting one photo of you looking all pretty. I bet I can sell it if you sign it."

"Oh stop," She laughed, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her hair was still in a high messy updo with some gems in it and on her face.

He steadied the phone. "Alright one, two, three!"

Then everything went wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The light on Hiro's phone lit up as he flashed the picture or a tired but smiling Orihime. Of course, he was going to monopolize the moment of Orihime dressed up better than any model he'd seen before. He could probably sell it to Ichigo for a high amount, he figured. Hiro wasn't one to NOT take advantage of an idiot in love. Even if said idiot had never said it aloud to Hiro.

At the same time the flash went off a piercing cry split the air. Behind Hiro an angry red hollow materialized. It resembled a large poisonous snake. The dense spiritual pressure made Orihime shiver.

Orihime's face betrayed nothing but her mind was in an instant mess. A hollow? Out there in the country? There shouldn't have been anything to draw it. Orihime was a master at suppressing her spiritual energy and while Hiro's might be considered higher than normal it wasn't enough to actually attract a hollow. Not one of this magnitude at least.

If she betrayed that she could see it the hollow would lunge. How she missed it until then was a mystery. Was it her fatigue? Still this hollow was way too strong for even Tatsuki to have overlooked. She didn't have time to berate herself. She needed to get them out of there.

Hiro's face seemed drained and he snapped his head around. "Did you hear something?"

She cursed under her breath, quite unlike her. "N-no of course not Sempai. Ah! It's so late let's hurry and get back. I'm super tired! How silly of me considering you did most of the work!"

She gripped onto his arm tightly and tried to steer him towards the car. Pretend to not hear it. Pretend to not see it. While she could easily defeat it Orihime knew that Hiro's protection came first. She wasn't a Shinigami but she understood their values.

"So you did hear something," Hiro frowned. "It sounded like something in pain-"

"Sempai! I want to go home **now**."

But his words had done damage. The snake hollow reared it's masked head and prepared to strike. "You can see me can't you? You look tasty, girl! I'm glad I was the one who found you!"

Orihime used her strength to pull Hiro towards her, pivoting around him so she was between the lunging hollow and Hiro. Her hands rose in front of her and with ease she proclaimed: "Santen Kesshun!"

Her golden shield burst forth and the ugly hollow smashed it's head into it. As soon as it touched the mask cracked and the hollow let out a final cry before disintegrating into the night.

Hiro was n the ground- pushed forward when she dragged him out of the way. His eyes were wide. "W-what are you?"

Orihime frowned deeply. "Y-you could see that?"

He swallowed. "I saw the- the gold thing in front of you. And I saw that big snake but- but it was blurry and I don't know- Are you and Angel or..."

Orihime crouched down on her knees in front of him. "We need to leave now before more show up."

"More?"

To her horror, Hiro recoiled from her. He had distrust in his eyes. Orihime couldn't even blame him because she too would be afraid in this situation. An unknown monster and someone you trusted having powers beyond human comprehension.

The hurt on her face must have been apparent because Hiro seemed to relax. "I'm sorry Orihime-chan I just don't know what's going on. I studied magic all my life but that wasn't just sleight of hand or some flashy trick."

"I'm sorry," Orihime stood up and walked over to the truck. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I can make you forget."

She heard nothing as Hiro picked himself up and thought the offer over carefully. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan," He put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over at him. "It... It's hard to live after you know they exist. You might always b e wondering when one will show up. It- it can make people paranoid."

Orihime had seen it happen in some of her friends. The more delicate ones had their memories erased. For months after the winter war, Tatsuki and Keigo and Mizuro seemed to be on edge. She didn't want Hiro to have to live like that.

"So people can't normally see them? Can Kurosaki?"

Orihime nodded. "It's very rare that a human can. You probably won't see another one in your lifetime. "

He started to walk to the driver's side to get in. "Are you... human?"

Orihime opened the door but didn't get in. A strong wave of spiritual pressure washed over her. She swallowed. "U-um Hiro about never seeing another one..."

"There's more coming?"

Orihime nodded reluctantly. "This is wrong. There aren't supposed to be this many..."

"What's wrong? Hurry get in! We'll just drive away before they get here."

Orihime's eyes turned steely. "Go on ahead. They can go faster than a car and it was my spiritual pressure that attracted them here."

He was climbing out of the car. "Orihime-chan! You can't expect me to leave you."

She smiled softly. "I'm not as weak as I look. I can take care of them. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Idiot!" Hiro yelled. I'm not just going to drive off and leave you! I.. I-"

His words were cut off as his breathing became labored. "What is this?"

"It's spiritual pressure," Orihime explained. "Please Sempai... please you have to promise me one thing. If I tell you to run you have to. You have to get out of here and you don't stop running until you get to a populated area. Even if you think you'll die if you run any longer."

"Orihime-"

"Please, Hiro! I can't fight if I'm worried about you."

He nodded.

Orihime turned towards the spiritual energy approaching from the north. It was strong and there were probably more than three. Tsubaki appeared next to her.

 _"'bout time I was of some use Princess."_

"Sorry Tsubaki. I'll be relying on you."

" _It's what we're here for."_

Approaching at an unnatural speed were four hollows of varying power. None were at the Gillian rank or above so Orihime doubted she'd have any trouble with them. Her only fear with that many would be Hiro getting in the crossfire.

Her shield appeared wordlessly in front of Hiro. "Stay behind that shield," She commanded.

Hiro was taken aback by this new Orihime. She was so calm and collected despite the danger. Wasn't she afraid? The girl that seemed to jump at shadows was combat ready. Like a soldier.

He got no further time to appreciate the change as the hollows were upon them.

A quick flash of yellow took care of the first one as Orihime split a large frog-like hollow in half. Her fairy didn't even still before speeding on to the second hollow. They disintegrated in a holy white light.

The third hollow had gotten close to her, but she brought Tsubaki back from behind and was able to split the third one in half as easily as the other two.

She turned to the fourth one, which was approaching Hiro. Behind Hiro, the atmosphere seemed to shift. Hiro was staring through squinted eyes trying to tell what was wrong with the air in front of him but Orihime could recognize the telltale signs of A garganta opening.

Orihime was feeling slightly winded at the use of spiritual pressure but at least they'd been easy to deal with. She whipped her phone out and dialed Chad's number.

Where was the residential Shinigami?

A jolt of spiritual energy brought Hiro down to his knees and cause Orihime to drop her phone in surprise.

Her shield had already repositioned in front of him as she ran to him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "Hiro you have to stand! You have to get up!"

He tried. It felt like he was trying to stand up in sand. His chest was heavy and getting a breath was almost impossible. "O-Orihime what is.."

"Hiro you have to try harder, You need to try to run."

But he couldn't do more than stagger back,

The garganta opened completely and the spiritual pressure brought Hiro back down to his knees."T-thank god it's a hu...man..."

Orihime swallowed. The man was taller than a human should be. His body was covered in white- the same as his mask. His body was covered in yellow stripes starting from his head down. He resembled a tiger she might say.

His eyes opened revealing yellow orbs.

"V-Vasto Lorde," Orihime stuttered. "Why are you in the World of the living?"

His voice was deep and seemed layered- much like any hollow she had met. "I knew the hollows I sent would lead me to you eventually. You're a hard girl to find, Queen."

The sarcastic way he said Queen sent shivers down her spine. "So you're loyal to Aizen-sama?"

Hiro picked his head up. He could see the guy a little clearer now and he could tell that this wasn't a normal human. The name Aizen struck a cord with him too. But it was too much for Hiro to put together at the time.

The Vasto Lorde laughed. "Aizen-sama? His control's log gone. Halibell-sama is running things now."

"Did she send you?"

The Vasto Lorde scowled. "That woman could never hope to control me. She gathered all the remaining Arrancar and Vasto Lorde under her protection. She explicitly said to leave you guys alone."

Orihime knew Halibell was in control now but she didn't know much of the woman. She'd only met her briefly in Huecco Mundo. The Hollow never had a bad feeling really. She just seemed kind of sad. She was a lot like Starrk.

So if she didn't send the hollow what was he doing searching for her? Orihime pulled Tsubaki to her side. Vasto Lorde were powerful. If it was a fight Hiro would definitely get caught in the crossfire.

"What do you want with me?"

The Vasto Lorde took a step forward. Orihime stood her ground. If she moved back any further she'd run into where Hiro was on the ground.

"Hiro you need to work through this. Crawl away. Please, Hiro, I'm begging you!"

All the fight Hiro had earlier was gone. He knew how outmatched he was. Orihime needed to buy him enough time to get far enough away. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I go by Elbat. I was specifically ordered not to attack you and that's why I'm here."

Orihime frowned. "W-what?"

"I don't much care for my athority being challenged, especially not by that woman," Elbat's face began to glow in a red light as energy gathered on his forehead. "And that's reason enough to hunt you down, Queen."

"Santen Kesshun!" her shield was brought up just in time to block the Cero but Elbat was behind her in a Sonido. She didn't have time to turn around before a sharp blow to her side sent her flying through the air towards the truck.

"T-Tsubaki!"

She hit the side of the truck with a loud bang, followed by a large crack that sounded like someone popping their knuckles through a megaphone. It was overpowered by the loud cry of the Vasto Lorde.

"You bitch!" Elbat stomped towards her. He was holding the bloody stump where his right arm should be.

Tsubaki came back to her side. "Stupid girl, You were supposed to slice off his head. Focus! I know you don't like to fight but you need to! How are you going to protect that boy? Stop hesitating already!"

Orihime's eyes wandered over to the retreating form of Hiro,. He was almost out of harms way.

Elbat stood over her with a Cero charging. She readied her shield to deflect the blow again but Elbt took her offguard.

While she was too injured to get back up normally, he turned his entire body and the fully charged cero towards the retreating form of Hiro.

Orihime's blood went cold. There were very few times she could remember her body moving without command. It had happened the first time she ever Shielded Ichigo. It had happened when she went to heal Muramasa. And it was happening now.

Broken bones aside. Gaping wound where the metal of the truck had pierced her aside. Fatigue aside. Orihime lunged, her shield wasn't moving quite fast enough. The half-formed shield took the brunt of the blow while some risidual energy burned almost clear through her arm. The pain was excruciating and she felt it instantly.

Elbat laughed at her misery. "Looks like we're even now, Queen."

She felt herself being lifted by her hair and brought face to face with the enemy. She couldn't stand on her own with the condition of her body. Was this the extent of her power?

"I heard all about you and Aizen-sama, Queen. I'll let you live if you agree to rule over Huecco Mundo with me as your king."

It was getting harder to breathe. She stared defiantly at him through the pain. Blood dribbled out of her mouth as she spoke. "I b-belong to no one now."

" _Now_ ," He sneered. "But you did. And you will again. How about it? Come with me and I'll even let that boy live. Anything for my-"

His words were cut off. More specifically his entire head was cut off. "You Bitch-"

There was a moment of registering before Elbat's head rolled to the side and Orihime fell down with nothing left to support her.

A black haired girl with pigtais, dressed in an all to familiar white outfit stood with a sword across her shoulder. "Pathetic scum, defying Halibell-sama."

Orihime clutched her burnt arm. Tsubaki was at her side but his power was also fading. This person was stronger than Elbat. This person also hated her more than Elbat.

"L-Lolly?"

"I can't believe I showed up here just to save your useless ass Queen. If only Aizen-sama was around to see this."

Orihime shivered. Lolly was better at hiding her spiritual energy but she was still a threat. Orihime had no idea if she still held a grudge or not.

"Are you..."

Loly bent down and shover her face into the Orihime's. "Look I didn't come here because I wanted to. I came here because I wanted to settle our debt okay?!"

Orihime blinked. "T-thankyou."

"What did I just say?" Lolly waved her sword around angrilly. "I didn't do it for the thanks! Besides, looks like you were able to decapitate the fucker yourself. My swing was just for show"

Tsubaki hummed next to Orihime before rejoining the other fairies inside her hairpin to conserve Orihime's spiritual pressure. Orihime tried to look where she thought Lolly was standing but her vision was going so blurry it was hard to tell.

"Don't thank me I purposefully showed up late. And you might still die from your wounds," Lolly shrugged. "Anyways try to stay alive, or I won't be able to beat you up again later for stealing Aizen-sama from me!"

Orihime didn't catch the last bit of what Lolly said. She was falling forward painfully slow. She was alive. Hiro was alive.

Lolly turned towards the black haired human and regarded him with disgust. He was running towards Orihime.

Another wave of spiritual pressure hit. Her mouth turned into an instant scowl. "No way in hell am I running into _that_ monster," Lolly shivered. She glared at Hiro. "This is your lucky day human!"

She disappeared back through a Garganta and Hiro was left with Orihime.

It was a lot for Hiro to take in. One moment they'd been joking and taking pictures and the next he was tryiing to run for his life. and all the talk about Lord Aizen?

He figured he could contemplate it later. A spiritual pressure ten times as dense as that Vasto Lorde was approaching. But this one wasn't quite as suffocating- it was just dense. IF this was a fight he was going to be screwed, though.

He tried to focus on saving Orihime for the time being. Her right side was torn open and there was a deep dent in his truck. Her left arm and leg were completely burned. The fabric of her shirt barely clung to her. She was losing blood quickly.

Hr ripped off his shirt while he started to dial the emergency number. But before he hit send his hand hesitated. He had half a dozen missed calls from both Chad and Ichigo. Hiro surveyeed the ground until he saw the crunched form of Orhime's phone. She'd been calling someone before.

He picked up when his phone went off again.

"Chad!" Hiro yelled into it. "It's bad Orihime's hurt I-"

" _Ichigo's on his way, we heard most of it through ORihime's phone before the line went dad_ " Chad assured him. " _Try to hold out till he gets there."_

"Does he know where we are? We're about two hours away! He won't make it in time."

The line went dead.

"Who the hell won't make it in time?"

"Hiro turned in shock as Ichigo swooped down. He was wearing a black outfit now and Hiro took a moment to realize that the overwhelming spiritual pressure was coming from Ichigo himself.

Ichigo paid him no more mind. He quickly swooped down and picked Orihime up.

Her hands were getting cold while her forehead was beaded with sweat. Luckily she wasn't conscious. He didn't dare to remove the burnt fabric from her arm or do anything that could make her worse.

A flash of purple appeared in front of them a second later.

"Give her here Ichigo I'll get back faster," Yuroichi held out her hands.

Ichigo reluctantly let her go. "How did you know?"

Yuroichi ignored him and looked over to Hiro. "Good work Kid, we'll talk later."

And then as quick as she had come she was gone. Hiro didn't even see what direction she went. Ichigo gave him a small glare and took off after Yuroichi immediately after.

Things were definitely more complicated than Hiro originally gave Ichigo credit for.

* * *

"She'll be fine Ichigo, Orihime's not weak," Rukia tried to persuade him.

Ichigo had left his body lying in the living room at Orihime's place and was heading after Yuroichi. The flash goddess was faster than him and he was lagging behind with Rukia. He made a mental note to bring Kon back with him from now on. It was about time he saved the stuffed animal from the wrath of Yuzu.

But that was nether here nor there. He shot Rukia a small glare. "What I want to know is why you weren't there. Isn't that cellphone of yours supposed to to tell you where the hollow is going to appeare BEFORE it appears?"

Rukia's face tightened. "Idiot. She was out in the country. Even if the cellphone allerted me of a hollow all the way out there I wasn't going to get there in time. You didn't get their before the enemy was gone either."

Ichigo's brows pulled together in frustration. "What the hell brought her down?"

"I need to confirm with squad 12-"

"Cut the crap Rukia."

"I don't want to raise any alarms! But the only way a hollow arrives before research and development notifies us is if they come straight through a garganta. The only beings powerful enough to open one of those by themselves- that quickly- are Adjuchas and above. Not even a Menos grande can open a gargantum in under 15 minutes."

Ichigo picked up his speed, leaving Rukia behind. He raced along telephone poles and buildings until the Hat and Clogs' shop came into view. He threw the door open and rushed to the back room.

"Yo! Kurosaki-kun," Urahara waved a fan lazily in front of his face. "Nice of you to finally join us."

Yuroichi didn't bother looking up from her position over Orihime. Ichigo froze.

Orihime was looking worse. He couldn't feel her spiritual pressure. Yuroichi had a dozen rags in front of her and each of them were soaked through with blood.

"Why wasn't I there?" Ichigo demanded. His fists clenched to his side. "If I'd been a little faster none of this would have happened."

"Calm down Ichigo!" Yuroichi spat. "Let me work. I don't need you getting in the way!"

Urahara guided him out of the room and leaned against the wall. "I get that your upset."

"Upset? I'm irate. How did a hollow slip through! Why wasn't Rukia there to save her? What happened? I don't know if what hurt her is still out there! I only heard the first part of the conversation before the blasted cero destroyed her phone."

"I sent Tessai to find that boyfriend of hers," Urahara said to calm the boy.

It had the oppositee effect. "He's not her boyfriend!"

Urahara shot him a look.

"It doesn't matter. I just doubt that kid knows anything."

"He could se you couldn't he?"

Ichigo paced back and forth for a moment. Rukia arrived a second later- out of breath. "How... is... she?"

Ichigo looked for an answer too.

"She isn't out of the danger zone but Yuroichi's good. It's harder to heal a human using Kido but lucky for you, we're all pretty skilled." He waived his fan in front of his face as if trying to look humble.

"Research and development confirmed that it was a Vasto-Lorde and five normal hollows. We don't know why they showed up way out there. There weren't any other spirits around and they showed up with too much precision."

"Tessai is bringing in the human that was with her. From our understanding, he was able to see them."

Rukia left them and entered the room with Orihime to offer her help.

Three hours of pacing back and forth later and Ichigo heard the front door slide open. Tessai walked in with a very confused Hiro and a worried Chad behind him.

"Hiro came back to our apartment," Chad explained. "Tessai picked us up."

Hiro glanced around nervously. "Uh- is she okay?"

"No!" Ichigo growled, rounding on the boy. "And you better tell us exactly what the hell went on and how she ended up like that!"

Hiro put his hands up in defense. "There was nothing I could have done against those monsters. I was useless. I'm upset about it too!"

"Calm down Ichigo," Urahara tried to placate the boy. "This kids human. It isn't his fault the Hollows showed up. Let's just take a seat- Tessai bring some tea."

Ichigo followed them to the table and took a seat. He sat across from Hiro with Kisuke and Chad. Tessai prepared some tea then excused himself to relieve Yuroichi.

The sight of Yuroichi wasn't very reassuring. Her orange top was stained red and she looked exhausted. She washed her hands for about three minutes and then joined them.

"How is she," Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"She should live. But the damage wasn't good. Something burned her entire left side and tore open her side. There was an impact that shattered several bones. Since her lung was pierced by a rib that was the most pressing. But Tessai's better at this healing stuff than me.

Before they began Rukia also excused herself from Orihime's room and joined them. Her face was taught with stress.

"Now that we're all here we can figure this out," Rukia started.

Chad nodded in agreeance.

"Talk," Ichigo said to Hiro,

Hiro licked his lips. "Uh is Orihime... an angel or a demon?"

"Neither," Urahara said. "I'll explain it all after you finish."

Accepting that offer Hiro explained. They filled him in on some details. They explained what a hollow and a Shinigami were and what Hueco Mundo was. Hiro filled them in on every visual detail he could remember.

With very word Ichigo just semed more and more antagonized.

"Thank you, Hiro," Rukia said. "Now I'm going to-"

"Don't erase it!" Hiro put his hands up. "I mean, Orihime offered to erase my memory so if you're going to..."

Rukia's eyes softened. "I was going to say you should get some rest."

"You can stay here," Ururu mumbled from the doorway through tired eyes. "Jinta's asleep but I woke up..."

"Look at my cute little Ururu," Kisuke grinned. "So thoughtful. Let's all get some sleep and meet here in the morning. I doubt Orihime will be awake anytime soon."

They reluctantly agreed. Chad left. Ichigo and Hiro and Rukia stayed leaning against the wall right outside Orihime's room. Her spiritual pressure was still dim and they heard nothing but the occasional splash of water or mutter of a Kido spell.

"What was it like?"

Ichigo turned towards Hiro, questioning him.

"That Huecco Mundo place? It's where all the hollows come from?"

Rukia decided to answer. "It's another dimension. It's hard to explain. The ground is all sand. There's no water or rain or trees or the sun. It's always night and freezing cold. It's a place devoid of life."

"It sounds miserable," Hiro admitted.

"It can drive a Shinigami mad. A human doesn't stand a chance there."

Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat. "How... how long was Orihime-chan there for?"

Sensing where this was going Rukia shut her mouth, shrugging. It wasn't something sh really wanted to think about.

"One week," Ichigo said lowly. "She was there for one week."

Hiro clenched his fists. "And this Aizen guy? Was he A Vasto Lorde"

"He was just like us," Rukia explained. "But he was strong enough to control Huecco Mundo. That guy was just an ant compared to Aizen. He wanted to be god. He probably could have been if he wasn't stopped."

Hiro was staring at Ichigo with distrust. Ichigo said he'd taken care of that Aizen guy but then how strong could Ichigo even be? Hiro laid his head on his knees. "What did he do to her?"

They stiffened. Ichigo didn't have the courage to admit he really didn't know.

Rukia stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to head back to your house for some sleep. Coming Ichigo, Hiro?"

"Yeah," Hiro stood up. "I need to get the truck back and let our boss know what's going on in the morning. Keep me updated Kurosaki?"

"I'll stay here a little longer," Ichigo said. His eyes wandered to Orihime's door. "Get some rest."

Ichigo didn't know when he'd fallen sleep but quiet arguing interupted his dreams and jolted him awake. He could hear Jinta and Ururu arguing outside. He could feeel Orihime's spiritual pressure had a little more strength but was still unsteady.

He opened the door to Orihime's room and slipped inside. To his surprise, Ishida was leaning against a wall. He had a bag of medical supplies next to him

"When did you get here?"

"While you were sleeping, Kurosaki. They asked for a doctors opinion."

"Then they should have called your dad," Ichigo shot.

"They did. He just left to return to the hospital before you woke up. I stayed to monitor her progress."

His eyes carried to the pale princess in front of them. She looked cleaner now and her entire left side and her middle were bandaged. There were thick wrappings around her chest and her neck and another going around her forehead. He'd never seen her this injured before.

"Is she going to be okay," Ichigo asked. "When she wakes up she can heal herself right?"

"Her powers don't work like that," Ishida cirrected. "She uses her own spiritual energy to heal others. It's harder for her to heal herself that's why she hasn't done it before. And she'd need to be awake to do that."

"When will she wake up?"

Ishida froend. "That's why hey called me. Her wounds were serious but they're treated. But she took a bad blow to the head as well and isn't waking up. There might be permanent damage it's hard to say."

"Ishida, WHEN will she wake up?"

Ishida looked wary. "I don't know Kurosaki. Maybe today. Maybe in a year. We can't rush these things. My dad wants to move her to his hospital tommorow once she's steady enough to be transported."

"Damnit!" The painting of cherry blossoms crashed to the floor beside Ichigo as he slammed his fist against the wall. "Why did I leave her alone!"

"The way you complain just isn't stylish," a new voice called out as the door opened

Ichigo spun around, taken aback at seeing both Rukia and Rose Otoribashi standing there. Rose looked rather disinterested by the whole situation. He flicked some blond hair over his shoulder. "I do hope you won't be leaving her alone again anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's not argue in front of this little beauty," Rose turned around. "I'll explain my orders in a more lovely setting."

Such a setting was tea around the dining table. Rose sipped the tea and made no motion for explaining his presence.

"Otoribashi-Taichou," Rukia said, "I understand that the presence of a Vasto Lorde warrants a high ranking officer but from the report I stated that it was nutralized."

"Ma, Ma," Rose rolled his head to the side. "That was just the beginning."

"What? There's more?" Ichigo stood quickly.

"Calm down Kurosaki-kun, nothing's going to come near us here. It would be suicide for them." Rose waved him back down.

Rukia propelled the conversation on. "Vasto Lorde are supposed to be rare?"

"Well it seems the presence of the Sternritters upset the balance in Huecco Mundo. When they made their bastard Arrancar using the last Espada- Halibell as intell states- they were incomplete and weak."

"Then what's the problem?"

"In time, Kurosaki-kun," Rose looked more annoyed than disinterested now. "These Arrancar were weak themselves but they were the perfect prey. Imagine bundles of energy just wrapped up and ripe for the taking. The Adjuchas flocked to Los Noches."

"And when they teamed up and ate the imperfect Arrancar it propelled their growth years past what it should have been?"

"Corect. It's said if an Adjuchas eats 1,000 other Adjuchas it can become a Vasto lorde. But an Adjuchas needs only eat one or two of the imperfect Arrancar before evolving. It's a painful event to overcome so quick and it twists the mind even further than it already was. Of course there is only a small amount of hollows that have the potential to become Vasto Lorde. Even fewer can withstand the change of eating an Arrancar."

"How many are we looking at?" Ichigo clenched his fists. "And why do you think they'll come here?"

"Well we think- based on what that Hollow girl friend of yours said- that the sternritters created about 500 imperfect Arrancar. When the teritory war broke out between Adjuchas, Menos, Arrancar, and Hallibells fraction we can assume there were about 40 Vasto Lorde created."

Rose sat back in the chair. "I can't say for certain, but it's safe to assume most of them are under Halibells control and protection. Of course there will be a faction that has split and desires to lead themselves."

"Like the one Orihime fought," said Rukia. It was no question.

"Exactly."

"What did he want with her," Ichigo demanded.

There was a long silence. Ururu and Jinta were no longer heard arguing outside.

"Some believe whoever captures her will have an advantage."

"Why? Her powers are only good for reversing things. She wouldn't be much of a fighting force. Wouldn't it make more sense to go after me?"

Rose let out a dry laugh. "They aren't that suicidal. Ad it isn't her power they want. It's the tittle."

Ichigo pressed his face into his hand in thought. "Hiro said they kept caling her queen."

"Because thats what Aizen showed her as. She's the only other person asides from Hallibell with real ties to Aizen. There's going to be hollows coming after her in hopes that by dominating the old queen they can convince others to follow them as the new 'king'. It's a political and physcal game right now. Huecco mundo is a complete mess which is why holow sightings have generally decreased in the world of the living."

Ichigo had stood once more. He was walking to Orihime's room. "They can try all they want. They aren't having her."

He rejoined Ishida and briefed him of the situation. He sat on the flor besides orihime and felt her arm. Her body was warm.

It was reassuring to feel her. Like the night she cried against him it consoled him that he was fine. She was safe. She was alive. Even if she was hurting she would survive.

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth waking up," whispered Ishida.

Ichigo snapped his head towards him. "What?"

"I just mean... do you wonder what she'd chose?"

Ichigo didn't even consider it. "Orihime's strong."

Ishida shrugged, like the topic didn't matter at all. "I don't know if she wants to wake up. Maybe that's why she's still sleeping. These things aren't always medical. The person survives if they want to."

The melancholy was unlike Ishida, who realized just that and cleared his throat. "I'm going to head back. We'll try to move her in the morning."

Ichigo listen to the door shut. He felt that they were finally alone. Rose and Rukia had dissapeared, he could feel Tessai and Urahara beneith them. Nobody knew where Yuroichi went off to. Jinta and Ururu were out in the yard.

Everyone was safe.

Ichigo turned back to Orihime, removing a small crystal gem off her cheek and wondering where it had come from. His hand had moved down to her own. "You want to wake up right?"

The moment he doubted it himself dealt a blow to his pride. Maybe Ishida was right. He cleared his throat.

She didn't stir. Ichigo pressed her hand against his lips, holding it tightly and closing his eyes. Something in his voice broke. " _I_ want you to wake up."

* * *

 _It's basically gonna be very Ichigo/Orihime centric for a lonnnnng bit now 3... /3._


	8. Chapter 8

_Long chapter... mildly sadistic. Very dense. Don't hate me ._

* * *

 ** _November 25th, 4 months later._**

* * *

The monitor was silent. The steady up and down of her heartbeat was the only reassurance Ichigo was given at Karakura Hospital. The room was once white but upon request had been filled with color. The blankets draped over Orihime were a light shade of blue. The curtains were yellow. Hiro had kept them stocked with flowers. A fresh batch of tea roses sat alongside a vase of lilies.

He played lightly with her hair. It was getting long- then again so was his. If she woke up they'd have to visit a salon together.

 _When_ she woke up.

"I can't believe she slept through summer," Tatsuki yawned next to him. "Lucky girl."

"It wasn't that bad of a summer," Ichigo shrugged. He stood and walked to the window. "It rained for most of it."

The pitter patter hitting the window sounded in agreement. Ichigo pretended he didn't see the look of pity on Tatsuki's face. Asides from Tatsuki nobody really visited Orihime anymore. Chad was occupied with his boxing club, Ishida was busy with school, and Hiro seemed to shy away from them all.

Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to blame Hiro. The kid had done the best he could be getting out of the way. They seemed to play this 'blame game'. Ichigo wouldn't say it was ruining the group's friendship but there was a tension. If Orihime never woke up Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to face them again. Especially not Tatsuki.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

Tatsuki got up and stretched backward. "No, I'm going to head back. I have class tomorrow and I haven't caught up on the homework. We miss you at the college. Try to take care of yourself, Ichigo."

"You too Tatsuki, thanks for coming."

Ichigo watched Tatsuki leave with creased eyebrows. Tatsuki had lost some weight, and she looked tired. The nurses whispered the same thing about him, of course. He did their best to ignore their looks. Pity, admiration, pride, guilt. He approached the vending machine and selected a strawberry milk tea and a coffee drink.

"He always gets two," one of the nurses whispered. "He's so dedicated."

His superior hearing picked up on it. He wished he didn't have that ability. He wished his senses would go back to normal. They'd strengthened his seals after his outburst the night Orihime was injured but it didn't do much.

He placed the milk soda next to another one by her bedside and sipped his own bitter drink. His chair at her side had become a permanent fixture.

"I thought I'd find you here," Rukia entered the room. "I'm going back to soul society today."

"That so? Tell Renji I said hi."

Rukia pulled around to the other side of Orihime. She gently swept Orihime's bangs out of her face. "No change?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "They said she's breathing fine on her own. Now she just has to have the tube in her nose. Her spiritual pressure hasn't changed."

Rukia took a moment to judge it herself. Her lips tugged down as she considered what it was that was wrong. "It's like..."

"Yeah," Ichigo smoothed Orihime's hair back in an attempt to calm her. "It's like she's having a bad dream. It's been like this since the beginning. I wish I could do something to make it stop."

"She probably won't remember her dreams when she comes to," assured Rukia.

Ichigo drank up her assurance greedily. "We can probably take her home soon. Maybe that will help. My dad offered a bed."

"I hear hospitals in the human world can be expensive."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "Ishida's dad is footing the bill. And apparently, Shinji left enough money to cover her rent. The idiot has no idea how money in the world of the living works. And he lived here longer than me."

They were silent while Rukia and he dotted over their princess. Ichigo never had to bring books or video games when he visited. Somehow just sitting beside her was enough to placate him.

"When was the last time you slept in a real bed, Ichigo? You look pretty terrible."

"Can't," Ichigo's voice broke and he coughed to cover it up. "I can't risk leaving her. She can't protect herself like this."

"Ichigo..." Rukia started. "Ryuken's here too. Orihime would want you to still have fun. You're human! Enjoy it."

"Don't!" He stood abruptly, turning away from her. "Not you too, Rukia. You're the one person I can count on being real with me so just don't. Every time I leave her something bad happens."

"It isn't your fault," Rukia frowned.

"I know that!" He rounded on her. "That's what makes this hard! I can't do a single fucking thing for her. _This_ happened. We don't know if she's going to wake up! They're talking-using their fancy ass nurse speak but I know enough of it. They don't know if she will wake up a vegetable, with her memory, dead, or at all! Even I'm losing hope! It fucking hurts!"

"You said it yourself Ichigo! There's nothing you can do. If you want to blame anyone blame me!"

Ichigo spun around. Rukia was the last person he'd blame.

Rukia gripped her arm tightly and lost the courage to look at Ichigo. "I was the one duty that night. I saw the hollow appear. I didn't think anything of it. I was the only one with a warning and I got lazy! If she dies her blood's on my hands in the eyes of soul society and in the eyes of you all! So stop trying to take away the blame Ichigo!"

He closed hie eyes. "We don't blame you."

"But you should," Rukia closed her eyes to ward off tears. "This world's ugly. It's miserable. It doesn't deserve her. But we're selfish and we need her in it. You need her in it. I won't ever forgive myself if I'm the one who takes away your happiness."

"Rukia-" He reached out for her shoulder but she pulled away.

"I'm going back. Take care of yourself, Ichigo. So when she wakes up you can take care of her."

"I will," He vowed.

When she was gone he returned to Orihime's side. Rukia's guilt was a low blow. It represented what their friendships were becoming.

"Sorry about all the yelling," he apologized her. He rested his head on the bed beside her arm and played with her hair. "Is it that bad? Is it really so bad that you'd rather stay asleep?"

No answer.

Orihime had always been quiet, he considered. Maybe this was all some stupid illusion. Maybe it was Aizen's doing. Maybe this was just one option in Yhwach's futures.

Yhwach had taught him many things. He'd taught Ichigo that you could, in fact, defy fate. There was a multiverse. Ichigo wished he had such an ability. He'd give Orihime a different life. A different future. One where she never had to carry her brother's corpse through the rain to his clinic.

He'd give her one where she could be an astronaut.

He'd give her one where she could open an ice cream shop and make all the stomach-churning concoctions her precious heart desired.

He'd give her one where she could be an art teacher like she'd wanted when they were younger. She'd be great with kids.

And one where she could finally try every flavor of jelly bean ever made.

And as he stared up at her face he realized that if he was being really selfish, he'd want her to fall in love with the same person every time.

* * *

"Sir, you have to leave the room," A woman was shaking Ichigo awake.

Ichigo bolted up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and surveying the room. Two frantic nurses were bustling over Orihime while a man was silencing the loudly beeping monitor. Ichigo looked around in panic. "What's going on?"

"We don't have time to explain," The same nurse insisted again. "We need your go leave the room."

"Like hell I'm-"

"He can stay," The white-haired man turned around. "Stay in that corner. I don't need you getting in the way."

"Ishida-"

"Now, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded and backed up, watching Ryuken administer a new fluid into Orihime. The monitor was no longer blaring since they'd muted it but he could see how erratic it was.

"She's approaching level four," a nurse proclaimed. "Getting the IV ready."

"Sir if we administer that it's an 80% chance-"

"Administer it," Ryuken cut the nurse off. "We wait any longer and her brain dies."

"Defibrillator on standby!"

Ichigo was feeling panicked again. He could feel her fading rapidly. Her spiritual pressure had been at half strength before but now it felt like a candle. It kept flickering and threatening to go out.

They administered the serum and Ichigo watched in horror as the monitor lit up with rapid heartbeats and high blood pressure.

The next minute it all went flat.

Ichigo wasn't about to just stand there. He pushed his way besides her, clutching her hand in his. "Inoue-san! Inoue-san listen to me! Wake up! Inoue-san!"

Nothing. The nurses pushed him out of the way and tugged her clothing away.

"Clear!"

Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face, tugging at his hair. He was in denial. This couldn't b happening. He couldn't lose her! He'd go to Huecco Mundo and slay every Vasto Lorde if he had to! He'd do it just for the revenge!

He heard them yell clear three more times but nothing. Her spiritual pressure was just a whisper of smoke.

They didn't fight him off as he pushed his way towards her again. "No," He argued with fate itself. "No, no, NO, NO, NO!"

The stand next to her was pushed over in his rage. He flew to her bedside and grabbed her hand. "Come on Orihime don't do this to us. Come on! What do I have to do? I'll tear Aizen limb from limb. I'll destroy every hollow in Huecco Mundo. You'll be safe this time I promise!" He released his spiritual pressure.

Nobody asides from Ryuken felt it, and the white haired man said nothing. Ichigo's spiritual pressure surrounded her in thick black waves. It burned his human flesh as it seeped out of her pores. He pushed it into Orihime, forcing his spiritual pressure to mingle with hers.

He knew nothing about the healing arts but as he pumped his own spiritual pressure into her and flooded her body he could feel the last wisp of her spiritual pressure holding on. It wasn't getting stronger but it wasn't going out. It was enough to give him hope.

"Come on Orihime fight! I know you don't want to! I know this world sucks and it isn't easy. But it needs you! We need you! _I_ need you! Damn it Orihime, don't you dare give up!"

The fire re-lit. Ichigo felt the candle grow and didn't stop pumping his spiritual pressure into her.

"Come on, Come on," He chorused. His spiritual pressure was burning him. It felt like someone had engulfed his entire body in a Cero. He refused to give up.

60 seconds passed.

It felt like an eternity. An eternity of physical and mental pain, as even Ichigo started to think he'd lost one of the lights in his world.

His name meant one protector. Why did the world always try and take away the one person he vowed to protect?

But then suddenly, as all miracles work, the monitor lit up. The Nurses rushed to it but Ryuken stayed back, observing it all like a planned event.

As her heartbeat steadily increased to 50 bpm Ichigo was able to reign in his spiritual pressure. He didn't let go of her hand until Ryuken decided to move him away forcefully.

"We need to do our part now, Kurosaki," He reminded him. "Go lick your wounds."

Ichigo stumbled down to the cafeteria. Despite his uneasiness at leaving her side, he could feel how steady her spiritual pressure finally was and knew he needed to eat right away to replenish the strain on his body.

Seven bowls of ramen later and he was on his way back up to her room. He waited outside for too long when a nurse finally said he could come in.

"She opened her eyes once but we don't know if it's a sign of waking up or if it was just the muscle memory. Her brain activity looks better than before. Her level is down to 2 and approaching 1. You did well. Your feelings brought her back."

Ichigo wanted to bite back that it was no such thing. His spiritual energy was to thank. He returned dutifully to Orihime's side and decided until she woke up he really wouldn't ever leave her side.

He let Tasuki know what happened and reassured her that Orihime was stable now. Tatsuki promised to come visit in a week.

Ichigo felt relieved that Tasuki wasn't rushing in. If Orihime got bad again he didn't want Tatsuki to see it. The girl couldn't handle that now.

"You scared me," Ichigo sighed. He dabbed a cool cloth over her forehead. "I don't know why you're sweating. I did all the work."

He was hoping she'd wake up again but he watched her all night long and there was no change. He reluctantly fell asleep in the morning, his hand still intertwined with hers.

He remembered when he got really hurt before, and Yuzu and Karin had fallen asleep in his room. He dreamt of that night as he slept in the chair beside Orihime. He dreamt that she was holding his hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

The pressure was light but it let him know she was there.

His eyes opened when he felt the pressure again. It was so weak he couldn't be sure it wasn't just a breeze.

It happened again and he snapped his head to his hand so fast his neck cracked. He wasn't imagining it: she'd squeezed his hand.

Hesitantly- afraid of getting his hopes down- his eyes traveled up to her face and he inhaled sharply.

"Inoue-san," he breathed.

Warm gray eyes stared back.

He cleared his throat and let out a hoarse yell. "N-nurse!"

Orihime blinked but didn't say anything. Then her eyes slowly shut. She squeezed his hand once more and he dared not let go.

"I- I think she was awake," He explained as a nurse walked in. "She opened her eyes and squeezed my hand."

That got the attention of two more nurses. Pretty soon he was once again pushed out of the room as they confirmed her vitals.

Ichigo was on his phone so quick Mizuro would have been envious. It was the first bit of good news they'd had. Orihime's spiritual pressure no longer felt like she was having a nightmare.

Orihime faded in and out the rest of the day. It wasn't until the next day that she was coherent enough to confirm there was no memory loss and she knew who she was. Her words were slow and labored and she couldn't move well after the coma but she was in remission. The nurses said they had no fear she'd slip back into a coma. Her brain swelling was gone and her physical wounds were healed.

That was good enough for Ichigo.

* * *

He was the one by her side the next time she woke up and was able to comprehend her surroundings. He smiled at her so warmly she thought the layer of icy pain around her heart just might melt.

"Morning sleepy," He said softly. "You were asleep for a while."

She didn't respond but she was looking at him so Ichigo continued. "That Hollow did a number on you. But I hear you kicked ass."

She only blinked.

This had Ichigo worried. He licked his lips. "Inoue-san do you recognize me?"

Orihime stared on, but the slightest tilt of her head let him know she did.

Something was wrong, of that Ichigo was sure. "Can... can you talk? Do you know who you are?"

She rolled her head to the other side of the bed- a dismissal.

He recoiled like she'd slapped him. He rushed out into the hallway and hailed a nurse.

But no matter how he insisted something was wrong nothing showed up on any scans. She was perfectly healthy. They'd gotten her to speak to confirm she had no memory loss or mental damage. She could still do Senior level math, knew who the prime minister was, and could pass all their little evaluations.

But Ichigo knew it wasn't right. There was no warmth in her. Orihime had woken up but this wasn't their Orihime. She felt empty. Like a Hollow.

He thought maybe a change of pace was what she needed. On Friday she was well enough to move around. She still couldn't walk further than across the room but her physical therapy was rebuilding her muscle mass.

The November air was chilly but Orihime was bundled up in a thick blue blanket. Ichigo pushed her around the hospital garden in the wheelchair. "It finally stopped raining."

Of course, Orihime didn't respond. While her eyes scanned a flowerbed she wasn't seeing the bright flowers. She was elsewhere in her mind. Ichigo tried to see what she was looking at. Was it the sad shape of the magnolia tree that had her looking so pale?

He parked her next to a bench and took a seat. "Tatsuki and Chad are coming tomorrow. I think Hiro wanted to come too." But he didn't know if the news cheered Orihime up because there was no confirmation. Ichigo debated trying to get it rescheduled because seeing Orihime like this had the potential to break Tatsuki.

A breeze blew Orihime's long hair in his direction. Ichigo could still smell her familiar scent. Orihime looked, smelt, and felt the same. But something was still different. since she had been in a coma he couldn't tell what it was.

"What was it like being in a coma?"

Her head snapped to him, the first sign of life he'd received since that first day waking up. Her eyes held something he couldn't translate.

He was reminded of Ulquiorra.

"Did something happen in the coma," Ichigo clarified. He felt like he was getting closer. "Did you hear your surroundings or dream-"

"I want to go back," She whispered. Her voice was so soft and docile it was almost lost with the wind.

He reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Inoue-san, you can tell me. Why are you like this?"

He was shut out.

He returned her to her room after making no further progress and stepped out into the hallway. Then he did something new. He pulled out his smartphone and researched coma experiences. While the internet was never too trustworthy he came across several medical documents from hospitals and names he recognized.

It wasn't good. Most of them had similar stories. Many patients felt like they were stuck in a dream. One patient was convinced they were Elvis when they woke up. Another patient said they'd relieved being chased by a killer doll and they couldn't sleep alone for months afterward.

Worse were the stories of those who had relived traumatic experiences. He wondered if Orihime had been subjected to something like that, but he had no way of telling when she wouldn't speak to anyone.

So Ichigo had to push it out of his mind and tried not to assume the worst.

* * *

Orihime was tired. Sleeping for four months wasn't resting when the entire time was plagued by the same scenes. She was reliving her Noches days, but they were worse than before. They were so vivid that when she first woke up and saw Ichigo she was convinced it was part of her dream. She half expected him to transform into Aizen and attack her.

It wasn't until he took her outside that she finally believed this was all real. It wasn't Aizen playing a trick on her mind. But she'd been so brainwashed during her coma- she knew that was what it had to be- she couldn't trust herself. Part of her even missed Aizen. She wondered where Aizen was; if he was truly locked far away from her. If she was safe.

If Ichigo was safe.

The only respite she had from her nightmares of Aizen were ones of Ichigo. Her mind was a dark place. She'd become somewhat desensitized to his death by the time she woke up. If Ulquiorra appeared before her and stabbed Ichigo through the heart again Orihime might just roll over and go back to bed.

It was scary to lose a part of yourself. She knew it was her body's way of adapting and surviving. Orihime wished to have it end. At one point she'd thought she was dying and it had been great! A relief.

That wasn't like her.

Orihime rolled over, climbing slowly out of the bed. She tiptoed past Ichigo and towards the bathroom. She was allowed to shower on her own now- even if she had to sit for most of it. Since the others were visiting the least she could do would be to make herself look somewhat appealing.

She didn't want to cause them any more pain than her own weakness already had.

If she hadn't hesitated when fighting Elbat she would have just decapitated him with the first strike. But he was still a person to her and that would always be her vice.

The sight of his head rolling off his body had her stomach churning. She heaved into the toilet but only bitter bile came out. Why did that affect her while Ichigo's repeated death had numbed her?

Ichigo was awake when she came out. He helped her back into the bed despite the way she treated him. Orihime just couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't stand to be touched my him.

She was dirty, and tainted, and hideous. If he touched her he'd become tainted. She wanted to tell him to wash his hands. But it was like her brother always said: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

* * *

The visits passed in a blur. There were loads of tears from Tatsuki and Hiro. Ichigo hung back with Chad. Orihime had to keep her eyes shut and pretend to be drifting off asleep to keep the breakfast shake in her stomach. Guilt gnawed at her like the links of a soul chain. They'd never dote over her like this if they knew the truth. If they knew what a monster she was.

On Monday Hiro offered to drive her and Ichigo back to the apartment. Ichigo walked her to the bottom of the stairs and then knelt down.

"Get on," He looked at her expectantly. "You could barely make it across the lobby don't think about trying these stairs."

She wordlessly climbed onto his back. She buried her face into his shoulder and had to focus on the smell. Musk.

Not Jasmine.

Orihime motioned to be put down on the roof. He held onto her arm despite her small protest and helped her to the door.

Ichigo was disappointed when his fingers almost wrapped clear around her arm. He'd seen her drink the shakes and eat the soups they'd provided but she wasn't gaining any weight. Orihime used to be able to finish three bentos for a single lunch.

He had no idea that Orihime hadn't been able to keep food down. She stopped walking when she saw her cherry tree.

Ichigo panicked when he saw tears roll down Orihime's face. He followed her line of sight as she stumbled to the wilted tree. She hunched over silently.

"I forgot to water it," Ichigo admitted. "We were so occupied with the hospital... I'm sure Hiro will get you another one."

Orihime dug her hands into the soil. She dug with an unnatural fervor until dirt covered up to her wrists. Finally she found the roots. Her eyes widened.

They were dead.

The cherry tree she tried so hard to save, had expressed was a representation on why you should never give up on something just because it seemed a little damage, was dead.

* * *

Ichigo guarded her like a hawk in the following weeks. He'd explained why the hollows seemed to be after her and that it would take some time until Halibell settled the unrest in Huecco Mundo and reigned the Vasto Lorde under her control. Until then he'd vowed to stay at her side. They knew no hollow would come within 20 Kilometer of her if he was nearby.

He'd shoved modesty aside. There were whispers about them going around. Mizuro was to blame for half the rumors. Ichigo paid them no mind. Their own close-mindedness drove them to believe he attached himself to her for something as small as romantic feelings.

It frustrated him that they couldn't see the bigger picture. Orihime wasn't just a girl to him. She was part of him. She was as intricate and involved in his life as Zangetsu. He needed her in order to keep surviving. He stuck to her out of a selfish need.

Even at night, he slept on a mat in her room. The weeks passed and December 15th came quickly. Chad and Hiro and Tatsuki were busy with exams while Ichigo didn't even have work. He was brushing up on his schoolwork while Orihime was bundled up in bed.

Orihime stared at him and he seemed determined to look everywhere but at her.

"The doctors say you should be able to attend school in the spring," Ichigo scratched his cheek. "Uh, I took winter term off too so I'll be joining you then."

She closed her eyes at the same time Ichigo finally moved his head up to look at her.

"Sorry," She whispered.

Hearing her voice after so long wasn't reassuring. It was devastating.

"Don't be. Oh, Tatsuki invited us out for Karaoke," Ichigo offered. A second later she heard him sigh. "Yeah, I told her we were busy."

Orihime wondered how much of a nuisance she was to him. He wasn't getting to go out and play with his friends. He wasn't making money or working. She'd smelt sake on him more than once. The Ichigo she knew never drunk.

"Sorry," she whispered quieter than the first time.

Ichigo pulled his eyebrows together and frowned. It was annoying how all he ever heard from her was 'sorry', 'wash your hands' (which had become an odd peeve of hers), and 'no'.

"Rukia is coming back tomorrow. Just for a few days. I thought we could show her how the holiday season in the world of the living is. That sounds fun right?"

For some reason whenever he mentioned Rukia, Orihime would stir a little more. He did it on purpose to try and see more of a reaction from Orihime.

Her eyes slowly opened to meet hers. "Leave," she muttered. Her voice was coarse and awkward. "With her. I... wont mind."

"Why would I leave you to hang out with Rukia," Ichigo questioned.

Orihime rolled onto her back and watched some birds fly by the window. The spot where her cherry tree had been was empty. Ichigo had taken the tree away somewhere. She imagined it being crushed and mingled by the trash service, then buried in some hole to be forgotten about.

"Inoue-san?"

Ichigo had to scoot to the side of the bed to hear her mouthed whispers. "Do you like her?"

"W-what?" Ichigo turned red. "Why would you think that?"

"I like her too," she continued. Her eyes didn't show any hurt, or adoration, or jealousy, or anything Ichigo expected.

He let out a small laugh. "Rukia's a great person. She's strong and seems to know what to say. But she's also an old lady! And she and Renji _seriously_ have tension. She's not the one I could ever like."

Orihime blinked, the biggest hint that she was feeling surprised. She thought she knew Ichigo best but she must be wrong. Or he liked Rukia and just wouldn't admit it. Either way, the thoughts were draining. She rolled away from him and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," Ichigo mumbled.

* * *

Orihime wasn't stupid. She'd seen the way Tatsuki was changing. Tatsuki came by twice a week and always brought deserts with her. She brought different flavored doughnuts, steamed buns, milk soda, and crunchy curry bread. She brought ice-cream even though it was winter- even a rare eel-flavored one that Orihime always wanted to try- and banana pudding.

She offered Orihime her favorite dvds and a manga about a robot that shoots lasers. She even bought a Takoyaki machine for Orihime to play with.

Tatsuki was doing everything she could to try and get Orihime back to normal but nothing cause her to show interest or drive her to get out of bed. Orihime still walked down and up the stairs once a day to retain some form of her muscles but asides from that she'd become a complete shut-in.

Orihime knew Tatsuki was trying her hardest and it hurt. It hurt even more than seeing Ichigo's helpless face. Orihime had a fierce desire to protect Tatsuki.

So when she got the call from Tatsuki on the 23rd she decided to actually agree to go out for tea. Ichigo wanted to go along but didn't dare disrupt it. So he waived her off- all the while keeping a close eye on her spiritual pressure. Rose was still in town and as much as Ichigo trusted and believed in Rukia's awesome power, Rose had more experience and a broader range of senses even without the cell phone.

Rose was also sent to them because he was one of the few with previous fighting experience against Vasto Lorde. His predecessor in the 3rd had been taken down by one, avenged quickly afterward by Rose. That was why Rose was promoted to captain originally. Already he'd annihilated two that had dared to arrive in Minato.

They kept that from Orihime. She didn't need to know she was the cause of any fighting.

The tea shop was only two blocks away but Orihime was out of breath by the time she'd arrived. It took a few minutes before Orihime had the nerve to enter. It took a lot of preparation to do what she had to.

She spotted Tatsuki in a back booth and made her way over. Tatsuki stood until Orihime had taken a seat across from her.

"Orihime..."

Orihime cut her off before she could start, flashing a big smile. "Thanks for inviting me Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki nodded a little formally, taken aback. She picked up a tea menu and looked over the top of it at Orihime. "I'm surprised you came."

Orihime tilted her head in question, picking up her own menu. "Why is that?"

"You've been pretty distant lately." Tatsuki was a little offended still and her attitude was abrupt.

"AH! Can I get a jasmine tea with coffee jelly?"

"Coming right up!" Came the voice of a young man behind the counter. "Anything for your friend?"

"Cold lavender, thanks," Tatsuki shouted back. Then she turned her attention quickly towards Orihime again. "I'm surprised Ichigo let you out of his sight. How are things progressing?"

"It's fine," Orihime said sincerely.

"Just fine? I thought by now you two would be mad lovers. He never once let your side at the hospital. Not even for a day."

Orihime had been told that before but all it did was make her feel guilty. They sat in silence. Orihime did nothing to help move along the conversation. She seemed disinterested as she watched people walking by the window of the tea shop. The soft clang of their tea being made behind the counter. The drumming of Tatsuki's foot. A teenagers dubstep coming from his headphones in the corner. The sounds made Orihime feel a little more comforted.

Sometimes she envisioned that her hearing was gone. That was how it felt in Huecco Mundo when she was all alone. It was nice to just focus on the positives. Like she was still in one piece. And she could still hear and feel.

Orihime almost fell out of her seat as Tasuki pressed a hand against hers. Tatsuki didn't even notice the way Orihime started at the sudden touch.

"I just want you to be happy. And I want things to work out with Ichigo and you."

Orihime felt a bubble of frustration in her stomach. It had been building for quite some time now and it flowed out of her mouth in a form more vile than Orihime could have imagined before. "Is love... everything?"

"Orihime?" Tatsuki seemed a little affronted by her outburst.

But Orihime wasn't done. Already her throat was sore with overuse. "There's more important things... The world almost ended twice and we just... we just move on? All our worries are about love and trash services and grades. I don't get why everyone wants my love life to go well. It doesn't matter at all. I don't want it to change, Tatsuki."

"This isn't like you! You like Ichigo. You always have. And nobody sticks that close without feeling the same. He's possessive of you! I think being with him is what you need."

"You're wrong, Tatsuki-chan."

Orihime was saved when their tea was dropped off in front of them. She took a long sip of her tea and savored the bitterly familiar taste. It was all the reminder she needed.

Tatsuki ignored her own drink. "Just because of all that happened before why does your life suddenly have no meaning? Please, Orihime. I want you to accept your own happiness and work with me to get you there."

"It isn't like that."

"You keep saying you can't but you aren't giving me a reason!" Tatsuki riled up, only to shrink back down when she pulled attention to her. She waited in annoyed patience for Orihime to answer her. "Well?"

Orihime knew the answer. She just didn't want to say it.

"Tell me Orihime. Give me something." Tatsuki pleaded.

When Orihime looked back at Tatsuki she didn't look sad, or like she pitied herself. She looked calm and collected and had a smile on her face. " Something in me broke."

"You told me what happened with Ichigo and watching him get hurt and I get it. It must have been so hard. And I'm glad you trusted me. I know we can get through this," Tatsuki placed a hand over Orihime's trembling pair.

There was a long pause before Orihime pulled her hands away from Tatsuki. Her guard seemed to rise.

"I never told you," Orihime said softly. Her eyes met Tatsuki's.

"What?"

"I relived it in the coma. Four months. And I... never told you about it."

"What did you relive?" Tatsuki leaned in. She had her theories. Ichigo's death, her brother's death, the kidnapping. There was a lot it could have been.

"I- The man that- The place I went had-"

Her story wasn't working. Tatsuki tried to reach for her but Orihime just pulled further into herself. She was too dirty to be touched.

"What is it Orihime?"

"There was a man who thought he was a king. A lonely man. He wasn't inherently evil. I think he just didn't know what else to be." Orihime sounded detached.

"What happened to him?"

"Ichigo got rid of him," Orihime said softly.

"Was it that Aizen bastard?"

Orihime flinched. "Aizen-sama invited me to Huecco Mundo, the dimension where the hollows live. He had a palace there and lived just like a king."

"He _invited_ you?"

Orihime nodded. "I went with them. And he told me he wanted to make me his queen."

Tatsuki swallowed hard but her eyes didn't move from Orihime's sheepish face. "Did-"

"He was never mean to me," Orihime cut in. "He showed me the weapon he had to use against them- a-against us. And I thought maybe I could prevent it all from happening. But he knew what I was thinking. I could never hide anything from Aizen-sama. That day he reminded me why I was there. He said he would make me his queen."

A small, dry laugh escaped Orihime as if she was embarrassed. "I tried to destroy it later. But I was tricked."

"Orihime what did he do?" Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no. Aizen-sama was very kind. Soft. Gentle. He never caused me any pain. Not on purpose." Orihime's lips fell, unable to hold their smile. "H-He ... he made me his queen."

Before Tatsuki could decipher her words Orihime suddenly stood. She clutched her purse tightly to her chest, leaving some coins on the counter on her way out. The owner of the shop wished her a good day as she left in nothing short of a panic- although on the outside she seemed happy and carefree.

She didn't get far before the jingling of the bell door told her Tatsuki had followed.

Orihime turned around, eyes determined and body stiff. She was serious, if not still a little unsure of herself. "I don't think I could understand what it means to love someone right. I'd be no good. But I'm okay with it really! I want you to know that! See I'm not as weak anymore..."

"I never thought-"

"I know," Orihime answered quickly, spinning around to continue walking. She looked over her shoulders with crescent-shaped eyes and a grin. A gift for her precious Tatsuki. "Thank you, Tatsuki. You were the best friend I could ever want. Maybe someday I can bring the old Orihime back and we can be friends again! Maybe in our next lifetime. Right now... I'm going to... to go."

"Dammit!" Tatsuki snapped her eyes shut and looked away. "Dammit! Why! Why do you always push me out? You and Ichigo both. You never let me in. I'm sick of it! Just trust me! Let me help you Orihime you're my best friend! Please, Orihime, I'm begging you!"

But Orihime didn't look back and kept on going. She hated hurting Tatsuki but if she stopped and stayed she'd do more damage. If Tatsuki knew everything she went through and everything Orihime was responsible for... It would be too much to bear. Because Tatsuki helped her hatch.

She wouldn't let Tatsuki watch the others devour her. Orihime would shield Tatsuki from having to see it. Just like she wished someone had done for her when she was little.

Contrary to popular belief Orihime knew that Tatsuki was a soft soul. Instead of just crying, owning up, and getting over it- like Orihime had- Tatsuki would take too long going through the stages of grief. Tatsuki held her pain in and put on a strong front. It would break Tatsuki. But Orihime? Orihime could handle it. She was already broken.

Orihime trekked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Chad must not be home. Relief poured through her. Orihime couldn't face anyone right now. Her very soul was defeated by the way she hurt Tatsuki. But it was for the best. Her last worldly bond was good as gone.

Orihime crawled gracelessly across the floor of Ichigo's room until she found the bright pink Sake bottle hidden underneath the bed. Rangiku had left it behind for her but Orihime was never much of a drinker- save for a few sips here and there.

She retreated back to her room- glad Ichigo had gone out. She opened the cap with greed. She took one long sip of the coarse rice wine and smacked her lips. "Ah! So sweet."

"It would be better with some red bean paste mixed in," Orihime thought out loud. She took another long sip. She was of legal age now and it wasn't like she was drinking to get drunk. She was just drinking until she reached the slightly buzzed point. Just enough that she might be able to stand the whole living thing and the pain of pushing her best friend away.

Four drinks later and Orihime was stashing the bottle back. The door to her apartment had just opened and judging by the spiritual pressure it was Ichigo.

He knocked on her door a bit later and she- like normal- didn't answer.

He walked in, having known she wouldn't answer. He found her standing in front of her window watching the sunset.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon, how was it?"

Orihime showed a little more interest in the conversation, which both got Ichigo;s hoped up and concerned him. He chalked it up to her visit with Tatsuki.

She offered a small smile.

He joined her by the window and rubbed the back of her head. "Christmas is coming up."

Orihime nodded. "The snow... I want to see it."

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo agreed quickly. "Uh, what I was wondering actually was what your plans were? Chad is going to Okinawa my dad's taking Yuzu and Karin to the ocean of all places. I don't much care for oceans and ice. That's more a Hitsugaya thing."

Orihime was a little wary from the emotional drainage earlier.

Ichigo scratched his neck. "Anyways, it will be hard getting to and fro with all the storms."

Orihime giggled a little, thanking the sake for her light mind.

"Aren't you going with Tatsuki?"

"Tatsuki and I... are on a break." Orihime tried to word it as pretty as possible.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Moving slowly past him, out of the doorway and into the small living area, Orihime sighed. "Don't. For Tatsuki's sake."

"How could your friendship with Tatsuki hurt her?" Ichigo questioned disbelievingly. He took a seat on the ground at the table and motioned for Orihime to sit down too but she just leaned against the far wall. "She just cares about you."

"I don't tell her everything. I don't ever want to hurt my friends but I can't tell her the truths."

Ichigo's annoyance was gone and was replaced by a worried expression. The scent of alcohol drifted past his nose and his lips tugged down further. "Orihime I don't get it. Urahara covered the story with her too so she should know."

Orihime clenched her hands together. "Oops."

"Unless there's something you never told Hat n Clogs. Or me. Inoue-san..." His voice grew deeper as he came to the conclusion.

"I have to protect her."

"I think I get it. Something happened to you and I couldn't protect you. And you think telling Tatsuki will break her." Ichigo looked away from Orihime. "At least tell me Inoue-san."

Orihime shook her head, swaying a little side to side.

"If this truth of yours would break Tatsuki, then you need to at least tell me! Otherwise, it will break _you_."

"Impossible~" Orihime muttered lightly.

"Why are you so damn happy Orihime!" Ichigo slammed his fists down on the table as he stood, causing Orihime to flinch. "You haven't been happy in months! And now there's no reason to be! It's fucking creepy! Why is it impossible? Tell me!"

Ichigo's face twisted into guilt immediately.

Oddly Orihime didn't seem bothered. She glanced sideways with disinterest, her eyes out the window.

"Inoue-san I'm so-"

"I'm already broken, Kurosaki-kun," she said with a tone void of any severity. "But that's okay, isn't it? I mean I'm really good at adapting!"

Pain flashed in Ichigo's eyes. He walked across the room until he was close to her, faces inches apart. "What broke you? What couldn't I save you from?"

The weakness in her knees returned at his proximity. She dared not breath and only shook her head no.

"I can take it. I won't break," Ichigo promised. "Tell me who hurt you. I'll take care of them."

"But Kurosaki-kun," Orihime sounded confused. "You already got rid of him. See you already fixed it! I'm allllllll better!"

He didn't share her cheer. "Dammit Inoue-san what turned you into this," He pressed a hand to the wall by her face. "I can smell the Sake. You're not fooling anyone."

Orihime gave him her best guilty look, "Sorry Kurosaki-kun."

The way she said his name made his heart skip a full beat.

"Tell me."

"Why," she turned her head to the side. "Why do you want to protect me? I've never saved your family like Rukia. I'm not strong like Ishida-kun. I don't know you as well as Sado-kun."

"Do I have to have a reason," He sounded strained as he looked down at her. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't need to say anything he regretted.

"I... I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity!" He shot back immediately.

"Then what is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"I want to protect you from whatever is doing _this_ to you! I'm terrified because you're making me fight something I can't see! Something in here," he tapped her forehead, "But I'm going to fight it! Like hell, I'll give up just because you want me to!"

"Why!" Orihime cried a little louder. Her eyes were wide and watery. "Why can't you just live your own life? Why can't you just forget about me like everyone else?"

"Because I fucking like you!"

There was a flurry of emotion across both their faces. Ichigo looked embarrassed, ashamed, yet slightly relieved. He'd let something off his chest he didn't even know was there.

Orihime felt immediate elation. While it wasn't exactly the setting she'd always dreamed of, Ichigo had said he liked her. She didn't think she'd ever hear those words.

Her joy only lasted a minute- not even long enough for a blush to form- before her face twisted into pure grief. She looked so guilty.

"Why are you crying," Ichigo brushed a thumb under her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," Orihime covered her mouth. She closed her eyes tight.

Ichigo prepared himself for a brutal rejection. How could he hurt her in such a weak time? All she needed was this guilt on top of everything else!

Orihime talked into her hand to try and keep her sobs at bay. "Kurosaki-kun is so nice. You'd even lie to try and save me. You'd give up that much. I- I'm such a terrible person. Please don't do that for me Ichigo. I'm not worth it. I'm ruined."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn't believe him! He'd accidentally confessed something he wasn't even fully aware of and Orihime thought he was lying to try and bring her out of this depression.

He was angry that he'd been taken so lightly but he couldn't express that to Orihime. He pulled her against his chest in a tight hug. "You're not ruined Orihime. How could you think that? What don't I know?"

She calmed down a few minutes later and pulled away. "I-I can't say it again, I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun."

She was gone. He stared up the stairs at her door for a dozen minutes, before cursing and grabbing his phone.

He held down a button and then pressed it to his ear. It took no time for the other line to connect.

" _Hel_ -"

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo ran into his room. out of earshot of Orihime. "Can you talk?"

" _I'm alone_ ," Tatsuki confirmed. She picked up on his intent quickly. " _Is Orihime alright?_ "

"She said you guys got in a fight."

" _Yeah she basically took our friendship, ripped it up, and spread it to the wind. She doesn't trust me Ichigo. Being her friend is a **burden** on her."_

 _"_ Tatsuki... what did she tell you? Did she tell you something? A secret?"

 _"I don't really get it. I don't want to get it_ ," Tatsuki sighed into the phone.

"Please tell me."

There was a pause then Tatsuki huffed. " _Orihime said when she was kidnapped she wanted to destroy Aizen's weapon._ "

"Hyogyoku," Ichigo breathed. It had to be that.

Tatsuki continues, " _She called him Aizen-Sama which was kind of weird. And, Aizen threatened to turn her into his Queen, is how she said it._ "

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat.

"B _ut then she said she tried to destroy it but she couldn't. And that afterward Aizen made her his queen. I can't think about that. But she said he never hurt her on purpose. Please tell me it wasn't-_ "

"It wasn't," Ichigo recovered quickly. "It isn't what it sounds like. It's nothing we didn't know about already. I hope you patch your relationship up soon. Night Tatsuki."

 _"Night Ichigo_ ," Tatsuki said back before the line went dead. She wasn't dumb. She knew that Ichigo was lying for her sake but she'd honor his wishes and push it to the back of her subconscious.

Ichigo was shell-shocked. He never, in a million yeas, thought Orihime would be keeping something like that a secret.

Suddenly he was back in Huecco Mundo. He was being warned against being relieved that Orihime looked fine, but had no idea what they'd done inside her head. He figured there had been mind games.

He couldn't think it. Orihime was an angel in personality, spirit and looks. Her very abilities were the closest to heaven he would ever be. It was worth getting hurt just to be put under her warm rays.

A devil had tried to clip her wings. Ichigo thought he'd saved her but he was wrong. It tore him up and he knew he wouldn't get any sleep with the burden of this truth.

Is struck him that Orihime had said 'truths'. He wondered bitterly how much more she'd gone through that she never mentioned. That she was too ashamed to admit.

And what had she relived when she was stuck in the Coma that made her so defeated?

Ichigo paced in the spare room for a long while. Until the moon was visible. He leaned against her door, the cool wood against his cheek.

"Inoue-san?" He asked softly.

No response. He opened her door. She lay sprawled on her bed. The Windows on one wall were all open, letting the cold breeze ghost over her. It was strange considering how freezing it was but Orihime didn't seem to be cold. The one window facing the direction of the moon was the only one drawn tightly shut. She was facing away from it.

The pieces were falling into place. Her obsession with the color white, how she said she was no good, the way she flinched when touched. Shinji had hinted at it- had practically put it in a boot with the instructions written on the heel but somehow Ichigo overlooked it all.

Ichigo observed her. She was deathly still and if it wasn't for the slow rising and falling of her chest he would have been worried. As it was he found everything too hard to believe. Orihime was here. She was safe and sleeping soundly. She'd endured horrible things and came out swinging.

"Ichigo?" Chad called softly from the doorway. "I brought Hinamori-san, she'll be staying with us for the week."

"Hey, I'm here too, Chad," Hiro looked over Ichigo's shoulder. "Watching over your wife?"

Ichigo turned red but hid it from showing in his voice. "Inoue-san's the last girl I'd marry right now! Now get out of here before she wakes up!"

"Well if you aren't going to then- OW!" Hiro held the back of his head. "It was a joke!"

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Orihime's eyes shot opened. She'd been pretending to sleep to avoid an awkward situation. She didn't feel like being pestered for the truth again.

 _Inoue's the last girl I'd marry._

Those words didn't affect her heart as badly as she thought- even if just squashed any hope she had that his confession would be real. Her ability to feel already was dampening to that level.

It made Orihime feel hollow.

It made her feel like a hollow.

A strong winter breeze lifted the curtains from the windows. Orihime closed her eyes and welcomed the cool air from outside. When she opened her eyes the crescent shaped moon stared her back down and she let out a shiver of fear.

Once the light of her world, she dreaded seeing it with all her being. Nothing brought back those days like the moon. Her whole body seemed to tremble violently. She tried to suppress the sobs she knew would be coming out. When they started it could be hard to stop.

Her mind couldn't think straight in the stress of the moment and the sake. She bent over and pressed her hands so firmly against her mouth until it hurt her jaw in an attempt to hide the screaming sobs that tried to escape. She couldn't let Ichigo, Hiro, Hinamori, or Chad hear.

Her adult temper tantrum, trying to get the ache of pain out of her heart, ended with Orihime convulsing on her bed. She was gripping the sheets tight. She tried to stay calm and stop but it just hurt. Every time she closed her eyes she saw them. She saw the same images from her Coma. She couldn't make the memories go away.

The thought of trying to convince her powers to erase her memory popped into her mind, but erasing that far back would not only mess with her growth but she would loose all her other memories and a load of spiritual pressure.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all. That morbid thought, the light of a way out, was what finally stilled Orihime. She focused on that abysmal thought and fantasized.

It really fucking hurt.

* * *

Ichigo leaned against Orihime's door and listened to the muffled sobs. He closed his eyes and tried to still his own heart.

She was in pain and there was nothing he could do.

It really fucking hurt.

If it hurt this much for him how must Orihime feel? She was alone.

She was alone because he was a coward. He feared rejection. He feared hurting her. He feared getting too close. But he'd already gotten close. There was no turning back and he knew it. Chad and Hiro were gone. Hinamori just stared at the door with concern on her face.

So he opened her door again and approached her huddled form. The sight broke his heart but he swept the pieces up and refused to back down.

"Inoue-san," he said warmly, unsure if she heard him as he reached out for her.

She flinched instinctively at the touch and pulled her head up. The fear in her eyes told him everything she couldn't. He let his instincts rule as he climbed onto his knees on the bed and pulled her up to him.

He held her despite her initial attempts to pull away. He held her until she stopped hitting his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck in defeat. She cried into his shoulder and she patted her hair.

"You're not ruined," He soothed her. "You're Inoue Orihime. You're a fucking angel. Don't let him take that from you. Don't let him take you away from me."

She held him tighter and her cries became too loud to stifle into his shirt. But he didn't give a damn. "I like you. Even if you don't believe it. We're going to get through this shit Inoue-chan."

"I c-c-can't- hurts. I-I-I'm n-no good," She hiccuped.

"That's complete bull shit. You're one of the few good things in this world," he insisted.

He gently laid down with her on his back, pulling her up so she was on top of him, drying her never-ending tears on his shirt.

"It never stopped. I relived it in the c-coma" She cried. "Again and again and again and again! H-he pretended to be you. He pretended so save me."

Ichigo's face turned to rage. He wanted to tear apart the first division until he found that monster. That smart, cruel bastard who knew exactly how to make people break. Ichigo remembered it had taken years for Hinamori to recover from the emotional game Aizen had played. How could he have thought Orihime to be safe? She didn't even have the 50 years of battle-conditioning that Hinamori had!

He clutched her until she was struggling to breathe. "Nobody will ever hurt you again Inoue-chan. I swear."

* * *

 _Hinamori-chan is here~ uh-oh?_


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime woke up with something warm pressed against her back. She scooted over a little and rolled over. Ichigo's face was illuminated in the dull gray light filtering through her window. His arms were still wrapped around her and his face was soft with sleep.

She snuggled a little closer to drink up his warmth. It was colder than it had been yesterday. As she stared at his face he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Inoue-chan," he mumbled. There was no embarrassment or discomfort in his voice. "I should get up."

Orihime was relieved at his tone. She closed her eyes. "Your breath stinks."

"So does yours."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. Her own lips turned up. Neither of them made movement to get out of the bed. Orihime felt peaceful. Maybe it was the early winter morning or her proximity to Ichigo or maybe the weight that felt lifted off her chest.

Ichigo's words from the night before hadn't fixed her. They barely even assured her. But they brought a small amount of peace. Being told by someone that she wasn't ruined goods was hard to believe, but nice. Especially considering it had come from Ichigo.

She felt Ichigo move his arm away from her and roll onto his back. He took a deep breath. "It snowed."

Orihime perked her head up a little, propping on one elbow. A thick layer of snow was on the windowsill.

"It feels like a long time since we saw it last," Ichigo admitted.

Ichigo reluctantly climbed out of the bed. He disappeared without a word and returned a moment later with a glass of water. He set it on the nightstand. "I'm going to shower first."

Orihime nodded as he left again.

After they took turns bathing and preparing for the morning Orihime surprised Ichigo by joining him and Hinamori and Chad in the living room for breakfast. She tilted her head at the change she saw.

"Chad brought this back from his aunts yesterday," Ichigo explained. "We decided to set it up since it was so cold."

The light blue Kotatsu that replaced her normal sitting table was smaller than most she'd seen, but as she joined them and pushed her legs under the blanket she could feel the heater warming her toes. It was nice.

"Morning Orihime-chan!" Hinamori said brightly. "Thank you so much for letting me stay through the week."

Hinamori's smile dropped awkwardly when Orihime seemed to ignore her. Just a slight nod to let her know it was okay. "Um, do you want some fish? Or some tea? Uh Chad let me make breakfast. I thought it was the least I could do."

Ichigo pushed a piece of fish in front of Orihime, but Orihime reached for the teapot instead. Halfway into pouring a cup of tea she halted, a small frown marring her face. She withdrew herself from the warmth of the table and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you not like green tea?" Hinamori stood as well. "Um the only other flavor I could find was Jasmine. But I'm not a big fan of that flavor. It was all Aizen would drink. It got so bland after a while."

Orihime flinched, dropping the small ceramic teapot in her hand. Hinamori rushed to help her pick up the pieces while Orihime just stared at it with wide eyes.

Ichigo and Chad exchanged a worried look. They hadn't known the reason for Orihime's sudden interest in Jasmine tea. "The green tea's really good Inoue-chan," Ichigo tried to persuade her.

Orihime snapped out of her daze and helped Hinamori sweep up the pieces and throw them away. She turned back to the table and seemed to hesitate.

"Inoue-chan," Ichigo urged her to the seat next to him. He didn't want to pressure her or overwhelm her but if she ran back into her shell god know when she'd come out again.

Orihime sat next to him- closer than normal. Her feet brushed against his. She didn't partake in the tea or the fish or rice but she listened to their conversations and tried to follow along.

Hinamori talked more than she anticipated. She told them all about how the female shinigami association was planning a Christmas event just like the world of the living. It was more organized since Yachiru wasn't around. And Unohana- surprisingly- had possessed quite a mischievous side herself.

"And Hirako-Taichou was complaining that the head captain wouldn't send him again. He really wanted to see you Orihime-chan. He said you were his first love," Hinamori giggled. "But he also said that about Rangiku. Rangiku's really good about warding him off! Even though she can seem a little flashy she's really not!"

"I miss Shinji-kun too," Orihime said. It was her first input into the conversation. She flushed with embarrassment.

"You're always welcome to come visit! It would make Rangiku-san really happy too. It's snowing in soul society and little Toshirou always makes the best ice sculptures. He acts like it's a bother but he secretly enjoys it. He's always been like that. Like when Ukitake-Taichou gave him candy he'd eat it all with a big frown!"

Orihime smiled painfully. "I'm sorry."

Hinamori furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Orihime played with her hands. "I couldn't save Ukitake-sama. I tried. But h-his body- there was nothing left in it. I've never felt... I tried..."

"His soul left to become the new soul king, Orihime-chan. There was nothing you could have done. You saved so many after the war!" Hinamori really meant her words.

Ichigo let his arm rest against Orihime's in assurance."I never knew you helped heal people after the war. That's amazing."

Hinamori's eyes widened. "What? How could you not know? She saved half of the vice captains and captains! She patched Zaraki-taichou up and brought Kira-kun back from the dead! Nobody but Unohana-taichou could have done that! Not even Isane-fukutaichou."

Once again Ichigo was taken aback by how little he knew. When Orihime disappeared after getting her own injuries treated he figured it was to rest. He never imagined she'd been healing others. Not in her fatigued state.

"So many died," she said softly. She remembered the way Omaeda cried in front of her. She remembered holding onto little girls and boys that looked too young to be fighting in the first place. Before anyone could offer a rebuttal she stood. "I'm tired."

Ichigo stood with her on instinct and trailed behind her. Hinamori frowned at their retreating forms. "Didn't they just wake up?"

Chad nodded, but he was used to this.

Inside the room, Orihime leaned against the wall on her bed so she could see the falling snow. It looked so clean. Ichigo sat at the foot of the bed and shared the view. "It's Christmas eve. We should go out this evening."

Her head turned in his direction. She clenched her fists into her knees. "Kurosaki-kun-"

"Don't," He sighed. "Look you're just going to give some speech about how I should leave you alone or go out with frikin Rukia- which you won't get out of your hard head- or how you're just no good or how I'm lying and I don't really like you. Right?"

Orihime blinked in surprise. "Kurosaki-kun..."

He gave her a knowing look. "Exactly. So just be quiet and agree for once. I want to do something. Like it or not I'm taking you with me."

He didn't leave her much wiggle room. After Chad left and Hinamori went on patrol they suited up in more appropriate winter gear. Orihime wore a long pink coat and a white skirt with thick white stockings and high boots to keep her legs warm. Ichigo wore his warmest outfit as well and put a pair of blue earmuffs over her head.

"Let's get going before it gets dark," Ichigo urged. "Maybe I should stop and get my hair cut too, it's getting long."

Orihime tugged lightly on his arm. "D-don't."

He turned back. "Don't cut it?"

Orihime quickly let go of him and put her hands in her pocket. She tried to squash the blush on her cheeks. How mortifying. It was Ichigo's hair, he could do what he wanted with it. But she thought he looked really handsome with his hair just a little longer.

He grinned. "Alright. Let's go."

The city was busy with stands and crowds of people out on dates. Ichigo steered her along the sidewalk- stopping to appreciate a large Christmas tree in the square.

Orihime's eyes wandered to a cake shop across the way. Two girls in Santa outfits were waving bells and urging customers inside.

"Want to go?" Ichigo nudged her forward.

Orihime nodded. They entered the cute shop and Ichigo purchased a slice of strawberry shortcake to share. Orihime's face turned redder still. It felt like a real date, but she couldn't truly believe his intentions. She'd always been the one person who knew Ichigo best but lately- despite their closeness- her heart seemed to be miles away.

To the relief of the heart, they got two forks. Orihime thought the cake tasted good. Really good. It was probably the first time she could really taste food since waking up.

"Are you cold?"

Orihime shook her head.

"You sure? Your face is red."

It grew redder under Ichigo's stare. "It's not cold."

He chuckled a little, reaching out and flicking a crumb off the corner of her mouth. Orihime froze while Ichigo just grinned further. She realized she was being teased and pursed her lips a little in a pout. How mean...

When they left Orihime was feeling better. She was warm in her coat and she rubbed her hands together to unfreeze her frosted digits. Her coat pockets were so thin they didn't seem to do much.

"Here," Ichigo started to take off his gloves. "You're going to get frostbite."

"You'll be cold," Orihime tried to argue back.

Ichigo hesitated, considering it carefully before taking her left hand. He shoved the large glove over her fingers and then grabbed her right hand with his left. He wrapped his fingers around hers.

"K-Kurosaki-kun," Orihime stared at their interlaced hand. Sure this way neither of them had cold hands but it was so embarrassing she could die.

"It's called taking advantage of the situation Inoue-chan," Ichigo explained. "And I swear to the Soul King if you say I need to wash my hands afterward I'm going to send you to soul society myself. You're perfectly clean."

He gave her hand a small squeeze and Orihime found herself returning it. "Thankyou..."

He bumped his head against hers lightly. "Silly girl. Speaking of soul society..."

He seemed to have a hard time wording it. Orihime's heart felt like it was sinking. "Are you... going back?"

"No! Not alone- I mean," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Before spring term starts I need to get my seals adjusted. Hinamori-san said that Shinji thinks a little time in the soul society might do you good. The Reishi is denser there. And yours has had trouble recovering since you fought that Vasto Lorde."

When Orihime said nothing Ichigo squeezed her hand again. "Just think about it, will you? I won't be leaving until the 27th. I want you to come."

"Why?"

Ichigo stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. The streets were clearing a little as the sun had set but a few people had to walk around them. Ichigo stared down at Orihime with a tight expression. "Seriously?"

Orihime tilted her head, looking nervous. As much as Orihime put Ichigo through she didn't like it when she made him mad or annoyed.

Ichigo continued without answering her. They headed back to the complex and while Orihime seemed tired she was making the trek with more ease than before. Ichigo still hadn't let go of her hand but Orihime was okay with that.

His hand was big and warm. If she just focused on that, the world was a little less scary.

Instead of going inside they wandered through the snow to the edge of the roof. Orihime let go of Ichigo's hand and scooped up a small handful of snow. She crouched there, forming a small snowman.

Ichigo did not partake but he watched her closely. It was slippery and the last thing he needed was an accident. Luckily Orihime's balance was perfect.

She hopped up on the ledge and looked over the snowy city. It was too cloudy to see the moon or the stars but there was just enough light to make out each other. Orihime closed her eyes as a breeze drifted past.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I felt normal today. And... and even if tomorrow it hurts I think I'll be able to remember today."

"You talk like you won't ever feel like this again," Ichigo stepped closer. He reached for her hand but hesitated. her back seemed delicate and lonely. "We can do this again tomorrow. And the day after."

"I'd like that, but..." Orihime brought her hands up to her sides like she was a tightrope walker. "But I don't think I can do it again. I don't think I could live with myself if I kept burdening you Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently. "Inoue-chan how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"But you know the truth now, don't you? Kurosaki-kun is so nice. You'll do anything to save your friends."

"Wrong!" Ichigo clenched his fists. "I'm not some big saint. I wouldn't go out of my way for just anyone. And today was more for me than for you."

She twirled around on the ledge. Her eyes said it all. She pitied him. She felt guilty.

Orihime had pushed Tatsuki away. She'd ended contact with Hiro and Ishida. Ichigo was persistent and the day had been so lovely she could enjoy it just like it was a real date with the boy of her dreams.

She wasn't going to stop loving him, she knew that. Her vow was for five lifetimes. But it was her love- the same love she had for Tatsuki- that gave her the strength to do what was needed.

"I can't be yours," she said softly. "Not when I was his. I know you say it doesn't matter Kurosaki-kun but could you... could you really be with me?"

"Of course! None of that matters!"

There it was, Orihime sighed. That determined look in his eyes. The promise that was an unbreakable vow. It broke her heart that she might be breaking his. "Can you? Could you kiss me, knowing he did that first? He didn't hold me like an enemy Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue-"

"He made love to me every time. And that hurt more than if he'd forced me. If he'd been cruel. How can you say you wouldn't feel dirty? After-"

She was cut off. At first, she thought she was slipping back but Ichigo had grabbed her by the wrist. He roughly pulled her off the ledge and the momentum propelled her into his chest. She had no time to recover or pull away before he threaded his hands into her hair and held her there. He pulled her head back.

And their lips met.

It wasn't what she expected. His lips were slightly chapped and cold and sweet. His kiss was hard and unpracticed. It was full of desperation and need. Orihime's eyes widened in shock, staring at Ichigo's closed lids.

Then they shut. Her legs didn't have the energy to support her anymore. Ichigo held her up with a strong arm around her middle. He pulled away just slightly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You asked how I could kiss you," he said. "That's how."

Orihime stumbled back as she regained her footing. Her face was bright red and she was trembling slightly. Ichigo couldn't tell if the water drops on her face were tears or snow.

flakes.

"Inoue-chan I-"

She was in the apartment before he could finish his sentence. Ichigo hesitated a moment before running after her. He bounded up the stairs and to her door. "Inoue!"

To his surprise, the door was locked. She'd never locked her door before. He jiggled the knob fruitlessly and knocked on the door. "Look I'm sorry Inoue. I shouldn't have done that without your permission. Just let me in! I'll explain."

He pressed his forehead to the door in defeat. Orihime leaned against the door on the other side. She pressed her fingers to her lips to make sure they were still there. They felt numb and tingly.

"That was smooth."

Ichigo flushed with embarrassment as Chad and Hinamori pulled themselves away from the window., "Please don't tell me you saw that..."

"All of it,": Hinamori confirmed. She pressed her hands together. "It was awfully romantic."

"But stupid," Chad added.

Ichigo walked down to the kitchen and got a drink of water. "Argh! I fucked up."

"Yeah," Chad spared him nothing.

Hinamori sat next to Ichigo and warmed her legs under the table. "I don't think it was that bad. She was probably just embarrassed."

"You think so?"

Hinamori giggled, patting him on the back, "All girls are like that! And she might be a tiny bit mad. At least it wasn't her first kiss right?"

He felt worse. That was Orihime's first real kiss asides from that man... Ichigo just had to do that. And they weren't even dating! Orihime hadn't accepted his feelings. He hung his head in his hands.

Hinamori shifted uncomfortably. "I can talk to her if you want..."

"No, she doesn't do good with new people. Not now," said Ichigo.

Hinamori considered it. "We shouldn't have eavesdropped. But what did she mean? I think I misheard. I thought she was talking about A-Aizen for some reason."

Ichigo met her gaze evenly, giving nothing away.

"Ichigo," Chad urged. "What did she mean?"

"It wasn't what we're thinking is it?" Hinamori looked slightly more desperate. "Please tell me it wasn't that."

Ichigo glanced away. "It isn't my place to say."

"No," Hinamori gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand. "That monster."

Ichigo watched Hinamori stand abruptly and march up the stairs.

"Hinamori what are you-"

"Orihime-Chan!" Hinamori said loudly. "Please open the door I want to talk to you!"

Ichigo raced to Hinamori's side and grabbed her arm. He had several fears. Hinamori could upset Orihime's delicate balance. Hinamori might even be feeling a twisted form of jealousy- he doubted the girls stability still. "What are you doing?"

"You guys couldn't understand." Hinamori pulled away. "This is something only I can do."

Ichigo let go of her arm. "If you upset her..."

"I'm sure little Toshiro will have to avenge me," Hinamori said.

When she tried the doorknob it twisted open. Ichigo hid to the side- embarrassed to see Orihime as Hinamori entered and shut the door behind. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he sat against the door anyway.

Chad was eerily quiet downstairs. He clenched and unclenched his fist several times. When he met Ichigo's gaze they shared a look of understanding. Chad could always understand Ichigo without words and vice-versa.

Hinamori walked in carefully, while Orihime regarded her like a stray cat. She looked ready to flee at any moment.

"Orihime-chan," Hinamori offered a smile. "Uh, I was hoping we could talk. Can I sit?"

Orihime nodded, taking a seat on her bed while Hinamori sat a few feet away. "I overheard you and Ichigo. I- I shouldn't have been watching but I couldn't help it. The kiss was pretty romantic..."

Orihime hid her red face in her knees.

"And I don't want to upset you but I knew Aizen really well," Hinamori clenched her robes into wads beneath her fists. "I didn't know the same side of him as Hirako-taichou or Ichimaru but I knew a side of him nobody else did. I knew him the same way you did."

Orihime's head snapped up. She looked at Hinamori with concern. "Hinamori-chan..."

"No," Hinamori waved her hands in front of her face. "He didn't do that to me. But he showed me the sweet side of him. He pretended to be the man I'd adore. Like a dream, he read exactly what I wanted and he showed that to me."

Orihime returned her head to her knees. "I don't think I can... I don't want to..."

"You don't have to talk about it," Hinamori assured her. "I just want you to listen."

When Orihime seemed to be okay Hinamori continued. "You aren't alone. It took me two years to recover from Aizen. I couldn't hold food down. I couldn't sleep without seeing him. The smell of Jasmine still makes me want to vomit. It took me two years to realize something, and it's something you need to know."

Hinamori scooted closer to Orihime. While Hinamori looked younger she was 10 times Orihime's age. It was the first time she truly felt like someone's elder. Hinamori carefully draped an arm around Orihime. "You were a victim Orihime-chan. He warped the situation so you felt like you were in control but he was using you like a puppet."

Hinamori could feel Orihime's shoulders shaking. She continued, "He knew what to do to ensure you wouldn't betray him. But every day you get out of bed you're doing just that. Going on a date with Kurosaki-san, Kissing him, laughing, all that is destroying his control.

"You'll never get closure. And that hurts. He's never going to apologize or tell you why he did it. So the best we can do it get our revenge by living." Hinamori smiled to herself

"I know I talk a lot and this is probably a bad time but I wanted to say that. And I want you to know it isn't your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve it or bring it upon yourself." She lifted Orihime's face up. "So smile okay? Let's get our revenge on that monster."

Orihime forced a watery smile and hugged Hinamori back. Hinamori stroked the girls back. "That's right. It wasn't your fault."

She knew those boys wouldn't have a clue what it was like to be used by Aizen. From the way Orihime made it sound to Ichigo, Hinamori guessed that Aizen made her feel like an accomplice. The first step was to get Orihime to recognize that she was a victim. Hinamori knew recovery would be slower for a human than for a soul reaper like herself but Orihime was handling Aizen's game better than expected.

Hinamori felt proud, and a little jealous. "Now don't be too mean to Kurosaki-san. He's feeling pretty guilty," she smiled. "He's a lot like little Toshiro. They both think they can fix us. They can't- we know that. But Kurosaki-san going to try anyways so you might as well use his help to fix yourself. Wouldn't that be the best way to thank him for everything he's done?"

Hinamori left Orihime there and joined Ichigo outside the door.

"Thank you Hinamori-san," Ichigo dipped his head a bit.

Hinamori smiled back and waved him off. "I'm just doing what I wish someone had done for me. You can't imagine what it's like to be controlled by Aizen. Be patient with Orihime-chan? She'll come around if she hates Aizen as much as I do."

Ichigo sighed. "She doesn't hate him. She pities him."

Hinamori's eyes softened. "That makes it harder on her. Try to convince her to come to soul society? Just for a week? I think it will help."

"Yeah... if she ever talks to me again. Agh, I keep fucking up," Ichigo pulled on his hair. "Go ahead and take my room like we talked about, I'll sleep under the Kotatsu."

It was going to be a sleepless night.

Orihime stared at the ceiling. Her mind was jumbled. The day had started off good. She'd gotten to eat cake with Ichigo. She'd never even dreamed of getting to do something like that before. Then he'd taken her attempt to push him away and stomped on it. She wasn't angry with him. It was just so sudden and she was embarrassed and afraid.

Terrified.

Ichigo deserved so much. He'd saved the world for crying out loud! Nobody was good enough for him. Definitely not her. She didn't want to drag him down and burden him. Part of it was self-pity but a bigger part just seemed like the cold hard truth. She didn't know if she could feel romantically for someone after Aizen.

But when he'd kissed her she felt a spark. That kiss was completely different from Aizen. With that monster, all she felt was flesh against flesh. With Ichigo, her very existence came into question.

She rolled over and pressed her face to her pillow. Hinamori was right. The best way to defy Aizen was to prove him wrong.

It was cold. Orihime tossed a few times before getting up to make herself a hot cup of water. She spotted Ichigo in the dark under the Kotatsu. He wasn't asleep and his eyes had snapped to her. Neither of them said anything as Orihime walked to the kitchen and ran the sink until the water turned hot. She filled a mug half full and stood in the kitchen drinking it.

The tension was high. Ichigo was too afraid of saying something wrong. Orihime was mentally exhausted. It took a while to build up her courage. She stumbled over to the Kotatsu.

Ichigo didn't breath as Orihime climbed under it with him and laid at his side, turned to face him. He wanted to grab her and feel her against him. Not necessarily in a carnal way but in a possessive way. However, He'd been making all the moves on his schedule and it was time to play by Orihime's rules.

.She made the first contact, brushing her cold feet against his. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

He cleared his throat, "You have no reason to be."

"I've been really unfair to you."

"So? It's about time you were selfish."

Orihime ducked her head. "I don't like how I am now. I don't feel like me. I don't think you can really like this me."

Despite his vow to play by her rules Ichigo reached out and swept her hair out of her face. "You know you won't change my mind right? I'm stubborn,"

Orihime nodded. He was the only one she couldn't push away. "It's scary."

"My stubbornness?"

"No," Orihime gave a half smile. "Liking someone."

"I think it's scarier not knowing."

"I don't know much about love," Orihime admitted. "My parents- I don't remember them. But they weren't good people. I don't think they had love. And Tatsuki's parents split up. And I know Rangiku-san loved Ichimaru-san- maybe not quite romantically but in some way- and it hurt her. She's so strong it's hard to believe something could do that to her. And Rukia's older brother lost his wife and he always looked so sad. Everything I've seen looks like it hurts."

"But you know that isn't what love is."

"I know, but I'm afraid I'm wrong."

Ichigo linked his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Do you think I'll hurt you?"

She shook her head quickly. "I'm... I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Ichigo pulled Orihime closer to him. Screw what he'd said. "I don't care."

"W-what," Orihime looked up from his chest. Her face was flushed again. She'd never get used to the proximity.

Ichigo gave her his signature grin. "If it's you I don't mind being hurt. I just might turn into a masochist. People will start saying I have weird hobbies but they can shove it."

She laughed a little. A real laugh. Ichigo felt a warmth grow from his heart. It had been too long since he'd heard that. The clock in Chad's room chimed softly.

"Merry Christmas," Ichigo whispered against her forehead. "Orihime-chan."

Orihime didn't know what affected her more. His hug, the way he said her name without formalities or the kiss he placed on her forehead. Whatever it was allowed her to drift off to a peaceful Aizen-free sleep under the warmth of the Kotatsu.

* * *

 **AN**

 _Wow, that was a fluffy chapter. It's unlike me. I must have been in a very good mood. Ah, I mean it's not like I'd do something cruel to this perfect couple soon..._

 _I decided to update quickly after the reviews 3. I like to show that even though this is a romance story, romance isn't everything and Orihime's aware of that. I think that Hinamori is stronger than people give her credit for. Aizen did play a 40-year mind game with her._

 _I'm also thinking about playing with Orihime's power. I've been wondering how the close proximity with the Hyogyoku could have affected her. Ah, so many ideas... it's hard to decide._


	10. Chapter 10

"Shh Ikkaku put that down!"

"Shutup Rangiku I know what I'm doing!"

"I don't think they eat Takoyaki for breakfast here."

"You're supposed to have _my_ side Yumichika!"

"P-please don't fight guys. Be quiet both of you or you'll wake them! Toshiro-chan do something!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to-"

"You're always wining to Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Don't be so grumpy Ikkaku. I think it's cute."

"R-Rangiku don't say-"

"That's enough!"

Orihime opened her eyes, suddenly awake when the sound of breaking glass interrupted her sleep. Ichigo bolted up beside her and looked around with weary eyes. They widened when he saw their kitchen full of people.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori were in their standard Gigai's. Rangiku was misunderstanding the whole point of Christmas as she sported a revealing Santa dress. With the exception of Hitsugaya- who sat across the table from Orihime and Ichigo- they were crowded in the kitchen fighting over the appliances.

Ichigo's face twisted. "What the hell?"

"Look what you did," Yumichika sighed.

"Me?" Rangiku whined. "Ikkaku's the loud one."

"Don't blame me! It's only loud because you're fucking hungover _Again_!"

Hinamori looked frantic. "S-sorry Orihime-chan, Kurosaki-san. Um we tried not to wake you. But Yumichika thought it might be a good idea to make breakfast. So then Ikkaku wanted to get involved. But Rangiku said that Ikkaku would break something so she wanted to help."

A vein in Ichigo's face ticked while Orihime hid her face in her hands. "That doesn't explain why you're all here! Isn't soul society short staffed."

"Well," Rangiku lifted a finger to her lip. "Early this morning Hinamori called for back up when a Vasto Lorde appeared and brought a few menos with it."

"What?" Ichigo was out from under the Kotatsu in a heartbeat. He was halfway up the stairs for his badge when Rangiku stopped him.

"They're all dead," Rangiku called. "But Hitsugaya got the order to go. But since it was Christmas in the human world Yumichika really wanted to go. So, of course, Ikkaku signed up too. And if they were all going I couldn't be left behind!"

"I... see... and then you all decided to make yourself at home here?"

Rangiku nodded. She dove under the Kotatsu to take Ichigo's place next to Orihime. She pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Orihime-chan," she purred. "I see you and Ichigo are getting along well."

Things were moving too fast and overwhelming for Orihime. She didn't like being in a room full of so many people- even if they were all friends. She didn't like how they seemed to laugh at her and Ichigo's situation. But at least it was Rangiku. Orihime allowed herself to cuddle up to the slightly larger girl. The white fuzz on her Santa uniform tickled her face. "I- It's not like... that."

"Oh?" Rangiku glanced up at Ichigo with a devilish grin. "No? You mean you slept under this Kotatsu together all night long and nothing happened?"

Orihime thought she might die of embarrassment. Ikkaku made a strange coughing noise and Hinamori was bright red. "R-Rangiku..."

"Enough," Ichigo stomped back down. He didn't like how Rangiku was teasing Orihime. He pulled Orihime up by the arm and guided her to the stairs. "Since they decided to take over the living room..."

"Taking it to the bedroom like a real man Ichigo?"

"Shut up Ikkaku!" Ichigo slammed the door behind them. Orihime sat sheepishly on the bed.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. Those guys are idiots Orihime-chan. I can't believe Hinamori let them in. On Christmas!"

Orihime wrung her hands together. "It... it's kind of nice. I Think."

"Having those idiots here?"

"I- I just mean It's not bad to not spend it alone."

Ichigo took a seat beside her. "You wouldn't have. Chad left early but I'm here. And my stupid dad didn't return any of my calls yesterday so he's probably at the ocean."

They sat in a silence of appreciation. Ichigo let his hand trail lazily across the top of hers. A lot hat happened and it was hard to gage Orihime's mood. Or her stability. He didn't know if what he was doing would cause progress or another deterioration. It was a frightening game when the girl he liked- and wanted to protect- was on the line.

"I'll shower first," She said softly. She gathered clothes together and Ichigo tried to give her the modesty of looking away when she opened the drawers. It didn't help when he caught sight of a red bra string hanging out of a bundle of clothes.

When she left Ichigo gave himself a firm slap to the back of the head. "C'mon Ichigo don't think about that!"

Orihime felt better after a shower. She walked down the stairs to face an odd assortment of foods. Takoyaki, soba noodles, seaweed soup, mackerel, and rice.

Ichigo scooted over to make room for her between him and Hitsugaya- the only other person he trusted to be half sane. "Tea?"

Orihime glanced at the pot and nodded.

Ichigo poured her a small cup of green tea and hesitated. He knew she might reject it and perhaps tea was a abad idea. He didn't really want to make the Jasmine tea but if it helped calm her...

To his relief, Orihime lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip. She didn't miss the way Ichigo's shoulders fell. Truthfully she wanted to throw the cup across the room. She wanted to storm out or demand they give her normal tea back. Part of her was growing Irate for no reason.

Hinamori's words stuck with her. This was a jab against Aizen. He didn't control her. And it was a gift to Ichigo. Hinamori was right, the best she could do for him is the best for herself. The chatter was endless as they talked about Christmas plans. Ikkaku and Yumichika wanted to go out but Rangiku was content to stay with Hitsugaya.

"Go with them," Hitsugaya commanded to Hinamori.

"We don't need a babysitter," Ikkaku complained in the face or Rangiku's laughs.

They left anyways and Ichigo did the dishes with Orihime. Rangiku didn't offer her help but that was to be expected.

"I want to try fried chicken," Rangiku pointed to a picture in a magazine. "That's what you eat on Christmas right?"

"I'll go get some KFC later," Ichigo said.

"KFC? But I want fried chicken!"

"It's the same thing, Rangiku-chan," said Orihime.

Orihime was pulled away from the dishes to go talk to Rangiku at the table. "So... tell me everything that happened when I was gone."

Her question caused Orihime to shift. 'I killed a man, I was in a coma reliving a nightmare for four months, I pushed everyone away, I might be seeing Kurosaki-kun just because he doesn't listen when I say no, and I'm hallucinating' just didn't have a nice ring to it.

Rangiku picked up on the change. She draped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I hear you took out a Vasto Lorde all by yourself. I don't think I could have done that alone three years ago! You really are amazing Orihime-chan."

Orihime flushed at the praise. Nobody had told her that yet. When Orihime thought about it taking out a Vasto Lorde was quite an accomplishment. "He had a name." But it had ended in a mess. And the sight of Elbats head- Orihime snapped her eyes shut quickly. She couldn't see that again.

"Orihime-chan?" Rangiku gave her a small squeeze.

"His name was Elbat." Closing her eyes didn't help much. His golden eyes had lost their light just like Ichigo's had when Ulquiorra killed him. She'd been the Ulquiorra in this situation. Orihime's hand clutched the hollow of her breasts.

She didn't realize she was in Ichigo's embrace at first. But she suddenly didn't feel so alone or afraid. She opened her eyes and she wasn't seeing Elbat's destruction. She was seeing Ichigo with his hands on either side of her face.

"Focus Orihime, there's nothing there," He put his hands over hers. "You're human. You're not one of them. Don't do that to yourself."

"S-sorry."

"You saved Elbat. You sent him to soul society where he doesn't have to feel hollow anymore," Said Ichigo.

Rangiku and Toshiro watched, fascinate with Ichigo's ability to defuse the situation. They had been briefed by Rose the facts and before they left Shinji had given Hitsugaya a word of wisdom.

 _"Tread light for_ tha _' Princess."_

It made a little more sense now.

"I hear Yuroichi-san got to you before Ichigo did," Rangiku said some time later when the mood was a little lighter. "Maybe I should learn from her."

"I've offered to help improve your flash step a dozen times," Hitsugaya sighed. "Honestly."

"But you're not the flash step goddess," Rangiku pouted.

Ichigo sported a frown. He'd forgotten all about that. Somehow Yuroichi had reached Orihime at the same time as him. There was no way they felt the spiritual pressure of the Vasto lorde out there and even if they had there was no reason for them to rush out.

Ichigo remembered when Mayuri informed him he'd infected him with bugs to monitor his movement. He shivered in disgust. Were they tracking Orihime? But why would they?

He couldn't distrust his friends. It wasn't like they'd previously planted the Hyogyouku inside of Rukia and tried to sap away all her power...

Scratch that, he was confronting Urahara about it before his trip to soul society.

"It's getting late. Let's go get some chicken Orihime-chan," Ichigo walked up the stairs for their jackets to return a minute later. "The lines are going to be horrible."

"C-coming," Orihime hurried to her shoes and sat down to lace them up.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he opened the front door at a very inopportune time.

"Ichigoooooooooooooo"

Ichigo quickly sidestepped, parrying a large man attacking him, and sending him flying face first into the Kotatsu. "Goat chin! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Ichi-nii! Don't be so mean to dad," Yuuzu rushed in after their father.

Karin followed with a sigh. "Sorry for showing up uninvited. Dad wanted to stop by on our way back from Shibuya. The coast trip was a complete failure so he wanted to go downtown instead."

"Ahaha, What a loving and caring father I am! Visiting my son... on... Christmas..."

Isshin had stopped talking. Orihime and Ichigo followed his line of sight to their other two guests.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya were standing with completely different expressions on their face. Hitsugaya looked surprised while Rangiku's face slowly twisted into an expression of anger.

Then Isshin lunged, "If it isn't my old- mphh!"

He was on his back with Rangiku's foot in his face a second later. You could see waves of anger rising from her shoulders. Hitsugaya made no motion to scold or hold his lieutenant back. "If it isn't Shiba-san," Rangiku sneered.

Orihime stood slightly behind Ichigo. He'd told her once that his father had been captain of the 10th but she'd never put the pieces together.

"Ran-chan don't be so cold to your own captain," Isshin whined when she removed her foot from his face. He was still on the ground. "Toshiro-chan give me a little help."

Toshiro crossed hi arms and looked away.

"What the hell you perverted old man." Rangiku was definitely not as happy at their little reunion. "20 years and you don't even send a postcard. Then I come to find you and you left us to get hitched to someone who looked exactly like me!"

"Ran-chan-"

Her foot was in his face, silencing him again. "You could have at least said hi after the war! Baka-taichou! Hentai-taichou! Aho-taichou! You didn't even do your stupid paperwork!"

"Neither did you," Hitsugaya said in his old captains defense. "Enough Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

Rangiku obeyed her captain and stopped beating Isshin up. Reluctantly.

"Coworkers," Ichigo tried to explain to Yuuzu and Karin who were looking at Rangiku with shock and awe. She did look quite a bit like their mother had.

"Uh, well, you know Ran-chan, Toshiru-chan, I figured the war wasn't really a good time..."

"Excuses from a coward," Rangiku huffed. She stormed to the door. "Whatever."

She slammed the door a minute later and Ichigo and Orihime shared a look. They'd never actually seen Rangiku angry before. The only time they ever saw her serious even was in the midst of a battle. But it was always calm. She never lost her temper.

Hitsugaya walked past Isshin with his hands in his pockets. "What did you expect Taichou? I'll go talk to her."

Isshin stopped Hitsugaya with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

Reluctantly Hitsugaya let him go and turned back to the rest of the famikly. "Sorry about that," he sighed.

"I- I imagine Rangiku-chan might be a little upset..." Orihime stared at the closed door wistfully.

"Even Ichimaru had the decency to say bye," was what he left it at. "I think you guys were going to go get chicken?"

"Yeah. Yuuzu, Karin, want to come?"

"And walk another 25 flights? Nooo thankyou Ichi-nii," Karin waved them off.

"Good luck on your date," Yuuzu had attempted to whisper to her brother but of course Orihime heard too.

On their way out they saw Isshin and Rangiku sitting on the ledge not to far off. Orihime tugged on Ichigo's sleeve but Ichigo shook his head. "Let them be."

* * *

Rangiku didn't say anything when Isshin joined her on the ledge. He rubbed his hands together and looked into the sky. It was a little clearer but with the city lights he couldn't see any stars but a single bright one in the distance.

"Shooting star, make a wish."

"That's a comet, idiot," Rangiku sighed.

"Still works right?"

"Just go away. It's what you're good at."

Isshin went quiet again. He peeled his thick winter coat off and draped it over Rangiku's shoulders. He had to hold it their forcefully when she tried to shrug it off. "You looked cold."

"I'm Hitsugaya's leutenant," She shot back bitterly. "The cold doesn't exactly bother me anymore."

"That so?"

Rangiku nodded. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"Still wear that old thing?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Everyone suspects I got this from Gin." But Gin never left her anything to remember him by.

"I see Toshirou-chan's doing a good job."

Rangiku nodded. "At least I don't think he'd ever leave without saying anything."

Isshin recoiled from the mental slap. "Ran-"

"You knew didn't you? You knew about Gin the whole time. But you let me- you let us- get taken by surprise."

"Would you have believed me?"

Rangiku met him square in the eyes. "You were my captain."

"Ahh," isshin pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. "I fucked up huh?"

"Yeah," Rangiku scrunched up her nose at the cigarettes. But the smell was nostalgic.

"I heard you always covered for me."

"I figured you had your reasons to go to the world of the living. I trusted you."

"I made it hard for you, hm?"

Rangiku scooped up some snow and formed a tight little ball. "They found out I lied for you after you defected. Your actions had consequences."

Isshin blew some smoke into the air and regarded her haphazardly. "What happened?"

"One week confinement in the Kurojigo": Rangiku shrugged. "They wanted to strip me of my rank but Kyroraku made an appeal. Hitsugaya said he wouldn't accept the promotion to captain."

"The Kurojigo, eh? Nobody told me."

"They ended up giving me the choice. One week in the Kurojigo or I go through basic conditioning again. I figure one week devoid of all senses was cake for someone as lazy as me."

"I've seen people go mad." Isshin pressed the cigarette out in the snow. "I should have done it differently."

"Yeah. But I don't blame you. I know it was Aizen's fault. I'm just pissed you left me behind."

Isshin laughed. "But you wouldn't have followed. You've always put soul society first."

"I was never given the choice. You and Gin both. If I knew what Aizen was up to I would have come with you. I would have helped. But I'm not the type to beg. I'm wasn't going to beg for you or Gin to want me back. I wasn't going to beg for your affection. Nobody's worth that."

"I wasn't going to let you live on the run away from your friends. And Ichimaru cared bout you as well. Too much. I found out it was Ichimaru's idea to use me. He wasn't acting as Aizen's puppet that time."

"I know Gin wasn't a good guy, Isshin. I'm not stupid. He terrified me. He'd never stop. Not even for me. Not until he achieved his goal. And our relationship wasn't as friends. It wasn't as lovers. It was another kind of bond. I see it in Ichigo and Orihime. We belonged to eachother and nobody else could break that."

"I'd like to think Orihime and Ichigo are more like us," He grinned while stroking his Chin.

"You wish," Rangiku mumbled, rubbing her hands together. She blamed the cold for the tint in her cheeks.

"You used to be so cute and innocent, just like her."

"As if. I had to get used to your perverted ass," Rangiku laughed. "My charms were the only way I could get you to do paperwork. It doesn't work on Hitsugaya though, but he does his paperwork without being asked."

Isshin found the mental images of Rangiku trying to rile the stoic captain up funny enough to laugh out loud. He wiped a drop of liquid from the corner of his eye, "I'd pay to see that."

She looked him over and realized how much older he seemed. "I hear you're aging like a human now."

"Closer to a human, thanks to this gigai," Isshin rubbed the back of his head. "Gotta make the most out of this life."

Rangiku regarded him fondly. "I missed you."

Isshin looked back at her, a small smile on his lips. "Don't tell me you're going to kiss me or anything."

"You wish," She smiled gently.

"Yeah, I probably do." Isshin took the snowball from her hands and molded it into a square. "Any chance of you bringing some Sake from Kyoraku's stash to me next time you visit?

Rangiku was silent. She considered how Gin wasn't around anymore. How Hisagi and Kira tried to keep her entertained but she just couldn't see them as real men. She remembered how fond she'd been of her captain. He really had been a handsome man. Mature, strong, and able to raise the moral of the division.

She shook her head, no.

Isshin glanced back at the sky, letting the snowball fall from his hands and disappear below. "You aren't going to come back again, are you."

It wasn't a question. She shook her head, no. Rangiku had a habit of pining over men that'd left her. She wouldn't do it this time. Rangiku would take care of herself. She'd accept her loss in life and in love and pass that hope on to the next generation. When she saw Ichigo and Orihime it gave her courage. Don't accept anything less.

Isshin stood with her, deciding it was time to go back in. They faced each other. Rangiku gave him a determined look, meant to shown how she was older, a full fledge lieutenant.

"You've grown up well, Ran-chan," He patted her head.

Rangiku closed her eyes, reminiscing in the heat between his hand and her head. She felt something soft brush across her forehead. When she opened her eyes he was gone. He touched the spot on her forehead and stared back at the sky.

Commet or no, maybe making wishes wasn't useless after all.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me," Ichigo carried a bottle of sparkling wine and a small boxed cake. That was the special this year at KFC.

Orihime was carrying a small tub of chicken in her hands. "N-no, it's warm so I don't mind carrying it."

"I didn't expect the line to be that long," Ichigo admitted. "It's already 7. We should have ordered last month. How annoying."

"I- I didn't mind. It was never this busy in Karakura town. Minato really is different."

"Yeah. I would say we should stop for some sushi too but I think they're probably getting hungry."

"I wonder if we should invite Hiro-sempai," Orihime wondered aloud. "No, I think we shouldn't."

"You'll have to talk to him and Tatsuki eventually," Ichigo said.

Orihime clutched the bucket of chicken tighter as they walked. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair. "I told you to stop apologizing."

She turned her head up to him. "S-sorry."

Ichigo let his gaze grow annoyed as it fell from her eyes to her lips. He flicked her forehead lightly with his index finger. "I'll punish you if you keep saying sorry."

Orihime flushed and nodded, looking past his head at a shooting star. "Ne, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Do you think a wish made on a shooting star would come true?"

Ichigo glance up at the sky and caught the small moving object. He stopped walking. "That's actually a comet."

"O-oh? Is that so..."

"I've never believed in that stuff. I mean who would be granting it?"

"M-maybe Ukitake-sama," Orihime said quietly. "I don't know if god exists, but the soul king is pretty close, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess Ukitake would grant your wish if you asked."

Orihime closed her eyes for a long minute, pressing her hands around the bucket of chicken like she was at a temple. She clapped her hands together twice and then looked back up at the sky. The star was gone. "I'd like to think so."

To Ichigo's annoyance the only ones at his house when he got back were Hitsugaya and Rangiku. Apparently his dad had taken off. Ichigo sent an accusing glance at Rangiku who just feigned ignorance.

"So..." Ichigo swallowed a large bite of chicken. "My old man and you..."

Rangiku had started on the cake instead of the chicken. She wiped a piece of chocolate from her lips. "Hmm?"

Ichigo couldn't look her in the face. He fiddled with a glass of champagne. "Er, you said you looked just like my mom."

"Well based on the picture Urahara showed me, I'd say she could have been my sister. I guess Isshin did have good taste in the end."

Ichigo coughed, uncomfortable. "You and him..."

Rangiku's face split into a big grin as she leaned across the table. "Oooh you're really curious aren't you? Aren't you? You want to know if we ever had-"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

"Aw Captain you're no fun. I just want to tease him a little..."

"They were never intimate," Hitsugaya sighed. "Though Rangiku liked to tease him."

"All men are the same- listen to this Orihime," Rangiku turned her attention to the much less suspecting girl at the table. "To get a man to do what you want you just have to come up behind them and press your chest against their back. Then you wind your hands-"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

"Aww captain," Rangiku whined. "You're the only one this never works on. I'm telling you it's for Orihime's sake!"

Ichigo didn't know what he found more mortifying. The idea of Rangiku trying to seduce his father to get her ways in the past, or the idea of Orihime doing it to him. Well, maybe that wouldn't be mortifying. Maybe it wouldn't even be bad.

"Ooh, someone's thinking about it."

When Ichigo came back to the real world Rangiku was in his face giving him a knowing look. He shot back quickly in embarrassment. "N-no!"

Orihime saw how red Ichigo's face was and kind of wished she'd heard the rest of Rangiku's story. Tatsuki was often saying things just like that. But Ichigo probably wouldn't ever fall for something so simple. At least not from a girl like Orihime.

But he had confessed. Kind of. He hadn't brought it up again. And they weren't dating. Orihime nibbled on a piece of her own chicken and followed quickly with a sip of Sake- Rangiku had devoured nearly the entire bottle of wine before they started and didn't seem even remotely drunk.

The Sake was sweet with a coconut taste. Orihime sipped it diligently and let it warm her up after the cold day. Ichigo had called it quits with his single glass of champagne.

Hitsugaya stood after a bit. He motioned for Rangiku to follow. "I think it's bout time we found the others and headed back. Hisagi-fukutaichou is in Karakura with kisuke but he's keeping an eye on this town. If anything comes up just get ahold of Kisuke."

"Aww I want to see Shuhei before we leave," Rangiku pouted.

"The last thing he needs is you distracting him from his bankai training," Hitsugaya glowered. "Come on Lutenant."

"Yes sir," She pouted as she followed diligently behind. She stopped at the door the the apartment, looking back at Ichigo as if vascilating between two choices.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

Rangiku reached behind her neck and unfastened the necklace she'd been wearing since Ichigo and Orihime had first met her. She coiled it neatly in her hands and held it out to Ichigo. Ichigo stood and walked to her.

"What's this?"

"Give it to Isshin" Rangiku dropped it in his hand. She smiled at Ichigo and turned to head out after her captain. "And tell him thanks. And that I'm not sorry."

It was a vow more to herself than anyone. Rangiku followed closely after Hitsugaya and vowed that this time she'd be strong enough to stand besides her captain if he ever needed her to.

Ichigo stashed the necklace safely in his pocket. "How odd," he said, turning back to Orihime.

Orihime fiddled with her hands. "I wish we could do something for Rangiku-chan."

"Rangiku-san doesn't need any help," Ichigo laughed. "I think if anything my dad's the one that need help. He probably gave this necklace to her because it mad her boobs look good. What a pervert."

Orihime smiled. Ichigo was right. Rangiku was stronger than any of them. "What now?"

"Rangiku ate all the cake, but I think Yuuzu said she left something in the fridge," Ichigo said. He stood up and walked to the fridge, rummaging around until he spotted a light pink box. "Ah!"

Orihime reluctantly left the warmth of the table and helped Ichigo put everything away and get two small saucers out. Ichigo cut two pieces of the strawberry cake and they ate quietly until Ichigo decided to break the silence. "I forgot to get you something for Christmas."

"W-what? You wouldn't need to do that for me," Orihime flushed. "Only couples and family embers give gifts on Christmas."

Ichigo regarded her carefully. "You didn't get me anything?"

Of course he knew the answer. The girl wasn't able to leave the house alone let alone go out shopping. When Orihime looked like she was going to cry he wanted to take his question back. "Orihime I was just teasing you."

She nodded slowly. But how could she have not made him anything? He'd given her the last 5 months of his time and sacrificed his own safety for him again and again but she didn't even think about getting him a gift. It had just seemed presumptuous of her to do so. "S-sorry Kurosaki-kun..."

She found herself pushed onto her back a moment later. Her first reaction was one of fear as she felt the weight of a body press onto her. But she calmed herself down quickly with a mental reminder that she was safe.

A laugh was forced from her lips in the next second as Ichigo wiggled his fingers against her side. Orihime was on her back with Ichigo kneeling over her, positively torturing her side. She tried to keep the giggles vin but since she was little she'd been ticklish. Nobody other than Tatsuki or her brother ever tickled her.

"I told you to stop apologizing," Ichigo grinned down at her.

How embarrassing! She tried weakly to fight him off but Ichigo was much stronger than her. After what felt like an eternity Ichigo let her go, lying down next to her and propping himself up on his elbow while she caught her breath.

"T-that was m-mean Kurosaki-kun!"

"Not sorry," he grinned back. "We can count that reaction as my Christmas present from you."

"That's a lame present," she said. She stared up at his gentle face. Her eyes drank in every line. He had small wrinkles between his eyebrows from glaring too much. He was going to age earlier than the rest of them due to his stress. But he'd look handsome just like his father.

Ichigo's face had grown a little more tense. He wasn't frowning but his lips pulled together in concentration and thought. "Do you have a better idea?"

For some reason Orihime felt like she couldn't shake her head no, as if that would disrupt the moment. She settled for a soft, "No, sorry."

Half of her expected him to tickle her again. The other half of her wanted that closeness.

Ichigo rested his other arm on the opposite side of her, leaning over her. She could feel the tips of his hair brushing against her face. It tickled. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Kurosaki-kun..."

His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed his nerves. "I'll ask permission this time."

Orihime considered bolting- avoiding her problems. Once again they weren't dating and Orihime still needed to sort out both her feelings and Ichigos. None of the words she formulated in her mind would come out.

She as pretty sure she nodded. Or inclined her head in some way. Ichigo kissed her so gently her lips felt warmer than the kotatsu. He pulled back a second later, caressing her cheek. "Come to soul society with me when I check my seals?"

How unfair, Orihime thought. To ask her something like that at a time like this. She couldn't do anything but nod, while a smile stretched across her lips. Maybe things really were better. She was able to drink green tea, she was able to laugh and smile with the rest of her friends, and she was still as in love with Ichigo as ever.

Her hero captured her lips once more, in a different manner. She felt his control slipping. She could feel the slight tremble in his arm and the way his breath hitched when he finally pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you smile," Ichigo said.

A train wreck of emotions hit her.

His own smile slowly dissolved when he felt Orihime's trembling start. Her eyes were still on him but it didn't look like she was actually seeing him. It was like she was looking right past him. A scene he couldn't see. "Orihime?"

It wasn't Ichigo's hand on her cheek anymore. It wasn't his thumb brushing her lip. The room felt ten degrees colder and bigger and brighter. She could hear the soft echoing of footsteps in a large hall as the world spun around her and a new scene replaced her reality.

"A girl like you should smile more often."

She could feel his warm breath and smell the sweet aroma of jasmine. She could taste the bitter sting.

"Orihime-chan?"

Hold on, she chanted to herself. For Ichigo, hold on. He's done so much. You can't give up without trying.

"S-sorry Kurosaki-kun. I- I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed."

He reached out for her as she pulled away, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Orihime-chan-"

It was too familiar. She forced him to let go by using her strength to pull forward. "I'm tired."

Her voice was firm, but he had felt the way she trembled. He wanted to call out to her and demand she stop pushing him away. Ichigo was also tired of it. For 5 months he'd tried his best but every time something happened. It felt like he wasn't making any progress at all.

He'd hoped foolishly that his confession to her would make her all better. He'd put his love for her on a pedestal. Like a medicine with a 'one dose cures all'. It was a childish fantasy. He returned, defeated, to his own room.

That night Ichigo dreamt of blue flowers and red bras complementing soft skin.

That night Orihime dreamt of red tile and white hallways that echoed soft cries.

* * *

The morning of the 27th came quickly.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Mhm" Orihime nodded her head. She allowed herself to be scooped up into Ichigo's arms as he prepared himself near the gate.

Kisuke held his cane out to the frame. "Alright you guys know the drill. Don't touch the walls and avoid the big ball of death."

Ichigo nodded, looking a little annoyed. "I still can't believe we still have to use this method!"

Orihime selfishly thought she was glad. Without a soul reaper to guide them they had to potentially outrun the dangai. Since Orihime's strength wasn't at full power Ichigo had decided that he'd just cary her.

"Stop complaining Ichigo, We all know you're happy about it," Yuroichi said lightly, ignoring the color change in Ichigo's face.

The gate opened and Ichigo bolted through. He flash stepped through the gate- relieved when there was no immediate sight of the cleaner. It didn't take long to get to the other side. This time they didn't end up in the middle of west rukon but were able to make a normal appearance in the first division courtyard.

The courtyard was mostly rebuilt- though there was miscellaneous debris in wheelbarrows. Ichigo set Orihime down and took off to meet Rukia and Renji halfway. Orihime hung back and watched as the three interacted. Ichigo was grinning- something she hadn't really seen in a long time. With her it was always soft smiles or frowns of contemplation.

But the smile he showed to Rukia and Renji was her favorite.

"Orihime-Chan~"

Orihime turned, not ducking in time as Shinji wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe tha princess came all tha way 'ere just ta spend new years with me."

She didn't have the courage to tell him otherwise when he gave her such a big grin. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed Shinji. His appearance was comforting. "Mhm. I'm happy to see you."

"We rebuilt most of the 5th division headquarters," Hinamori was trailing close behind her captain. "U-um I prepared a room for you there. If that's okay?"

"Thank you Hinamori-chan," said Orihime. And she meant it. Hinamori had no idea how much she'd done for Orihime.

Orihime looked back to where Ichigo was. Rukia had him locked in a headlock- yelling about something- while Renji laughed at the guys luck. She turned back to Shinji. "I'm looking forward to the visit."

"Of course ya are, let me show ya what changed."

She didn't say anything to Ichigo as they left. Her eyes followed him a little wistfully. She wished she had the courage to be part of his fun. The best she could do for him now would be to leave him be.

Shinji showed her around the divisions. They were rebuilding in pretty much the same spots. The captain houses and the barracks were the most important parts. They'd been building temporary barracks to house everyone in the meantime.

The 13th, 4th, and 7th division were all without captain. Iba- the vice captain of the 7th- was no where to be found as he'd taken his Bankai training under extreme consideration to try and replace the captain. Lisa was too busy taking over the 8th. Byakuya was busy with paperwork and didn't spare them so much as a hello. Hitsugaya asked if they'd seen Rangiku and half an hour later they found her in the 9th division passed out drunk on Kensei's couch mumbling things better left censored.

When they got to the 11th Zaraki was laying in the middle of the courtyard watching his men train with a lazy eye. Orihime bowed respectfully to the large man. She half expected Yachiru to bounce over his shoulder and ask her to play some sadistic game.

But of course the little girl was no longer around.

"Ichigo here?"

Orihime nodded. "Um, I think he's with Rukia-chan. Uh but he's going to be getting his seals redone."

Zaraki picked himself into a sitting position. "Tch, I better go find the kid."

Shinji held his hands out. "Ma Ma Zaraki-taichou, let's let Ichigo get settled in first eh?"

"I didn't ask you," Zaraki growled. He flicked his sword lightly. Then his eye turned to Orihime. She swallowed.

His brain seemed to be computing something. He had a wide range of expression from interest to annoyance to a vacillation of sorts. Then he brought his sword down in her direction.

Hinamori was the first to react. "Zaraki-taichou!"

Shinji hoped out of the way to save his own ass.

Orihime rolled to the side with wide eyes. Hinamori hung back ten feet away. She'd stand up to most of the captains for her friends but Zaraki didn't exactly listen to reason.

"Z-Zaraki-sama," Orihime's eyes were wide.

Zaraki just grinned. "I heard you defeated a Vasto Lorde."

Orihime clenched her hands in front of her chest. "U-um, I..."

She hated that memory.

"Alright, I'll play with you for a bit then. Been a minute since anyone let me stretch my blade."

"Zaraki-Taichou you mustn't-" Hinamori was stopped from rushing forward by Shinji. "Hirako-taichou?"

"Ma ma Hina-chan, let's see how this plays out, eh?"

Orihime looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I- I don't think it would be any fun to spar against me, Z-Zaraki-sama."

"Quit calling me that," Zaraki stretched his neck. A few loud pops permeated the air. "Alright, get your sword ready."

"I- I don't have a sword Zaraki."

"Then how the hell do you fight?"

Orihime hesitated for a moment before bringing her fairy's forth. "U-um I don't really fight Zaraki-sa.. Zaraki. I use Tsubaki. He cuts people in half."

Zaraki's grin lit up further. "Interesting. Try it on me!"

Orihime was shellshocked. Try it on him? Try to cut the captain in half? "I- I can't just- AH!"

His sword was brought down where she'd been standing. Orihime had rolled to the side at the last moment. She looked back at where Shinji and Hinamori were. Hinamori looked terrified but Shinji had a grin from ear to ear.

Zaraki had aimed to kill, she could feel it. She didn't want to play with him though. Not with how ridiculously strong he was. They said he was probably the strongest in soul society now.

"Since getting this damn power," Zaraki held out his sword, "Things have become a little dull. I'm even having to make a trip to Huecco mundo to try to keep things interesting. Ah, but that isn't till tomorrow. So entertain me today."

Zaraki had sighed like he was generally upset. Orihime's eyes had perked up when he mentioned Huecco Mundo. "Y-your going there?"

"The fuck I just say? Get the cotton out of your ears," Zaraki readied his sword again. "Now come on and cut me!"

She couldn't. Orihime's shield flashed up to block the blow. To Zaraki's, and even Shinji's surprise, the shield held fast. Sure Zaraki was holding back but if he'd done that 2 years ago the shield would have shattered easily.

"Interesting..." Zaraki drew his sword back. He slashed down again. And again. And again. He didn't seem to be trying to get around the shield he just wanted to break it. Orihime poured her spiritual pressure into it to keep it going strong. It started to crack around the edges after a few minutes. Zaraki had increased his strength to as powerful as it would go without releasing his eyepatch or his sword.

Orihime wanted him to stop. She could see how thin her shied was becoming and if he kept it up he really would get through. This wasn't fun for her.

"T-Tsubaki," she mumbled.

"Leave it to me," Tsubaki shot out from around the shield. She saw the streak of light hit Zaraki. He didn't bother moving or dodging. He took the flash of yellow against his chest. it seemed like nothing had happened.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime cried. Luckily the fairy returned to his side, wings battered as he tried to stay in the air. "I'm sorry I wavered."

"That guys's just too strong," said Tsubaki, before he disappeared into the hairpin, energy depleated.

A very minute wound appeared on Zaraki's chest. A few drops of blood fell from his chest but steam was rising as his spiritual pressure began to heal it. Almost like instant regeneration.

Orihime doubted Zaraki was really a man. He was completely inhuman. She had hesitated, but she truly meant to give Zaraki a wound- if only to get him to stop hitting her shield.

Behind them Shinji's grin had grown even larger while Hinamori looked genuinely impressed. Sure no real damage had been done but not even Hinamori would have trouble wounding that captain at his current power. For only having one attack ability, Orihime truly was strong.

"Interesting," He grinned again. Orihime's eyes widened when a faint yellow glow of spiritual pressure danced around him- so thick it was visual. He raised his sword high, tensing his muscles, prepared to bring it down. Orihime's heart stopped. She'd seen him fight against Nnoitra. She'd seen how much more a beast he'd become when he got serious.

She braced herself for impact. A cloud of dust was kicked up around them. She felt the ground under her dip. When she looked up her shield was still in tact but that wasn't right- it had never even felt a blow.

"Oh my, Zaraki-taichou, awfully dangerous of ya wouldn't you say?"

Shinji had blocked the attack, holding his sword with two hands. He didn't seem to be struggling under the blow but the ground had a small crater under his feet.

Zaraki pulled his sword back, grumbling about people interfering with his fights. He rested his sword across his shoulder and looked past Shinji at Orihime. "You didn't die."

Orihime thought wistfully that it was pretty close to a compliment coming from the big captain. She let out a huge breath when Zaraki left them and they could return to the 5th.

"Sorry 'bout that princess, wanted ta see what ya'd do."

"That was really mean Hirako-Taichou," Hinamori scolded. "Kurosaki-sama would have really been mad."

"But you didn't die," Shinji laughed at Orihime. "I think a little more strengthening might be good for ya Orihime-Chan. You have too much potential."

Orihime turned red under the praise. "I don't think so."

"Who cares what ya think," Shinji yawned.

They returned to the 5th division and Orihime wondered where Ichigo had gone off to. After Hinamori returned to her quarters to finish up on some paperwork Orihime settled in the 5th divisions office. She sat on the ground by Shinji. "I'm surprised they built this so fast."

"Oh my captains room wasn't demolished. The 5th division avoided the most damage. This room hasn't changed since I had it last. Guess I should thank Aizen for keeping it the same."

Orihime stared around the room with newfound wariness. "Um Shinji-kun, can I ask you?"

"About what?"

"Aizen... you said you knew him best. Him and Ichimaru."

Shinji turned around on the ground, facing Orihime. His face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "Might say that. He was the opposite o' Ichimaru."

"How so?"

"Ichimaru was a textbook psychopath. He could mimic the emotions pretty well, but he didn't have em himself. Not normally. I never saw him show emotions fer anyone 'cept Ran-Chan. He didn't 'ave any loyalty. I think when ya look at it this way ya find yerself thinking, how could he have followed Aizen? How could he follow anyone but himself? Ya know Ichigo could tell what Aizen was thinkin' but now old Ichimaru.

"But Aizen was different. Aizen felt all of those emotions like love and hate and kindness. And he liked it. Kid was creepy. Always organized things. He didn't like it when people touched his stuff. Like we'd get it dirty. He was a megalomaniac."

"W-what's a megalomaniac?"

"Someone that's obsessed with their own power. Aizen felt like his power meant everything belonged to him. Not just things but people. In tha' winter war everyone was fightin' ta stop him. Everyone but you."

"I might not have been a lot of help but I tried... I wanted to help stop him."

"No ya didn't," Shinji rebuked her own opinion. "Ya wanted to fight alongside Ichigo. Ya wanted ta help and protect 'im. Ya didn't do it for Aizen. You didn't pay him any attention. Even when he took ya. Am I right?"

Orihime twisted her hands in her lap. "I guess you're right. I went to huecco mundo for Kurosaki-kun. I wanted to reverse the Hogyoku for Kurosaki-kun."

"Everyone needed to be under Aizen's control. But you weren't. You couldn't give two shits about him."

Orihime stared at the ground, mind reeling. "It made him mad..."

"Exactly. Does that answer your question?"

She looked up at the blond captain. He seemed borderline disinterested but his eyes were with her.

"Ya didn't want me ta tell ya 'bout him. You wanted me ta tell ya why he did it."

Her eyes stung and she shut them to keep the waterworks in.

"Probably not what ya wanted ta hear," Shinji admitted. He leaned backwards against his desk, elbows on the tabletop. "Sorry princess."

"I thought maybe after hearing that I could hate him."

Shinji reached out for the delicate girl. Only 18. He pulled her closer so she could rest against him as she let it out. "But ya can't. That's alright. I'll hate em for the both of us. How's that sound princess?"

Orihime closed her eyes. Shinji looked warily at the door. He was going to be in trouble if Ichigo found them.

"What a pain," He mumbled.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Ichigo frowned. He had just left the 11th division. He couldn't find Zaraki anywhere. Soifon had been no help. Byakuya didn't look at him. Iba was missing. Hitsugaya had turned him away at the door. And he couldn't feel her spiritual pressure. He was growing annoyed.

"Relax Ichigo, who would she wander off with?"

Ichigo regarded Rukia with annoyance. "Hell would I know? I thought she'd be with Rangiku but she won't wake up. Why was she at Kensei's anyways?"

Rukai shrugged. "She's taken a liking to him. No way am I prying into that! I have enough trouble keeping up with you and Orihime."

"Argh! How could she run off without telling me!"

"What about Hirako-taichou," Rukia suggested as her face lit up. "They seemed pretty close."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. It was likely. Too likely. He didn't like it! He took off in the direction of the 5th with Rukia guiding him. "Stupid captain of the 12th took too long! Kept asking me questions about her."

"About Orhime? Why?"

"I don't know. Wanted to know what happened when she tried to destroy the Hogyoku. I don't plan on letting that creep anywhere near her!"

"Head captain wouldn't approve of any research involving Orihime don't worry," Rukia tried to soothe him. "Ah! I can feel her!"

Ichigo sped up and then abruptly stopped in front of the captains quarters. He could sense Orihime and Shinji inside."Why couldn't I feel her till now?" Ichigo frowned.

"It's the captains quarters Ichigo. They put barriers up to contain spiritual pressure in case large amounts seep out. It's mostly for those like Zaraki Taichou that let out large bursts while sleeping."

Annoyed further, Ichigo slammed the door open without knocking, then stopped upon turning deathly still.

Rukia angled her head around the stone form of Ichigo. Her eyes widened briefly. Luckily Rukia wasn't a vice captain for nothing and her reflexes were fast. She had her arms around Ichigo's waist just as he moved to lunge.

If he hadn't just spent 2 hours getting his spiritual pressure squashed down Rukia wouldn't have been able to hold him back. "Ichigo calm down!"

The sight before Ichigo had him seething. Shinji was lucky he had good reign over his inner hollow now. Shinji was sitting up on the ground, wiping blurry sleep from his eyes and taking in his own situation. Besides him Orihime was still sleepign soundly in the nook between his left arm and chest. His captains Haori was draped over her form.

Shinji took his hand off of her shoulder like her bare skin was lava. "U-uh Let's not do anything rash Kurosaki. You're going ta wake the princess if ya get all mad."

Probably not the best thing to say given the situation, Shinji came to realize as Ichigo broke free from Rukia's hold and lunged at Shinji. He had the captain pinned to the table behind them in a loud bang that echoed through the room. "What. The. Hell." Ichigo fisted his knuckled into the front of Shinji's Shihakusho.

Shinji had his same carefree smile on, hands up at his side. He looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ma ma let's not-"

"Ichigo! You can't attack a captain! What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing Rukia? What the hell was HE doing?"

"Who are ya ta overreact Kurosaki?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem to care for the severity of his own situation. "Don't tell me yer the only one that can sleep 'sides the princess-"

BANG!

Ichigo's fist nearly went through the table besides Shinji's head. Splinters pricked against his knuckles and scratched Shinji's face. "Give me a reason Shinji. Give me a fucking reason."

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

The room stiffened. Ichigo didn't tear his eyes away from Shinji's or follow their line of sight. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. The way she said his name. The slight shake. His eyes lost their anger.

"Kurosaki-kun why are you... why are you..." Orihime sat clutching Shinji's haori tightly, nervously twisting her hands. She didn't know why Ichigo was on top of Shinji in such a matter. She surveyed Rukia's flustered appearance, Shinji's amusement, and the way Ichigo wouldn't turn to look at her.

She stood quickly and reached out for Ichigo. The moment she touched his back he flinched away and she recoiled back into herself.

Ichigo straightened himself back up and let go of Shinji. He swallowed hard, turning to face Orihime. His face was conflicted and when he caught the concern on Orihime's face he didn't know who it was for. Him, Shinji, or herself?

He moved to reach out for her but Orihime avoided the outstretched hand like she didn't see it. She moved past Ichigo and crouched in front of Shinji. "Why?" She took Shinji's chin in her hands. She ran a finger across the scratch on the side of his face.

"It ain't nothin' princess," Shinji brushed her aside. "Seems yer guard dog got a tad protective."

Orihime straightened herself back up and turned to Ichigo. Her features were still delicate but their was a hardness behind her eyes. She wasn't upset. She didn't even understand the situation. She was just disappointed. "Why?"

Ichigo clenched his fists to his side to keep them from shaking, or reaching out for Shinji again. "I want to ask you that."

Orihime's eyes tightened in confusion. She trailed her eyes down to Ichigo's clenched fists and as soon as she saw the small bead of blood across her knuckles her healing instincts kicked in. "You're bleeding..."

For the first time Ichigo backed away when Orihime reached for his hand. The rejection hurt. Orihime didn't try to reach for him again, but a gold shield encompassed his fist without command. "Why did you attack Shinji-kun?"

Ichigo knocked her shield aside. A small sting penetrated his skin where he'd made contact. The wound on his hand was already healed. She wondered if her healing shield had always had such a property. He'd never tried to break out of it before. "Why were you here with him?"

They stood facing each other in a standoff. Orihime wanted to disappear. She wanted to go back home, curl up into bed, and pretend she was never part of this. She wanted to pretend she didn't see the stern look in Ichigo's eyes.

Those eyes had been her comfort since waking up from- no, from even before that. He'd treated her gently to an annoying point. She'd felt like a cornered animal they were too afraid to touch. But now she realized just why Ichigo had been so gentle with her. It was because she couldn't stand anything else.

She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't face that look in his eyes alone. Her gaze wavered, threatening to break.

Shinji rose and stood besides Orihime. A comforting presence that gave her just enough courage to not look away. He firmly put a hand on her arm, stilling the shaking.

"Kurosaki-kun you-"

"Ichigo you-" Rukia had started talking at the same time as Orihime. Her eyes flashed with instant regret as she realized she'd cut Orihime off. "Sorry."

Orihime shook her head softly, finally breaking the eye contact as she suddenly found her feet rather interesting.

Ichigo.

How could Rukia so easily say his name?

"Whatever. You don't need to explain," Ichigo said. Orihime could hear his footsteps trail away. She could hear Rukia calling after him with harsh words. It didn't make her feel better.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Shinji shook his head. "Humans. C'mon let's get ya settled in. I'm sure Hinamori-Chan will be happy to share her room eh?"

"Sorry Shinji-kun I think... I think I want to be alone for a while."

Shinji nodded. "I'll leave you to it. Don't let him get you down. He's just a human."

* * *

Ichigo's entire body was on fire. Anger seemed to bounce between his toes and the tip of his head. He was deaf to Rukia's scolding as they walked away.

"-attack a captain like that! Do you really think you can get away with that! If that was anyone-"

"Just shut up!"

Rukia halted her steps. Ichigo continued going. She wouldn't have it. Not for long. She crouched back and hunched down like a cat ready to strike. Then she sprung and aimed both feet at his head.

Ichigo spun round in time to block the attack with his arms, skidding backwards several feet. "What the hell?"

Rukia pushed backwards, bouncing off her hands back into a standing position. "Are you listening now?"

"Why the hell do I have to listen? Why are you acting like I'm the bad guy here!"

"Because you are! You attacked Hirako Taichou for no reason!"

"No reason? No reason! You saw that! He was on the ground and- and she was- and they were-"

"Oh my god! Jealousy?" Rukia growled in frustration. She pulled on her hair. "You're such an idiot Ichigo! You got mad because you think something happened? You think Hirako-taichou made a move on Orihime?"

Ichigo pursed his lips. He knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"This is why we don't get involved with humans. What kind of person do you think Hirako-taichou is? Do you think he'd take advantage of a human 500 years younger than him? One that the whole of soul society owes a life debt to? And while she's like THAT?"

When Ichigo just crossed his arms and looked away in denial, Rukia stamped her foot down hard. "Even if you don't have faith in Hirako-taichou can't you at least believe in Orihime?"

Ichigo snapped his head back to Rukia. His anger was ebbing away. "Thats..."

"That's what?"

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to hold onto his anger. HE was starting to feel stupid. "They're too close. He calls her Orihime."

"So do you. Well, at least now you do. Though I don't know when that started..." Rukia contemplated. Last time she was in the human world he was still calling her Inoue-san.

"She calls him by his name," Ichigo kicked a few small pebbled of stone rubble. "You saw it. How they..."

Rukia leaned against a nearby wall. "You call me Rukia. I call you Ichigo. But Renji's never tried to attack you has he?"

"Don't scold me like I'm a child."

"But you are, Ichigo! To me and shinji and the rest of us you're a fraction of our age. And how do you think Orihime feels?"

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets and regarded her with distrust. Rukia was his friend, Rukia gave it to him straight, but he hated how she could be right. "I probably scared her."

"Wrong," said Rukia. "Orihime trusts you. But do you think she's ever been jealous? She's ever looked at us and wondered? I know you don't catch it but I do. Every time you call my name. Every time I call yours. She's questioning her own standing."

"I don't-"

"You don't do it on purpose Ichigo. You're a good kid. I just want you to think sometimes. I want to spare you the trouble humans normal go through. Because you don't deserve it and neither does she."

Ichigo thought back on it. When they'd arrived he'd been so stoked to see Rukia and Renji after the long break he'd almost forgotten about Orihime. He'd fucked up, he knew. But so had Orihime. She'd been so close to another man.

He stormed off again, leaving Rukia behind this time. She made motion to follow but a hell butterfly interrupted her. A captains meeting was taking place. They needed her to secure her squads quarters in the meantime.

Ichigo needed to blow off some steam. Perhaps finding Ikkaku would do him some good.

* * *

"Soutaichou consider," Mayuri rubbed his hands together. His yellow teeth brought a grim sense to his smile. "The possibility isn't one we can ignore."

"Ma Ma Kurotsuchi-taichou, what you're asking is a little difficult don't you think?" Kyoraku stretched his neck back and forth in thought. It was such a pain.

"It's preposterous! Soutaichou you can't let him experiment on a human like that!"

"Calm down Hitsugaya-Taichou," Rose interjected. "Kurotsuchi-taichou has a point."

"Still she's-"

"If I may, Kyoraku-san," Shinji raised his hand in a schoolboy fashion. "How 'bout I go and supervise? Ya know I won't let any harm come ta the princess."

Kyoraku let out a sigh. What would Yamamoto do? What would Ukitake have done? They warred with eachother like the devil and angel on his shoulders. Yamamoto would have assessed the risk. Ukitake would have refused to let any harm come to the girl.

"Half an hour. No harm is to come to her. And no matter what you find you report to me first. Understood?"

Mayuri's face twisted in anger. "Half an hour isn't nearly enough-"

"It must be frustrating," Kyoraku drawled. "I'm not quite as nice as old man Yamamoto. Sorry about that."

Mayuri spun on his heels, glaring down the line of captains and at Kyoraku. "Yamamoto knew when to make sacrifices. I hope your sense of justice isn't the end of us all."

"Me too," Kyoraku sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:** Less IchiHime, but lots of development to help build up to a climax. Welp~_

* * *

The firm, distrusting look in Ichigo's eyes would be the last Orihime saw of him. She slept roughly that night, realizing how much she'd been relying on Ichigo to do something as trivial as sleep.

She'd been twisting the situation in her mind until late. At first, she thought it wasn't her fault. She couldn't think of anything wrong she'd done and Ichigo had acted out of character. He'd lose his temper easily with others but she was different, and a selfish part of Orihime took advantage of it.

Aizen had taught Orihime both good and bad. He taught her that facts ruled the world, but most people chose to only believe the ones they found convenient. True power started when you were able to embrace not just the comfortable truths, but those that made you squirm. How else could you overcome them?

Yes, she hated Aizen. She didn't always agree with him either, but his words had merit.

But the more she dwelled on it the more disappointed with herself she became. She'd left with Shinji without saying a word after clinging to Ichigo for nearly 2 months. She thought that being by his side would make him happy- that she was truly trying to survive. But now that she looked at from a new perspective guilt churned in her stomach.

It had been long enough. She'd even followed him to soul society.

The night was sleepless and Orihime refused breakfast or black or green tea. She'd wandered absently around the captain's quarters in her own fantasy. She imagined Aizen using this room and it felt eery. He didn't belong in this room. It didn't match him.

Aizen had spent a long time pretending as well. He was stuck in a world he didn't belong in and one that would never understand him. "How lonely," she whispered as she traced her fingers across a bookshelf.

When the sun was in the middle of the sky. Shinji came and retrieved her.

"Yer not gonna ask where we're goin'?" He questioned as they walked through the Seireitei.

Orihime shrugged. Soul society was cold this time of year, bordering on a snowfall. She looked up at the dark clouds and reminisced if the snow could make flash stepping harder.

"Ya remember Mayuri right?"

A shiver served as her answer and Shinji felt a pang of guilt for making her come. "Well, he wants ta just do a tiny lil checkup."

When Orihime stopped walking and clenched her fists into her provided Shuhakusho. "W-why?"

"Just routine stuff. Wants ta see if yer time in Huecco Mundo effected ya. Ya know like yer spiritual pressure and all that."

Orihime stiffened until Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. He gently steered her forward. "Ya trust me right? Ya know I ain't gonna let him dissect ya."

Feeling better at that reassurance, Orihime continued on. "Sorry... Um, labs make me nervous." Her resolve steeled slightly. Shinji wouldn't let harm come to her any sooner than Ichigo would. And she'd like to think that as scary as Mayuri seemed maybe he wasn't that bad.

Uryu would probably disagree.

Shinji shot her a questioning look that she could feel through her curtain of hair. Her tension made him drop the question before it was out of his mouth.

At the 12th's gate, she caught the sight of a large captain turning a corner. "Zaraki?"

He was out of sight. She looked to Shinji. "What's Zaraki doing?"

"They're opening up a gate ta Huecco Mundo for em in a bit. Never thought I'd see Zaraki-taichou early to anything."

Orihime's eyes followed the captain, before Shinji steered her through a door. True to his word, Shinji kept her safe. She was simply laid on a cold plastic table as a white dome circled her entire body repeatedly. Then a silver disk no bigger than her head hovered over her heart.

When blood samples were taken she flinched- causing Shinji to move closer despite Mayuri's protests. It was over quickly- not a minute more than half an hour had passed.

"U-um, can I go?" Orihime looked between the two arguing captains tentatively.

"Tch, fine. Hirako, I'll be ready in an hour."

"I'll arrange for the meeting, Thanks, Mayuri." Shinji lazily saluted him just to piss the scientist off and escorted Orihime out of the room. "Will you be okay heading back on your own?"

"Y-yes. I know the way okay. Um... why do you need a meeting?"

Shinji grinned. "Not what yer thinkin' princess. Mayuri jus' wanted ta take care of this first. So now that he's done we can do our normal business eh?"

"Oh," Orihime nodded. "Um, I'll go back on my own. Thank you, Shinji-kun."

"Sure thing Princess," Shinji started to go his own way but stopped. "Oh, and try ta talk ta Ichigo yeah?"

Orihime nodded and started to head down the corridor. She made a couple turns that she thought led out of the building. After a bit, she could feel the flaring spiritual pressure of Zaraki. She remembered his trip to Huecco Mundo.

Without thinking too much on it, she changed course and headed towards the signal. After a bit, they came into view. A large white gate similar to the one at Urahara's filled up most of the room.

"How much longer is this going to take," Kenpachi tapped his sword against his shoulder. "Where the hell is that creepy scientist!"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou is currently occupied. We thank you for your patience Zaraki-taichou. The gate is almost ready. Do you remember your objectives?"

"Tch, I just gotta bring back some of those bodies and ask why they're after that damn girl."

"Thank you, Zaraki-taichou, the food pills in your pouch should last two weeks if conserved," the only other man in the room bowed. Orihime thought he looked familiar. Acorn? No... Akon? "Once you are through and the gate closes it will be a 10 days before we can reopen it. But in case of emergency please-"

"Stop yer yammering," Ordered Zaraki. He flashed his sword in honor of the unspoken threat. "It ready?"

"Yes sir," the man sighed, turning to a large screen. "It will be open for 60 seconds starting in 3, 2, 1-"

Zaraki was through the gate before the man could continue. Akon just sighed and tapped away at the monitor before him.

The black void stared into the room and Orihime felt her breath hitch sharply. Oh no.

 _What you're looking for is there_

She shivered violently, clutching the wall and trying to pull her head back and just leave before Akon noticed her peeking.

It was futile. The Garganta was tantalizing. The murky black didn't seem off-putting. It didn't seem inviting either. It just seemed natural, like the darkness behind your eyelids.

She'd never know why she did it- acting on pure instinct for the first time in her life. The black started to flicker and then it was gone. But not before the orange blur had bolted headfirst into it.

Orihime was falling In a black and murky abyss. She steadied herself with her shield. As soon as her shield touched the nothingness beneath her it stopped. Slowly a white pathway of spiritual pressure opened up.

If calming down and thinking rationally on it, Orihime knew when she returned there would be hell to pay- she would worry her friends and she broke sacred laws. But something was calling her. Something in Huecco Mundo was demanding she come find it. Like a silver stream, she could feel the particles of it like an underground stream, surrounding, pushing, and pulling her. She ran for what felt like ever, stumbling slightly as the path carved by her unsteady spiritual pressure threatened to crack away.

What was it? What was calling her?

 _She had to find it._

Abruptly the black ended and opened to gray. A frosty wind threatened to blow her hair out from behind her hairpins. The crescent moon stared her down and exposed a type of vulnerability akin to what Aizen had done.

She dropped to her knees and pressed her palms against the freezing sand like it was the warmest of summer days. The sand squished between her toes, causing Orihime to remove the sandals. She lowered herself further. The sand stuck to the salty line on her cheek in a manner reminiscent of Ulquiorra.

She was _home_.

* * *

The gathering of captains remained quiet as they surveyed the report that Mayuri had provided. All the captains save Zaraki were present and Ichigo had been summoned. His knuckles turned white.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou," Kyoraku looked up over the paper. "How confident in this report are you?"

Mayuri straightened his back, running the single long nail along his chin. "100%. Though the future effects are still subject to the environment. I'd like to examine her further. This revelation is quite extraordinary."

"Dangerous," Soi Fon corrected. "It's too dangerous. Say the word Soutaichou. My punishment force is at your disposal."

"No need to rush into that," Shinji said lightly. "How about we just-"

"Like hell we'll let your punishment force deal with this!" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at Soi Fon's proposition.

"Your compassion is similar to the humans, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"I apologize, Soi Fon-Taichou, I tend to take my debts a little more seriously. I didn't know the second division was full of such-."

Kyoraku held up his hand before the two small captains could get into it further. "This isn't the time to fight amongst each other."

"What is this," Ichigo finally spoke. He looked up at Kyoraku with an even gaze. "Why did you examine Orihime without my permission? And what does this even mean? What's this about a clot? Still silver?"

"Do you remember the silver arrow that your friend shot at Yhwach to stop his powers?" Kyoraku asked.

Ichigo scratched his chin. "Well, not really. Something about it being a special silver."

"Special indeed," Mayuri grinned. "A phenomenal discovery. That arrow isn't important but the silver is. Do you know how it was formed?"

Ichigo didn't even have a chance to respond before Mayuri continued. "Of course you don't, you simpleton. That silver was created in the heart of a victim that fell to Auswahlen- which was Yhwach's ability to give and then steal powers back from Quincy."

"Yeah I get it. He killed Quincy's when he stole their power. What about it? How does that effect Orihime?"

"I'm getting there," Mayuri rolled his eyes. Rose and Shinji sent him a look of pity, knowing how Ichigo could be when it came to following explanations.

"The quincies killed by Auswahlen have a clot of 'seishi no gin' in their heart. What's important to study is how the clot of silver that formed. It is fatal. If not immediately, within a short time."

"Orihime isn't a Quincy and she didn't get her powers stolen."

"But what made that clot of silver form? Was it the power of Yhwach? Was it the users power? Why have the only victims we know of been your very own mother, and that Quincy boys?"

"Just wrap this up," Ichigo tapped his foot. He didn't like that his mother was getting brought up. He didn't like where this was going either.

"Great distress in the face of great power. Spiritual pressure serves as a shield to protect us from being penetrated by the spiritual pressure of others. Have you ever seen someone die just by being around someone stronger?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"That brute Zaraki is a good example. 14 weak individuals were unable to keep his spiritual pressure out of their body. Do you know how they died?"

"How would I know? I'm guessing they disintegrated."

"Wrong! What kills them most often is a simple heart attack. The heart is the focal point for our spiritual pressure. When it's invaded by another power it clings to it and tries to overcome it. It inadvertently kills itself faster."

"So what you're saying is when someone's being overwhelmed by a power they take that power in. So when- when my mom and Ishida's died they were in distress so the holes in their spiritual pressure were exposed, and when Yhwach's Aus- auswa- his whatever invaded it clung to their heart and left a piece behind."

"I'm surprised you caught on so quick," Mayuri grinned. "Now do you think Auswahlen is the only power that can leave something like that behind?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "No."

"Smart," praised Mayuri. "It takes something incredibly strong to leave a footprint like that behind. Only something as powerful at the Auswahlen."

Ichigo put the pieces together in his head at the same time as the other captains. He looked back to the paper in front of him. "No..."

"Oh yes," Mayuri grinned. "Only one other scenario could accomplish this: If someone was distressed and exposed at point blank to the Hogyoku. While the Hogyoku is weak in comparison, if exposed long enough it could rival the Auswahlen."

"This can't be right," Hitsugaya spoke up. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Ichimaru would have fallen victim in that case. Matsumoto was clearly distressed and Gin was holding the Hogyoku while wounded before his murder."

"Did you even read the report?" Mayuri yelled. "By severe distress, I mean a level of torture that would have to be done cleverly to keep the subject alive. There would be a 5% chance of a mere human surviving the initial torture and an 85% chance the after-"

"Enough," Ichigo gritted his teeth hard.

But Mayuri continued like he never said a thing "-effects of stress would prove fatal. Not to mention a great length of time. Given the severe stress and the power of the Hogyoku compared to the Auswahlen... I can say with 99% certainty that the exposure would require hours."

"It seems the chance of this happening is so unlikely... I find it kind of hard to believe the report, Kurotsuchi-taichou," admitted Kyoraku. "If Orihime went through this there's little chance she'd be alive or as sane as she is."

"Yes! Less than a 2% chance actually!"

"Even more so," Kyoraku shook his head in dismissal.

Ichigo crunched the paper in his hands, taking his anger out on it as he balled it up. "It happened."

"How," Kyoraku inquired.

"Well, my only guess- based on the state of her body- is that Aizen partook-"

"She tried to destroy it," Ichigo interrupted Mayuri. They shared a glare but Ichigo wasn't about to let the scientist divulge something like that without any tact. "She tried to end the war herself."

"Ah," Kyoraky leaned back. "She tried to destroy the Hogyoku. That would explain the proximity."

"Yes," Ichigo gritted his teeth. "And then-"

"That's enough," Kyoraku stopped him. It was enough to fill them in on the details. "So now our problem is Orihime-chan has a small vein of the Hogyoku inside of her heart."

"It's dangerous, we saw what Aizen did with it," Soi Fon growled.

"We owe her!" Hitsugaya wasn't about to let that injustice slide.

"It's likely the Hogyoku will kill her on its own," Kensei sighed.

"Seems Aizen's still haunting us, wouldn't you say, Love," Rose turned to his fellow captain. "I do dislike these sorts of stories."

"It's like a manga," Love scratched his chin.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Kyoraku won't allow harm to come to her."

Kyoraku clapped his hands. "Alright alright. Mayuri, try to find a way to reverse it or prolong her life."

"Impossible!"

"Fine fine," Kyroraku hid a small smile. "I guess if you can't do it we'll just give Kisuke Urahara a visit."

"Tch, the nerve," Mayuri looked away. "I'll research it."

"Great. Now let's go get Orihime-chan. She needs to be kept away from fighting. Exposure to hollows will speed up the condition."

"I'll go find her," Ichigo turned to the door. "You better find a way to reverse this and if you think for a second about harming her..."

His words trailed off but the threat was understood. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes but couldn't rebuttal.

From beyond the door, there was a small squabble of muffled voices. The captains turned to the door in surprise as the door slammed open and Akon pushed his way inside.

Mayuri's eyes went wide. "You fool! What do you think you're doing here, interrupting a private meeting!"

"My apologies," Akon bowed. "I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary. But I had to report this."

"If it's so important that you had to find a secret meeting and interrupt it, I assume we need to hear it," Kyoraku smiled gently.

Akon snapped his head up. "Yes, Soutaichou! Forgive me, but I have reports that Orihime Inoue slipped through the Garganta and is in Huecco Mundo I have preparations started to reopen it but the interim period of 10 days will still be necessary."

"What?" There was a collective gasp.

Ichigo rushed to Akon. "Are you sure? Why would she run through the gate?"

"I don't know."

"If she's with Kenpachi we don't have too much to fear in regards to her safety," Hitsugaya tried to elevate the situation.

"How do we know if she's with him?! And being around Hollows that were exposed to the Hogyoku can make her situation worse," Ichigo pleaded. "Let me go after her!"

"Of course," Kyoraku sighed. "Can we open the gate any sooner?"

"Not from our side," admitted Akon. "I can cut it down if we transfer it to... ah yes, we can do that. Permission to contact Kisuke Urahara requesting use of his gate?"

"Getting help from Kisuke disgusts me, but I need to study that girl! Get to it!" Mayuri angrily stomped to the door. "I'll be ready with your seals in an hour Kurosaki."

"Very well. Ichigo Kurosaki, prepare to finalize your seals today and report to the senkaimon in the east district for your return trip."

The captains meeting was dismissed quickly and Ichigo stood there still, clutching the report.

"A word, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up at Kyoraku. The man already had his pink kimono slipped back over his shoulders and his Sugegasa atop his head. He touched the rim of the hat and lifted it so he could meet Ichigo's eyes.

"I'm not saying we're giving up or that it can't be helped but I'm not going to leave you unprepared for what might happen. Find her, take her home, and try to make her time left comfortable."

Shinji waited for Ichigo outside and joined him on his walk back to the 5th.

"She's a tough one, But she's probably with Kenpachi of all people. And tha' blonde Espada has her back."

"The last time I saw her we fought," Ichigo sighed. "It feels so stupid now."

Shinji patted his shoulder. "Ya finally realize it. Well, you'll see the princess again soon."

Ichigo turned the corner. "Will it be her?"

"Yer the one that's always sayin' 'Orihime is Orihime'," Teased Shinji. "It doesn't make sense for ya ta doubt it now."

"I thought she was getting better. I don't know what could make her go back there. I'm worried- not just about the exposure affecting the stuff in her heart but her mind."

"Ah... why the princess went there. Well, Ichigo, I can't say fer sure but I have an idea."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Inside," Shinji directed him towards his captains quarters. Hinamori was leaning on the wall outside his door. She rushed forward as they approached.

"I got the hell butterfly captain," She clutched her hands in front of her. "Is Orihime-"

"It'll be fine Hina-chan. Now I've got a mission for ya. Go get one of those fancy phones from the 12th for me will ya?"

"Yes, sir!" Hinamori took off quickly.

After entering the quarters Ichigo cleared his throat. "What do you need a phone for?"

"I don't," Shinji admitted. "But Hinamori-chan will keep fussin' unless she feels useful. She's a bit like the princess."

Ichigo sighed, taking a seat at the table he'd nearly destroyed. He traced the hole in the table absentmindedly. "Why did she leave without saying anything?"

"The same reason she came ta find me yesterday," Shinji explained vaguely as he took a seat across from Ichigo.

"Yeah? I guess I never asked why you two were..."

Shinji grinned. "Ya were a little busy jumping ta conclusions. Orihime came ta me 'cause I'm the expert on Aizen."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah. The princess was exhausted and fell asleep. I recon she went ta Huecco Mundo ta get her some closure."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I'm actually kind of terrified."

Shinji regarded him with a soft look. "She's tough. We'll find a way."

* * *

Orihime had landed far away from anyone else's spiritual pressure. She didn't even feel a hollow nearby. Instinctually she knew exactly where Los Noches would be It made no sense at all, but there was a growing instinct inside of her.

Three hours she'd walked. Three hollows- one on the hour- had attacked. It was worrisome how easy it was to defeat them. Orihime hated that. Killing should never be easy, she thought.

Yet it was. And inside her head- a figment of her imagination she convinced herself- it felt like she was growing stronger.

Huecco Mundo was freezing- colder than Soul society had been in the dead of winter. While goosebumps rose on her skin she didn't feel particularly chilly. Just hard and tingly- like her skin was metal. How unfamiliar.

Her head perked up on the fourth hour, eyes to the north. That was the direction she was headed and the hazy form of Los Noches was coming into view.

Something was coming, which made no sense. "I can't feel anything," she whispered and squinted. She couldn't feel anything but she knew it.

A moment later a small dust cloud appeared in the distance, heading in her general direction. It was odd- she could see the cloud but she wasn't able to tell what was causing it.

Then a loud squeal pierced the air. It sounded like... a child crying?

"Wahahahahahaha!"

Slowly from the dust came a little green haired girl holding a zanpakuto with a blue hilt over her head. Orihime did a double take, then a triple take. There was no way-

"Nel?!"

The little girl skidded to a stop in front of Orihime. She looked up from beneath a cracked hollow mask and slowly lowered the sword she was holding over her head. She blinked a few times then-

"HIME!"

Orihime was thrown back, a strong pair of little arms around her waist. "N-Nel? What are you doing here?"

"Nel wants to know why Hime's in Huecco Mundo," Nel looked up with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Nel missed Hime but Nel doesn't want Hime to be here! This is terrible! Is Hime kidnapped?"

It was cute. And sad. "No, I wasn't kidnapped Nel."

Nel crawled back and looked around. "Where is Itsygo?"

"He's not here this time. Uh... just me," Orihime laughed nervously. IT sounded so stupid. She peered to the side. How strange, Nel's sword wasn't ever blue. "U...Um Nel, whose sword is that?"

Nel glanced back at the blue zanpakuto she'd forgotten in the sand. She climbed off Orihime and picked it back up with a grin on her face. "Nel's playing eternal tag!"

"I- Is it Donda's?"

"No silly! Nel is playing with a new friend!"

Orihime swallowed hard. She knew she recognized that sword bit she didn't want it to be true. She clenched her hands together tightly. "P-Pesche?"

Nel's eyes narrowed in judgment. "Wroooong! Wow, Hime sure is dumb! Nel is playing tag with Grijaw!"

Orihime didn't need Nel to clarify her horrible pronunciation. A second later a loud yell pierced the air. "There you are you fucking brat When I get that sword back I'm going to skewer you with it!"

Nel ducked behind Orihime for protection, crying loudly, as dense spiritual pressure surrounded them. A blue haired man- no, monster- sonidod in front of them.

His face was feral, akin to Zaraki. Orihime swallowed a lump in her throat and felt her fairy's thump in anticipation. Grimmjow Jagerjaques, the 6th Espada.

He seemed to be equally shocked to see her there, his eyes growing from Feral to dumbstruck. "Wait a moment," He took a step further still. "Wait just one fucking moment."

"Nel is waiting," Whispered the child, still cowering behind Orihime.

"Am I imagining this," He shoved his hands in his pocket and craned around Orihime to look at Nel. "Please tell me I'm going fucking crazy? What's this woman doing here?!"

Orihime decided it was a good time to speak. "U-um help... G-Grimmjow-san?"

It was true that in the last war Grimmjow was on their side- but more out of a necessity to fight a common enemy. Afterward, Orihime healed him- the only one willing to do so- and he ran off with a threat to come back later and kill Ichigo.

He ran a hand through is hair, looking around with a sudden grin. "Is Ichigo here?"

"N-no," Orihime admitted before she had a chance to think about it. Had she just thrown aside her safety net?

The answer was yes. While Nel was too scared to do anything, Grimmjow draped an arm over Orihime's shoulders. "Well, today's your lucky day woman!"

She shivered under the weight of his arm. The wind may not have felt cold but his skin sure did. "H-how?"

"Well until Ichigo gets his ass here, I'll make sure you stay alive yeah? I don't know- or care- why you decided to show up in Huecco Mundo but Ichigo's probably coming for you right?"

Orihime tried to shrug but couldn't under his arm. She looked to Nel for help.

Nel whistled and looked anywhere but at her.

 _Some help!_

"Um... thank you?"

"Don't thank me woman! Who knows what I'll do to you once I kill that fucker!"

Orihime tensed before relaxing at the empty threat. Grimmjow, Hallibell, and Starrk, were the only three that seemed more human than hollow.

"Does this mean Nel has to stop playing tag?" Nel looked up with wide eyes.

"I said I'll protect her, but I didn't say I wouldn't skewer you, pipsqueak!"

Nel started bawling loudly, holding the sword up. "Grijow is so mean to Nel! Nel just wanted to play and Grijow just says all these mean things! Nel doesn't like Grijow!"

"Say my fucking name pro- AGH!"

Nel had given his sword back, alright, but had done so by swinging it between his legs. Hollows were surprisingly susceptible to such as an attack, it would seem, as Grimmjow turned red and hunched over.

"Don't curse in front of a lady!"

Stealing the chance, Nel grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her away roughly. The little one had an incredible amount of strength and pretty soon they were hightailing it away from Grimmjow in a desperate attempt to stay alive.

And in the end, Orihime _laughed_!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**

At long last, it's almost closing time. We're nearing the last chapter! It took me quite some time to get this out as I rewrote and rewrote and rewrote and-

Enjoy. And thank you all for taking the time to read this story of mine.

 _(you masochistic fucks)_

* * *

A shriek ripped from Orihime's lips as strong arms wrapped her arms from behind and lifted her lightly. She tried to struggle but the arms were tougher than metal and their grip even stronger.

The shriek wasn't one of terror and soon turned into a loud laugh. She turned her head and stared up at the brilliant blue eyes of a very annoyed Grimmjow. "Where's that little brat this time!"

It had become something of a game. Three times Grimmjow had caught Orihime-who was surprisingly slower than Nel- only to then be rescued by the little girl.

"Fucking coward," Grimmjow muttered harshly. "And you!"

He spun Orihime around so she was standing in front of him. "Didn't I tell you not to run away! I can't get even with that orange bastard if you get killed!"

Try as she might, Orihime couldn't escape on her own and Nel was nowhere to be found. "S-sorry!"

"If you're sorry then stop trying to run off! Idiot!" Grimmjow grabbed her wrist as she tried to step back.

Her eyes fell. "B-but I don't want you to fight K-Kurosaki-kun!"

He quirked a blue eyebrow. "Does it look like I care about your loverboy?"

Her cheeks flushed. "H-he'll kill you.."

To actually see Grimmjow thrown off guard was a sight she may have savored if not in the situation. "What! Says who? I'll pummel his ass into the sand 'till even you can't heal him!"

Instead of showing fear, Orihime just looked mildly amused. There was no doubt in her mind who would be victorious and she regretted it. She also knew there was no way to change Grimmjow's mind. "I see..."

Grimmjow ended up collapsing on the sand, looking up at the moon. "The fuck is he getting here?"

Orihime shrugged. She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to enjoy the cool sand- in a world that should be terrifying her yet had a soothing effect. "I don't think they can open the gate for a few more days!"

"A few more DAYS!" Grimmjow groaned. "What the hell? And don't you humans need to eat? And sleep and stuff? And- and wait a minute..."

Orihime shifted as his gaze turned sharp. "Y-yes?"

"The fuck are you?"

"O-Orihime Inoue?"

He was on his feet instantly, hand around her dainty neck. Her attempts to pry the fingers off proved futile. "It's been three days. You haven't slept or eaten. There's no way you're that woman."

"I am!" She insisted through her pain. Her eyes stung but more with the reality than his movements. He was right. Three days and she didn't even feel hungry. Not once had she slept. It was such a stark contrast from how she'd felt before coming to Huecco Mundo.

Her expression of concern calmed Grimmjow a little. Believing she was still Orihime he released his hold. She sunk to her knees and rubbed the skin-not on her neck but lower. Over her heart, where a dull ache had begun to thrum. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know."

"Did that Aizen bastard do some freaky experiment or something?"

Orihime flinched at the name.

"I don't even know why you're back here in the first place woman! Not after... after... ah, _fuck_."

When Orihime looked up at the stuttering Arrancar she saw his eyes drawn to the east. His eyebrows were furrowed together at first but soon drew to surprise.

Then something akin to horror. "No way in hell..."

"Grimmjow?"

"You brought HIM here woman?"

Curiously, Orihime tried to sense out the spiritual pressure he was feeling. Her eyes grew wider than even his. "I... forgot."

Grimmjow was quick to unsheathe his sword, glancing around wearily. "Well, this is where I leave you then princess! No way in hell am I getting caught up with HIM."

This caught Orihime by surprise. Grimmjow would face Ichigo to the death a million times over but he refused to be within 10km of Zaraki Kenpachi.

By the spiritual pressure, the man was moving in their direction and fast. Sure, he didn't have a natural sense of spiritual energy but his intuition and instinct more than made up for it.

"But don't think this is over! I ain't running away! I'm still going to find Ichigo when this is over," he yelled with fake bravado even as he used a sonido to get away.

Orihime was left uncomfortably alone.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Orihime had seen Zaraki angry. She'd seen him grinning with joy- or bloodlust, the word was interchangeable with the fierce captain- and she'd even seen him akin to upset during their conversation on Yachiru.

She'd never seen him flabberghasted. She sat on her knees in the sand and looked up at him with her best impression of guilt. Not because she felt guilty, but because it was considered appropriate.

"What the fuck? Damn problem is what this is. I don't want to babysit you. I won't. But if I don't-" a couple scenarios seemed to play out in Zaraki's mind.

"U-uno... I'm really sorry Zaraki. I just- I really had to come."

He didn't ask for any explanation. He didn't seem to care in the least just like Grimmjow. "A lot of people are going to try to kill me for this-"

He had stopped talking abruptly. Orihime watched as his smile twisted from confusion to annoyance until finally settling into a grin.

"A lot of people are going to try to kill me because of this," he repeated

"I'm sorry- eep!"

She was lifted off the ground and held firmly against his shoulder. He was so large she could sit on a single shoulder without falling off. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder for support and put the other arm on his head- carefully avoiding the spikes in his hair. "Kenpachi!"

"This is great! Ichigo's gonna come looking for a fight. And even if he doesn't I have all of Huecco Mundo here! I hear yer causing quite the stir!"

Orihime was shocked. Was he okay with her being there? He was actually happy about it. "But you might get hurt. Vasto Lorde even came to my world."

He responded with laughter, not really listening to her. "And you can heal so I can fight for ten times longer! Alright girl, make yourself useful. Where's this big old palace? I bet I can find the strongest ones there."

Just like Orihime was glad that Shinji was a comforting presence that could read her without actually making her exhaust her words, she was also grateful people on the opposite spectrum like Zaraki existed.

Zaraki didn't care about the why or how or when or where. He moved on instinct like a hollow. He truly lived in a way Orihime could only dream of. She was jealous. She adored it. She yearned for it.

* * *

Ichigo felt like time had stopped. Upon returning to the world of the living he headed straight for Urahara's. It was surprisingly easy to get Urahara to admit he was aware of- and monitoring- Orihime's condition.

Uraraha and Ichigo theorized about the vein in Orihime's heart and possibilities to remove it. Actual surgery would be too risky. A gigai wouldn't work on a human. A seal would only prolong the inevitable.

The consensus was that more studies were needed when she returned.

Ichigo hadn't the time to get angry as Urahara ushered him out so he could get the gate up and running.

So Ichigo returned home for the time being. The apartment seemed emptier without Orihime- strange because her presence was always off putting in the later months. He'd give anything to have her back now.

She could throw all the green tea she wanted at him. He'd take it.

Chad and Ishida were both determined to go with him to Huecco Mundo when the time came. Ichigo didn't have to remind chad he had the boxing club to keep up with- and he didn't bother telling Ishida to focus on school.

School, work, clubs, what did it matter?

 _"It might seem pointless, but that's being human Ichigo! The fact you can lose it all- the fear of dying- of loving, and living despite all that! That's what having courage is!"_

Rukia's past words fixed him with a steady resolve to get through the week.

Tatsuki called him once, asking about Orihime. He'd lied smoothly. The last thing he needed was Orihime coming back to a worried Tatsuki. His greatest concern wasn't that she'd be in danger in Huecco Mundo but that she would relapse into a state similar to her post-coma days.

On the night of the fourth day, Ichigo sat absentmindedly on the apartment roof, swinging his feet over the edge. It was the same spot he'd sprung his first kiss on Orihime. The same spot they'd fought in.

"It's all so stupid now," He sighed.

"What is?"

Ichigo tilted his head backward. He could see Hiro standing in an upside down manner. "Yo."

Hiro joined him, holding a large manila envelope in his hands. "Where's Orihime-chan? She home?"

Ichigo tensed. "No. She's on vacation."

Hiro raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Vacation? Without you?"

"Uh she wanted to go out with Tatsuki to the beach but she'll-"

An exasperated sigh cut him off. "You're a crap liar Ichigo. Tatsuki came by the shop yesterday looking for her. And I know you ain't about to let her out on her own. And her phone's been going straight to voicemail. So let me ask again."

"She went away," Ichigo sighed. He really was shit at lying. It wasn't something he liked to do or did often. "But I'm getting her back soon. Trust me."

"I do. Here," Hiro shoved the envelope in his chest. "I'll let you see these as her punishment for going away."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but opened the package. Seven large pictures were taken out. Ichigo's surprise doubled when he took in what he saw. "These..."

"Yeah. The manager came to our shop. But since she wasn't working there he just left these and his card with me. Sure is something else, huh?"

The picture in front of Ichigo had Orihime standing in front of a white background with the dress she'd represented on the runway. It was a conflicting picture. It painted Ichigo's cheeks red but his eyes grew heavy. A pang shot through his heart.

Her eyes were soft, open as if she was trying to force them to stay that way. A line of water rimmed their bottom edges. Her lips were slightly parted, but he could feel the way they would be quivering.

Her expression was easy to identify. She was trying: To not break down, to be happy, to continue.

The look on her face pierced his heart.

"You can see why they want her to work for them. The rest only get better," Hiro smirked. "I wish she was here so I could tease her myself. Tell me when she gets back?"

Ichigo flipped through the pictures as he seemed to lose more of himself inside of them. His grip tightened and threatened to ruin the pages. "When she gets back she might- she might not be the same."

"I can figure that much. I know something changed after she woke up but she won't talk to me."

"No, I think you might want to stay away for a while."

"Ah, your words are a little scary Kurosaki," Hiro dropped his lighthearted smile. "What _more_ is she going through?"

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut this time. The pictures were too difficult to look at. "I- I was supposed to protect her this time. We got in a fight. The last time I saw her I showed her- I acted like- that I didn't trust her. Not that I have any reason to be like that- we're not- I mean she didn't say-"

"Ichigo where is she?"

"It isn't..." Ichigo stopped talking and opened his eyes again. He looked hard at the girl who had captured his affection. A picture couldn't do her justice. She was more breathtaking in real life. He wanted to see her again. "I have to go."

Hiro reached for Ichigo's jacket as the boy tried to bound off. "Ichigo! I asked you where she was? Why am I the only one left out?!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "She went back _there_ ," he emphasized.

As if his shirt turned hot, Hiro let go. "No."

"I'm going to get her back. But it might not be her that I bring back. Keep that in mind, Hiro. For your sake."

He was going to do everything he could. Four days without her felt like an eternity. The pictures hadn't satiated any of his unease. There was a feeling in his gut that had his inner hollow tossing against his mental wall.

A sudden panic overwhelmed him. He couldn't wait much longer. Something was wrong!

 _Calm down king_

Ichigo twitched, panic coursing through him as he bolted to the bathroom and checked his face. No, his eyes were still white. It had been so long since his hollow last tried to take control, hearing its voice worried him.

 _Trust me king_

Trust his hollow? "Go away!"

His reflection seemed to smirk back at him.

 _Stop being so fucking stubborn and just listen_

Despite his better judgment, Ichigo did. His eyes growing wider as words unfolded in his subconscious.

Yes. He'd save her in time.

* * *

You'd think, in an ideal situation, that sand would mute the thrashings of someone on top of it. Surprisingly, it was rather noisy as it was flung in all direction.

Even if it hadn't been, the cries of pain would have more than made up for the silence.

"What the hell is going on girl?"

Similar to most of the men around Orihime, Zaraki didn't know how to handle an enemy he couldn't fight.

"Ngh- c-ca.." Whatever she was attempting to say got lost between clenched teeth.

One thing did make sense to Zaraki. Pain wasn't something your body was supposed to like so it fought it. Most- admittedly all- thought the man crazy for he felt no need to stop his own pain. He embraced it and relished in wounds of battle in order to fight longer.

Masochistic? Maybe. Sadistic? Definitely.

So watching Orihime frustrated him. "Just stop trying to fight it! If it hurts so damn much just feel it and move on."

His words reached her, but his advice was hard to follow. It made no sense yet it made all the sense in the world. it implanted the thought in her mind and that was enough for the work to begin.

If she couldn't fight it, she'd embrace it.

Hours, days, or maybe just minutes later, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

No longer was she screaming or thrashing, but her heart felt empty with a desire to be filled. Hungry might even be a better word. Orihime knew how little it made sense. How could you be hungry from somewhere other than your stomach?

But she WAS. And her whole body was on fire- but not warm. Her skin was so cold the one carrying her thought she might freeze him over. Her eyes snapped open and met blue.

"Hn... hungry," She gritted through clenched teeth. "So hungry."

"Yeah, I'm getting your ass back to the human world. Waiting for Ichigo to show up was taking too fucking long," Grimmjow sneered. He wouldn't mention that it was his idea to open up a Garganta after finding Orihime near the verge of death.

It wasn't like he felt indebted to her for restoring his arm, or healing him after the war, or saving - no. It wasn't like that at all.

And it _definitely_ wasn't the way Zaraki threatened to slice him up like he did Nnoitra if he didn't. The damn strong-ass captain was smarter than he looked.

Yeah, he saw what the man could do before he lost consciousness and he wasn't about to go through it himself.

"Hungry," She thrashed suddenly, tugging on her own shuhakusho. "Ah! I can't- I can't!"

"Oi! You got any human food,"

"She won't fucking eat it. Just open up that black thing and get us back will you?" Zaraki was standing not too far off but Orihime couldn't see that far.

Then it hit her like a wall. The smell invading her nose wasn't good, per say. Certainly different from Tatsuki's home cooking. This smell was spicy and had its own temperature. She knew that whatever it was, could satisfy the burning. "Smells c-cold," She turned her head into Grimmjow's chest and gripped at his jacket. "Please."

Grimmjow stiffened, eyes wide and apprehensive. "It smells cold?"

She nodded, the scent was getting stronger as she held onto him. What was it? Where was it? She wanted- no, needed it.

"Do you want to eat it," Grimmjow asked slowly, eyes avoiding Zaraki's.

Orihime nodded, as it was all she could do. Her fist clenched against her heart. She was sure if she could just eat the cold, refreshing, smell, she'd be cured.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Grimmjow "Oi! I ain't taking her back."

Quick as a panther, Grimmjow skillfully sidestepped the swing of a zanpakuto as it embedded into the sand beside him. "W-what the hell man? I am _literally_ carrying your human!"

"What do you mean you aren't taking her back?"

"Simple. I. Ain't. Returning. her," Grimmjow enunciated slowly. "What she needs won't be in the human world."

"Then what does she need," Zaraki pulled back his sword but was still on edge.

Shifting unceremoniously, Grimmjow winced as Orihime wound her hand his arm, gripping tighter than need be. "You don't wanna know. I'm not going to stand here arguing."

"Fine," Zaraki made a 'tsk' noise and moved to follow but Grimmjow stopped walking once more.

"No. If you come you're just going to end up making what she needs disappear. Literally."

Now Zaraki really was confused. He trusted Grimmjow to an extent- call it instinct. to believe in a hollow. If he hadn't he would have destroyed the guy then and there. Watching them leave, he finally figured out that the only thing he was making disappear in this world were hollows.

Purely from his spiritual pressure being too dense for normal hollows to withstand.

Actually, scratch that, now he was even more confused

* * *

The blinding agony prevailed until something touched her lips. It was like cold water on the hottest days. Like a solid form of refreshment. Her lips spread greedily as she took in the object.

Orihime ate weird things. She enjoyed Wasabi and gelatin in her udon noodles, Banana's in her miso, and red bean paste on beef. She was no stranger to unique textures and tastes.

But this was unlike anything. It had the consistency of raw mean, she recognized. But it was light as air and it felt like she was chewing nothing, yet something. As it slid down her throat it seemed to disappear. Her stomach didn't feel satisfied as it would with real food but the burning in her body was washed away.

She nipped at the pair of fingers still inside her mouth, feeding the strange food past her tongue. Her tongue swirled around the digits, asking for more.

A sharp hiss pierced the silence, followed by a low mumble of " _Oh_ _fuck_."

Moments later it was followed up by a much louder "OW **fuck**! Damn Bitch!"

Grimmjow pulled his hand back and nursed his fingers, sporting small red bite marks that had nearly pierced his skin. "Don't eat me! Fucks sake."

The words- now understood by the previously thrashing girl- sobered Orihime. She snapped her eyes open and sat up. In front of her a hollow lay. To her side was Grimmjow.

He tore another chunk, straight from the hollows neck and offered it with a grin.

The hollow was, for lack of a better word, dead. Never before had one died like this. When a soul reaper killed a hollow it's soul just disintegrated. When Ulquiorra died he disintegrated because his body was only holding on in shell form.

Instead of retching or crying, as she would have done once, Orihime stared. "What... what am I?"

"You're human," Grimmjow admitted. "But you sure ain't a normal one. Ya smell just like... like..."

Orihime widened her eyes as Grimmjow crouched closer, face concentrating. "Yep. You definitely have the same smell as Aizen."

"A-Aizen?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No"

"I'm just giving you facts. All I know is you haven't slept or eaten, and you just absorbed a fucking _hollow_."

It was true. She ate it, and it had satisfied the ache she had inside of her. Now she could recognize what the ache was. Something inside of her was absorbing her own spiritual pressure- it made sense considering she hadn't been able to restore e her own reserves since waking up from the coma. And it seemed now it needed something more.

Whatever was inside of her was getting hungrier. A flash of panic began to spread before it was doused with an aura of calm.

It told her it was fine and she believed it In favor of logic- she felt pretty good.

There was no need to worry, it comforted her. _Just embrace it. Give it what it wants._

And there was no further argument about it.

* * *

Ichigo had a suspicion that Urahara knew he was capable of opening up a Garganta with his hollow powers. Hat-n-Cloggs seemed to know everything ahead of time. It certainly was too easy for the man to cover his face with his fan and give him the tip he needed to tear the sky. They cut off two days of waiting by skipping the gate.

Like old times, Chad and Uryu had been right behind him. They soon came to realize how large Huecco Mundo was and how hard finding someone was- if that someone wasn't Kenpachi Zaraki who left a mile large wake in his voyage to Los Noches.

Luckily for Los Noches, Ichigo and his friends found Kenpachi first just miles outside the fortress. After listening to the bizarre story, Uryu had several theories and Ichigo didn't want to entertain any of them.

"I can't believe you let her go off with Grimmjow! Really Kenpachi. _Grimmjow_?"

"Don't get smart me with, boy." Kenpachi grinned, flashing canines as sharp as his sword. "If he knew how to make her pain go away why would I have stopped him."

"Have you- Have you ever even been lied to Kenpachi?" Ichigo felt exasperated- more so when he realized that maybe Kenpachi actually hadn't been. HE certainly would never lie to the monster out of a desire to keep his head.

Uryu was the first to step in. "Calm down Kurosaki. We need to find Inoue. I suggest we split up and-"

"No," chad disagreed. "This isn't like Los Noches where we can split up and search. It's a really big place. I think we should check with the Arrancar."

"As if they'd help," Ichigo scoffed.

Kenpachi laughed. "Now you're talking! I say we make them!"

For a moment, the group thought the explosion that cratered the sand in front of them came from Zaraki's sword- it would make sense given his usual antics. But as the smoke cleared a new spiritual pressure filled the air.

Ichigo knew the person in front of them through word of mouth. Insane spiritual pressure, blond hair, tan skin, but none of them had actually seen her before since they were stuck in opposite dimensions during the winter war.

The first thought to go through the three human boys was simply 'underboob', quickly sobered up by Zaraki who had gone ahead and charged with his sword at the ready. It was parried easily by the Espada but if the fight was drawn out it would be Zaraki's victory.

"I do not come to fight," She spoke.

Of course Kenpachi wasn't about to listen to those words, to the three boys had to take it upon themselves to try and drag the man back. "We don't have time for this Kenpachi! We're here to look for Orihime! You can fight later!"

"Tch."

"You must be Tia Harribel," Uryu said. "I apologize for our companion. We also do not wish to fight. We're looking for a friend."

"Why have you come?" Harribel seemed genuinely concerned. "The balance is almost restored but her presence here is upsetting it."

"That's why we're trying to get her back," Ichigo sighed. "We don't know where she is. I can't feel her."

"I sent Grimmjow and Nelliel to bring her back, have they not done so?"

"Last I hear she was with Grimmjow but they weren't heading back," Ichigo shot a look at Kenpachi.

Harribel frowned genuinely. "I will find her, but you will have to promise me you'll return once you have her."

"Promise!"

* * *

Time didn't seem to matter after that. Orihime was finally at peace. She didn't jump at shadows. She didn't crave Jasmine tea. She didn't even think of the world of the living. It was just what was in front of her. Sand. Moon. Hollow. Tree. Sand. Hollow.

If she stopped moving and reflected she would have recognized something wrong with the situation. There was a protective fog around her body that was shielding half of her thoughts away. Wrong. It felt wrong. But because it felt good Orihime didn't have the energy to question it.

Why would she ruin her peace?

Grimmjow certainly made no notion to. He didn't necessarily travel with her but he followed. Or she followed. Neither knew who was actually calling the shots.

Just like the Rukon, Huecco Mundo had no discovered borders. Los Noches could neither be felt nor seen from where they had traveled to. Out here even hollows seemed to be rare. Had it been days or weeks? Maybe months. They had all the time in the world.

Nothing new ever showed itself to them.

Then there was something that was nothing. Atop a hill of sand was a forest of white bramble that was not quite like the trees they saw before. It looked larger than it was and was humming with power similar to Ulquiorra's. It was dense but Orihime thought she might be able to weave her way inside of it.

Staring at it memorized the two viewers.

"What is it?" they asked at the same time.

Grimmjow snorted. "I don't know."

"I think it's nothing," Orihime whispered. Her heart hummed happily at the sight and propelled her forward. "I want it."

And who was Grimmjow to stop her?

* * *

It took two long days to find Orihime. When Harribel finally came to them with a general location of a sighting, the four made a move to head out. Ichigo was stopped by Harribel and asked to stay behind for a moment.

As soon as the others were out of sight she sprung. And Ichigo took it. Her iron fist slammed against his cheek and vibrated up his nose. Eyes watering he clutched the abused spot. "W-what the hell?"

She didn't necessarily show concern or guilt but it was as close as she could get. Ichigo had a feeling it wasn't for him though. "I detest Soul Reapers. You drag others into your fights. You kill with your corrupted sense of justice. And not even a Hollow as despicable as Nnoitra would claim a mate against their will."

"Why are you taking that out on me! And Aizen was one of you guys!"

"Take your human home, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am grateful for what you have done and only you. Next time my world is invaded we will be enemies."

* * *

Hours later, they finally felt her spiritual pressure. Zaraki had been useful in knowing that someone strong- possibly Grimmjow- was a little more to the east than they'd been originally told. Once within range, Ichigo could feel her. It wasn't very reassuring- her spiritual pressure was changing and it was nearly unrecognizable.

They found her in front of a large forest of white. No forest had looked like this in the world of the living. He had no time to marvel at the sight. Orihime looked disheveled- her shuhakusho was uneven and ripped- hair flying in every direction. She was reaching for the forest.

Being the fastest of the four, he moved first. Something told him that he couldn't let her touch that bramble. It felt so wrong and out of place. "Orihime!"

His words didn't stop her but his hand did. He pulled her back roughly, yanking them both back into the sand. She was quick to scoot away, eyes unsure.

The aura strengthened its hold and her moment of worry was replaced with calm. A time passed where it seemed that she may not recognize her friends. Then, "Kurosaki?"

"Are you okay Orihime?" Chad asked, approaching close with Uryu. Kenpachi held back with his own form of discomfort. Emotions weren't exactly his thing.

"Maybe," She muttered in response, eyes trailing to where Grimmjow stood nonchalant.

"What did you do to her?"

Grimmjow snarled at the accusation in Ichigo's voice. "Don't pit your problems on me, soul reaper. It's thanks to me she's alive at all."

Orihime hadn't stood yet, but Ichigo tried to offer her a hand. He noted her glazed eyes and his worry grew. Up close her spiritual pressure felt even more disturbed and dense. Orihime wasn't weak before, but this strength was new. "Let's get you out of here. We can talk about why the hell you decided to come here once we get back."

She scooted away, eyes narrowed and distrusting. She didn't want to go back! She liked it here. Her back turned to him and the bramble of white seemed much more inviting. Yes, that was where she needed to go.

"Come on Inoue," Uryu tried to urge. "I don't have a good feeling about this place."

"Don't wanna," she mumbled, crawling forward. Once again she was stopped from approaching the forest by Ichigo's strong arm.

Fear rose. Fear was squashed down by the aura.

A flash of light passed between them as her shield summoned without incantation. Instead of staying in one spot it hit against Ichigo's chest and forced him back without so much as looking at him. Needless to say, it caught the entire group off guard, even Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

She couldn't use her shield like that before.

"So here's the thing," Grimmjow broke his silence and sauntered forward. "The woman doesn't wanna go back. I'm pretty sure she belongs here anyways."

"Of course she doesn't belong here! She's human. Orihime come on, we need to go." Ichigo reached for her again but was stopped by Grimmjow's zanpakuto.

"Fucking listen. The bitch can eat fucking hollows. Human or not."

"W-what? That's impossible!" Uryu tensed, trying to get to Orihime. Grimmjow wouldn't allow it.

Calmness was all Orihime felt. Surrounded by her internal white light. She climbed to her feet and stood closely behind Grimmjow. "It likes it here."

"It," Ichigo swallowed. She couldn't mean-

"It," she said again. The power inside her. "You make us upset."

Unwilling to see it for what it was, Ichigo forced his way past Grimmjow- who didn't put up much of a fight. Babysitting was getting tiring.

"What do you mean? I get that you might be angry Orihime. I dragged you into all this. But you need to come home so we can get you help. You can't let your anger cloud your judgment."

Nobody said anything. It was clear to half the crowd that Ichigo was misunderstanding. The rest were confused as could be.

Only one noise broke the stiff silence.

Laughter.

How could such a comforting sound turn into a rake to scoop out your heart? "Angry," She half-whispered. Her voice broke on the second syllable. "I'm not angry, Kurosaki. Just mad. Really mad!"

Yes, insane, but not conventionally like Urahara or Zaraki. Just unreasonable. Her hands gripped the sides of her head as if trying to squeeze the thoughts from her brain.

"What's doing this to you Orihime? What do you feel-

"You made me like this Kurosaki. _You_ did this to me. I just- I just wanted to be by your side. But you never stopped. Never stopped. Never stopped!"

Her words were devastating, but Ichigo was forced to ignore them in light of the thing inside of her. "This isn't you! Listen to me, please. There's something inside of you."

"You're wrong! It's helping me Kurosaki! I'm not afraid anymore! I don't have to be afraid. I don't want to be afraid. Please don't take me back. Don't take me back to the place where I'm afraid."

She was crying now, thick hot tears, and it spurred him to move and encompass her in a hug that held more greed and intimacy than even sex could account for. He held onto her like life itself was flowing between them.

She thrashed and clawed and bit at his shoulder but he refused to let go. Damn Orihime. Damn her and his masochistic tendencies. He wasn't willing to let go of her when she left with Ulquiorra, or when she was in the coma, or the second time she ran off to Huecco Mundo. He sure as hell wasn't about to let her go now! Not after all that they'd been through.

"LET GO! Let go," Orihime chorused wildly. She was afraid, terrified. No. It wasn't her that was afraid it was the aura around her. The same one that told her to accept the hunger.

"I won't! You need to try Orihime. Try to focus on what it is YOU want"

"I want you to let me go!"

"That isn't what YOU want! Think. What do you really want? What do you want more than anything?"

The thrashing didn't stop, but it lessened just slightly as Orihime listened to his words. What did she want?

From beneath her shuhakusho, centered but slightly to the left, a yellow glow developed. It stemmed bright from beneath her skin as something burned yet caused no pain.

"I don't- I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Ichigo pressed a kiss into her hair, "What else do you want?"

"I-I want to be strong. I want to stand by everyone."

Not knowing what he was doing, but hoping he was on the right path as the glow turned into something warm. He felt it penetrate his own body- feeling just like the Orihime he'd once known.

Warm, inviting, unsure, and wth butterflies that- for lack of a better term- were like falling in love.

"What else?"

Warm drops sunk into his neck as she scratched his arm. "I don't want to be left behind. I want to love you. I want to love you forever in every lifetime. I want to eat slappy cakes. I want to play soccer with Tatsuki. I want to play with chad and Ishida and Hiro."

Praying for a miracle only the Hogyoku could perform, Ichigo closed his eyes tight. "What else Orihime?"

Her soft sobs turned into all out bawling. The comforting aura that had placated her before was gone and it exposed her to a fear of her own. "I w-want to g-go home. I don't w-want to be like this anymore."

Ichigo nodded, smiling softly as he reopened his eyes. Her chin was tilted up and her lips were smothered by his. Salty and rough, he tried to encompass her in a kiss, unlike the ones they'd shared before.

The time for timid games was over, and now there was a need to show her just how much she was wanted. He was the one to break the kiss but she was the one to speak. "I wanna go home."

"Hear that," he whispered. "You need to give her back to us."

The glow burned hotter and hotter until Ichigo thought it might turn his insides molten. Never uncomfortable but almost frustrating. He focused as he let his reiatsu down and allowed it to invade.

He focused on the night he first slept in Orihime's bed: the cold air that caused her to snuggle close, the sweet smell of her hair, the drool on the corner of her mouth. The imperfect had become perfect and that was what he wanted the Hogyoku to recognize.

And it did.

The glow broke free from beneath her skin and shot through the back of her Shuhakusho. It was harmless to the fabric as two veins expanded and grew. Eerily similar to wings, it expanded and folded forward, encompassing them both.

They couldn't see the sands of Huecco Mundo or the moon. It was all golden light and tiny blue sprinkles drifting like fireflies. Orihime's shields had provided Ichigo with a glimpse of heaven but beneath the cocktail of her spiritual pressure and the hogyoku's power he was actually there. Sure, there weren't any large pearly gates, but that made it no less real.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

So was he. "I love you," he responded.


	13. The End

For all his bark, Grimmjow was the one who opened the Garganta to let the humans pass back to the world of the living. Ichigo was relatively well rested in a single day from the blast of spiritual pressure, but Orihime had remained asleep.

Urahara's place had been chosen again for Tessai's healing abilities. It also gave Urahara a chance to investigate the strain of Hogyoku inside of Orihime. His conclusion was not one Ichigo was happy to hear of.

"Why hasn't she woken up? Is this going to be like last time?"

Kisuke sipped his tea casually while Yuroichi napped on his lap. "A human was never supposed to be in contact with the Hogyoku- let alone in possession of it. Even a weakened version of the complete Hogyoku is omnipotent."

"I know that! I know that but, I just- I figured when we were in Huecco Mundo maybe it went away. I know it's ridiculous but I hoped it listened to what she wanted, or at least what I wanted."

"Even the Hogyoku doesn't want to disappear, Kurosaki-kun," said Kisuke. "But the excellent news is, what you did in Huecco Mundo caused it to go into remission."

"So it might disappear on its own?"

Kisuke was quick to wave his fan in front of his face. "That's not it. Mayuri-chan thinks it's a force of destruction that will kill her, he's wrong. The hogyoku has the power to destroy but that isn't why I made it."

"Say it in a way I can understand."

"The prime instinct of the Kogyoku is to create. It sapped away her spiritual pressure in order to try to realize her dreams of being stronger. It kept her alive after Elbat's attack but kept her asleep because she frankly- and don't look at me that way- didn't want to wake up."

"You expect me to believe that it won't hurt her," Ichigo raised his voice. He wasn't going to listen to this. Standing up, her moved to grab his coat. "If you won't get it out of her, I'll go talk to Mayuri. There has to be a way."

"Don't be so impatient Ichigo. What makes you think Mayuri-chan could come up with something I can't? I created it after all."

Ichigo spun around, cheeks flushed with "Then what? You want her to just live like that?"

"I never said it wouldn't hurt her. But what it does is up to her. "

"That isn't acceptable! One moment of weakness and she's in danger? Come on Hat-N-Cloggs, you can't expect me to accept that!"

"Well," Urahara hummed, lifting his hat up so he could meet Ichigo's gaze. "In the end, it isn't up to you. How about we just ask the person in question?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, following Kisuke's line of sight past him, to the slightly open door. Orihime leaned against the frame, eyes concerned. "U-um..."

He rushed to her side, hesitating before reaching out. "Should you be out of bed? How do you feel?"

She nodded. "Mm. I feel much better Kurosaki-kun. I overheard you two..."

"So what do you think Orihime-chan," Kisuke asked. "It's up to you."

"She isn't in any shape to be making these kinds of decisions right-"

"It's okay," Orihime interrupted. "It's okay Kurosaki-kun. I know what I want to do."

"Are you sure," Ichigo held her shoulders, relieved that Orihime seemed to be mostly back to normal. "It might be influencing you."

She shook her head, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm sure about this. I don't want to get rid of it."

"It's too dangerous!"

"You're wrong, Ichigo. I don't really understand it but I can feel what it wants. It isn't evil, Ichigo. It's just... It never wanted to hurt me. I was so sad and it tried to take my pain away. It's like a lonely child that's just trying to help and I wouldn't want to get rid of it even if it was possible."

"But-

"I know the risks," Orihime looked him evenly in the eyes. "And it might be calming me down right now but I can think clearly. I won't change my mind on this."

Ichigo didn't look happy, but he admitted defeat. "Alright."

A wave of surprise shook the room. Neither of them could believe Ichigo had agreed so quickly. "R-really?"

"I mean, you wouldn't listen to me if I told you otherwise, right? I guess I'll just have to stay by your side to keep your resolve from wavering."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime sighed happily. "You're serious?"

"It's called taking advantage of the situation. But," He grew serious and poked her chest, "The moment you step out of line I'm getting rid of you if I have to do so myself."

Happiness flowed through her, and she let Ichigo take her back to the room. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"I thought I told you to call me Ichigo," He sighed. "Anyways you need to sleep. I was thinking you could come stay with my dad and me later this week."

"I couldn't impose-"

"It's not imposing, I want you to. How are you feeling since waking up?"

"I still feel calm and I think the Hogyoku might have something to do with it. I think I knew that's what it was but hearing you and Urahara-san talk about it... I'm just concerned that when it's presence wears off I'll become unstable again."

He thought about it seriously for a second, taking a seat on the futon. "Well, I guess that's what I'm here for then. You get it now don't you? I'm not leaving and neither are you."

Orihime's lips twitched up despite herself. His comments made her really happy. "That's a big commitment..."

"I've committed to more troublesome things than loving you." Ichigo turned his head away in embarrassment at his own words.

Orihime crawled forward a little, trying to see his face. "Say that again?"

"I've committed to more troublesome things," He mumbled.

"No, the last part," She asked.

"How many times are you going to make me say it," Ichigo shot her a glare that held no real menace. It fell off his face when he noticed her smile- large and honest. If she smiled like that...

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He had his head against her shoulder, hiding his own face. "I'm not leaving."

"What if I date someone, though? Or get married? Or move to America?"

"That wouldn't be a problem."

She tapped on his head. "It wouldn't?"

Shaking his head against her, he tilted his head up with a new grin. "If you want to move let's go. But I'd rather have the wedding here."

The red in her face was a good enough reply.

* * *

Later that week they moved Orihime to the Kurosaki clinic so she could get some rest in a more formal environment. Her spiritual pressure was no longer being sapped away but such a dramatic event had taken it's toll on her body.

She still had good and bad days. On bad days eating or talking would be hard. But with every good day she had, it seemed she was returning closer to her old self. Surprisingly, they had the Hogyoku to thank for most of her good days.

"I'll be back tomorrow after class. Don't study too hard!"

"Thank you Tatsuki, for turning in the school form for me and for visiting and for.. for everything," Orihime moved the textbook from her bed to the nightstand and fixed Tatsuki with a grin.

"If you ever try something like that again, I'm going to kick your butt," Tatsuki threatened. "Now get some rest and don't let your boyfriend keep you up late."

Instantly red, Orihime tried to call after her best friend. "T-Tatsuki! It isn't like that. He isn't my boyfriend-"

"Who isn't your boyfriend?" Ichigo entered the room as Tatsuki passed him. "I know you're not talking about ME."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Go get her tiger," Tatsuki patted his back and then lowered her voice. "Her minds good today."

Shifting uneasily, Orihime pretended to be distracted by the melting snow outside. Ichigo wasn't buying it as he inclined over the bed and placed his hands on either side of the wall by her face. "I thought we settled the fact that we're dating days ago."

Orihime flickered her eyes to his and then down to his chest.

"I'm still having cloudy days. Until the episodes go away I'm not too sure what I should do. I don't want to hurt you. Y-you don't say anything but I know it hurts you when I'm not myself."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "To be honest it kind of does. But I know that you aren't going to suddenly be better and I knew it going into this. I'm prepared and I'm going to stick by you anyways."

"I'm worried. The Hogyoku influences those around me right? What if... what if you only think you like me because that's what I'd want?"

Ichigo shocked her when he laughed. "That's what you're anxious about? Honestly, you're so..."

He ruffled her hair, relishing the blush on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Whined Orihime, "I'm serious!"

The weight of the bed shifted as Ichigo knelt over her, brow scrunched (in concentration or annoyance, Orihime couldn't be sure) and his lips parted. "You're right."

She didn't really want him to agree. The color drained quickly from her face as she averted her eyes. "Y-you- I- I-"

"I'll test it," Ichigo transformed his scowl into a grin, dipping his head for a brief kiss and causing Orihime to turn red and silent.

He hummed to himself lightly, pressing his thumb against her lips and admiring how soft they were. "I think I do. But I'm not sure yet." He knelt over her with his elbow beside her head. Opening her mouth with his thumb he lowered himself again.

Similar to the kiss they shared in Huecco Mundo, it was deeper and richer than before. Orihime felt like dissolving into the bed- and not out of embarrassment. She opened her eyes when he broke the kiss and she felt his eyes boring into hers. "Is this taking advantage of the situation, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Mmm, definitely," he smirked. "It's your punishment for asking stupid questions."

Their next kiss was interrupted by a giggle from Orihime's lips. Upon receiving a confused look from Ichigo, she explained, "If that's a punishment I wonder what a reward would be."

Ichigo recoiled as if he'd been hit by her shield. He crouched back like a cat, pressing his forehead into her neck. "Kami-sama."

She tried to shift to look at his face but he stopped her. "Give me a moment."

"Are you okay," she asked with worry. He was hiding his face but it felt hot. "A-are you sick?"

He tilted his head up and his expression took Orihime by surprise. He was avoiding eye contact and didn't look too pleased, but a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "you've no idea, do you?"

Panic surged inside her. "Did I do something wrong? Did I bite you or-"

"Just stop talking," Ichigo mumbled, moving his head back into her neck and shifting his body so his weight wasn't on her.

"A-as long as I didn't hurt you," She whispered. He attacked her neck with a barrage of light kisses a moment later and she pressed her lips into the back of her hand.

"It's definitely uncomfortable," he said slowly.

The tone of his voice made her shiver. She'd never heard him sound like that before. "I-Ichigo?"

His large hand wrapped around her hip, and as he repositioned himself over her, she could feel something out of place. "Sorry just- Just hold still for a second," He pleaded.

Orihime did as she was asked, too afraid to move or speak. Not of Ichigo, of course, but of her own reactions. Her own discomfort was growing. His hot breath, the slight rocking of his hips- which he was likely unconscious of himself- and the pleasant feel of his lips on her neck- was unlike any atmosphere she'd felt before.

Tentatively she wound her fingers through his hair and tried to lead him back up. He was quick on the uptake and recaptured her lips.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO- oooh... oh.. OH! YUZU! KARIN! ICHIGO ATTACKED-"

"SHUT UP GOAT CHIN!"

All evidence of arousal was gone as Ichigo stood over his father, foot in his face to silence the loud man. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

Isshin raised a hand, flashing a thumbs up, and mumbled past the foot in his face. "Nice work son."

And things were good.

* * *

 _You know the rest. It was a rather happy ending, wasn't it? Not everything was solved but isn't that just life?_

 _Once again, thank you all. You're my precious readers._


End file.
